Al cruzar la línea
by YoujiX
Summary: "¡No existe ser más perfecto y admirable que Shion de Aries!…" O al menos, eso es lo que Mu piensa. Lo que no sabe es que, al estar sobre su nube, ha dejado muchas cosas de lado… cosas importantes que debería tomar en cuenta, como el hecho de que Shion también tiene ciertas necesidades como el hombre que es… ¡Un fic Shion x Mu!... o algo así :V
1. El Rapto

_¡No existe ser más perfecto y admirable que Shion de Aries!…_

O al menos, eso es lo que Mu piensa.

Pero no todos comparten esa opinión.

 _¡Mi maestro es el mejor!_

Lo que Mu no sabe es que, al estar sobre su nube, ha dejado muchas cosas de lado… cosas importantes que debería tomar en cuenta, como el hecho de que Shion también tiene ciertas necesidades como el hombre que es…

En una sola noche, el teatrito puede caérsela encima a cualquiera y Mu con todo y admiración, tendrá que abrir muy bien los ojos y caer de picada al suelo para darse cuenta de lo que sucede en realidad.

¿Estará listo para enfrentar lo que venga?

La línea ahí está, el cruzarla o no sólo depende de él….

Claro que… nunca puede faltar el impaciente que quiera ayudar con un empujoncito… ¿O no, Shion?

 _¡Mi maestro nunca haría tal cosa!_

Si, como no.

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo I**

 **El Rapto.**

 **.**

Lo había estado evitando por semanas poniendo miles de pretextos, unos más tontos que otros, demostrando claramente que el inventar excusas no se le daba:

" _Por el momento no puedo acudir, lo lamento infinitamente, tengo que reparar algunas armaduras. Ya saben como son los caballeros, tan exigentes"…_

¿Armaduras? Ninguno de ellos las utilizaba ya. Habían optado por vestirse con ropas mucho más de acuerdo a la época en la que vivían, algunos con más gusto por la moda que otros, sino que le preguntasen a Afrodita.

" _¿Era hoy?, creí que era ayer…aunque ayer tampoco podía… ni hoy… ni mañana, ni…"_

Ni nunca.

" _Oh, no… acabo de recordar que tengo que viajar a un lugar muy, muy lejano… tan lejano que he olvidado su nombre, pero seguro lo recordaré en el camino, no hay de qué preocuparse, ¡Nos vemos!"_

Si con lejano se refería a dar vueltas dentro de su propio templo….

" _¡Me he dejado la comida en la estufa!"_

¡En la estufa, por Athena*! Había tenido que conseguirse una para que sonase convincente. Ni siquiera sabía cómo utilizarla pero ahí estaba, ocupando lugar en el templo de Aries. Ya todos sus compañeros parecían haberse acoplado a la nueva vida que llevaban, incluyendo el saber utilizar la tecnología de ese tiempo. Algunos ya hasta sabían cómo pasar el tiempo frente a una computadora o incluso conducir un auto.

¡¿Y él no sabía cómo encender una maldita estufa?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan anticuado?!

Ah, pero ese no era el punto…

Su situación distaba mucho del saber o no utilizar los utensilios de su flamante cocina, o del hecho de que su guardarropa siguiera conformado por sus harapientas prendas de siempre. ¿A quién podría importarle eso cuando se tenía problemas mucho más importantes en que pensar y de los cuales hacerse cargo?

Y es que en esa noche nada hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado muy tranquilito en su templo, mirando las estrellas cómodamente sentado en los escalones y rememorando la lista de víveres que debía de comprar en la mañana al bajar al pueblo.

¡Ah, pero no, todo tenía que salir mal, todo le tenía que pasar a Mu de Aries!

De repente Milo ya estaba frente a él, sonriéndole como si tratara de ocultar sus negras intenciones tras ese gesto amistoso. Mu ya sabía más o menos que era lo que pretendía y le respondió que no, dejándole con la palabra en la boca tan pronto se puso de pie.

La cosa era que, de un tiempo para otro, la libertad de vivir como personas normales – regalo de su amable diosa – se la tomaban muy en serio. Así que cada que podían, aquellos que formaron parte de la orden de caballeros de Athena se reunían a celebrar la buena vida. En un principio habían sido dos fiestas al año, pequeñas reuniones amenas, nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero desde que Saori había dejado el santuario para vivir su propia vida… las cosas cambiaron.

Cada mes, cada semana, cada que podían levantarse de la cruda del día anterior, ese era un buen momento para celebrar. Mu no podía creer la cantidad de licor que se manejaba, ¿Quién patrocinaba todas aquellas orgías? Por qué vaya que eso eran.

El sólo recordar la de su cumpleaños le daba escalofríos. Si bien, no había estado presente, lo que se encontró después fue suficiente para no aceptar ninguna invitación, prefiriendo mejor quedarse encerrado pero sano y salvo y sin ser partícipe de toda esa locura.

Tal vez la mayoría disfrutase de ello y no se sentía con el derecho de juzgarles, después de todo habían sido tantos años de guerras y conflictos que les habían privado de muchas cosas, que ahora que tenían la oportunidad pues que mejor que disfrutarlas. Pero como Mu parecía estar fuera de ese mundo en particular, ahí era donde entraba Milo para ofrecerle su gran ayuda.

Milo era tan terco que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Entonces Mu agradecía el conservar aún algunas de sus técnicas – que le ayudaban a salir de paso en situaciones de peligro como ésas – y se teletransportaba a otro lugar. No quería ser grosero con él, pero su insistencia lo hacía necesario. Mu no entendía porque su amigo tenía que ser tan obstinado, ni que fuera el único que se negara a sus juergas. Shaka, por ejemplo, le había comentado que la última vez que asistió había sido hace 6 meses, y no parecía ser molestado por eso. O Camus, que cuando decía no, era no.

Pero esta vez, Milo había traído consigo a la caballería. No le extrañó ver a Aioria pero ¿Camus?, eso sí que fue una sorpresa. Entre los tres trataban de convencerle, hablándole de lo bien que se lo pasarían, de que no había nada que temer y de los miles y maravillosos beneficios de pasar una noche en compañía de ellos…

En realidad sólo eran Milo y Aioria los que hablaban pues al parecer, Camus tampoco se veía muy entusiasmado. Después se enteraría que sólo había aceptado para que dejasen de lapidar de una vez por todas la ventana de su habitación y que le pagarán los cristales que habían roto en su afán de convencerlo. Y qué bueno que a Mu no lo habían encontrado dormido, porque si no su recién restaurada ventana habría corrido con la misma suerte.

.

\- Vamos, ¿Ya te olvidaste que día es hoy? – Preguntó un animado Aioria.

.

¿A quién le importaba?, seguro era uno más de sus inventos para dar rienda suelta a sus exagerados vicios.

 _._

 _-_ Muchachos... – habló Mu con su habitual serenidad, tratando de sonar lo más educado posible – …entiendo que esa sea su forma de divertirse y… de pasar un buen rato en compañía de nuestros camaradas…pero, como ya les he dicho en anteriores ocasiones, prefiero _…_

\- ¿Escuché "Despedida de otoño"? – le cortó Milo, con una mano en la oreja e ignorando por completo el discurso del ariano.

\- Yo no he dicho…

\- ¡Ding, ding, ding, ding! ¡Tenemos un ganador! – el escorpión hacía como si tuviera un micrófono en la mano, hablando a gritos, y apuntando con la otra a Aioria – ¡Ahora mi bella asistente le dirá lo que se ha ganado!

.

Desde la columna en la que se encontraba apoyado, Camus rodó los ojos, fastidiado por el comportamiento tan infantil de esos dos.

.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si mi querido Milo! – respondió la improvisada edecán guiñándole un ojo a Mu que no supo en qué momento le habían hecho partícipe de sus tonterías – nuestro concursante ha ganado nada más y nada menos que… – hizo una pausa de suspenso mientras Milo tocaba un tambor imaginario – …¡Un viaje todo incluido a la conmemorativa celebración por la última noche otoñal! ¡Felicidades!

.

Sin perder oportunidad se colgaron de los brazos de un sorprendido Mu, llevándoselo casi a rastras.

¿Despedida del otoño? ¿Noche otoñal?, ya no tenían nada que inventar.

.

\- ¡E-esperen! – Protestó tratando de zafarse del agarre de esos dos locos – ¿Mi maestro sabe de esto? – perfecto, eso solucionaría todo. Si Shion, quien seguía siendo una figura de autoridad en el santuario, no estaba de acuerdo, sus compañeros tendrían que desistir – opino que deberíamos preguntarle primero…

\- ¿Qué dices? – Aioria le miró divertido – pero si fue uno de los que organizó todo – el gesto de incredulidad en el rostro de Mu era digno de un retrato – aunque eso sí, nos dijo que tenía que ser en un lugar apartado de los templos.

\- ¿Mi… maestro? – aquello no podía ser cierto ¿Estaban hablando en serio?

\- ¡Sí! – un emocionado Milo se colgó de los hombros de Mu – hasta nos propuso que se hiciera en el coliseo, ¿Que buena idea, eh? ¡Viva el Patriarca! – alzó el puño al cielo.

\- ¡Pues que viva! ¡Qué viva! – coreó Aioria.

\- ¡Ah! – Recordó de pronto Milo – también nos dio esto – de entre sus ropas sacó un pedazo de papel y de un manotazo se lo pegó en la frente al ariano – listo, ahora si ¡Vámonos!

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – Replicó Mu, viendo con sospecha el papel y jalándolo con los dedos – No se quita…

\- Fue algo que nos dio en caso de que te volvieras un pesado y no quisieras venir por las buenas… es una clase de sello o algo así, dijo que mientras lo tengas no podrías realizar tu pequeño acto de escapismo.

\- Aún puedo correr… – se defendió.

.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no. ¿El Patriarca? ¿Su maestro? ¿Él les había dado...

.

\- Nop, tampoco.

.

No hubo tiempo para explicaciones, los pies de Mu comenzaron a moverse por sí solos bajando por los escalones y llevándolo hacia rumbo desconocido. Milo y Aioria pronto le dieron alcance, seguidos por un impasible Camus.

.

\- ¿Por qué... me estoy moviendo? – Preguntó Mu levemente irritado – quiero saber que está pasando aquí.

\- Pues… – Leo se rascó una mejilla, indeciso – …verás Mu…

\- Aioria, por favor – pidió el ariano que de a poco comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Sólo queríamos que te divirtieras un poco… – se encogió de hombros, pateando perezosamente una piedra que había en su camino – No es bueno que siempre te la pases solo entre tantos recuerdos – se sinceró, refiriéndose a las armaduras destrozadas que habían en el taller de Aries, muchas de las cuales aún conservaban rastros de la crueles guerras del pasado – Una vez al mes que salgas de tu rutina no le va hacer daño a nadie.

\- ¿Así que estoy siendo secuestrado por mi bien? – ironizó, mirándoles a los ojos sin que ninguno le respondiera.

.

Mu suspiró.

.

\- Esto es demasiado – se quejó, llevándose una mano a la frente, apartándola de inmediato en cuanto toco el sello.

 **.**

 **Fin del Capítulo I**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Y ahora, algunas notas finales (Que he reciclado y vuelto a poner :P ) :**

 _Por Athena*_ Yep, tendría que ser Atenea... pero la nostalgia al recordar el doblaje latino fue más fuerte que yo. Cómo no recordar _"No hay que llorar por la leche derramada"_ de Hyoga, o _"Shiryu malvado, quemaste mi mano"_ de Death Mask... oh si, bellos recuerdos de mi infancia...

En fin...

 **¡Antiguos espíritus del mal, transformen a esta autora decadente en Mummra... digo, en Youji, el inmortal! :)**

Oh, cielos. Pues... aquí estoy.

Este historia... demonios. Fue el segundo de cuando comencé a escribir fics D:

Comencé escribiendo cosas un tanto serias (o algo así) pero esta historia en particular es muy diferente XD. Es muy, muy necia... muy, muy necia. Tiene cosas muy absurdas, sin embargo, me da un poco de nostalgia :P

Lo he ido modificando con el tiempo y me gustaría compartirlo aquí también ¿Porque no?

 **Pues bien, aquí van unas cuantas advertencias (Que ni lo son... o quizá si, quien sabe... ¿Debería haberlas puesto al principio?):**

He de decir que Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y todo eso :P, yo sólo los tomé un rato para divertirme y denigrarlos un poco.

Temática Shonen - ai (al menos al principio, porque después... nah... o quizá si :P... o no.)

AU con un intento de humor. Las personalidades de los personajes pueden estar un poco salidas, pero bueno, que se le va hacer XP. La pérdida de la dignidad de los personajes y el aburrimiento también pueden ser efectos secundarios por leer este fic baboso.

 **Shion x Mu**

(Raro ¿No?, el fic es todavía más rarito)

Gracias por leer.

.

 **¡Actualización 05/05/15! :**

 **Bueno, he vuelto a subir este fic porque... bueno... por una tontería mía desapareció de la página :V**

 **Pero ya está, espero ya haberlo arreglado.**

 **Subiré todos los capítulos de una vez hasta donde me quedé, es decir, hasta el cap 12.**

 **Disculpen las molestias.**

 **Las respuestas de sus anteriores reviews aparecerán como estaban.**

 **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y sus comentarios! :D**


	2. La Caminata

**Hey ¿Qué hay?**

Les dejo el segundo capitulín del día. El fic ya ha avanzado un poco, así que para ahorrarme algo de tiempo estaré subiendo de dos capítulos por actualización.

Gracias por pasarse por aquí y por leer.

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo II**

 **La caminata.**

.

\- ¿No estás enojado...verdad? – Milo trató de justificar lo que sucedía – bien, no ha sido la mejor manera pero… verás, es que…

\- No Milo, no estoy enojado – murmuró. Sus compañeros respiraron aliviados, en su voz no había alguna detonación de recelo o exasperación – Aunque… – mas su atención se centró de nuevo en Mu, creyendo que esta vez les reclamaría – esta cosa es un poco molesta – les dijo, apuntando al papel como un leve gesto de frustración.

.

A pesar de su enmarañado plan para sonsacarlo, su intención no había sido la de molestar. Mu lo sabía, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser un poco extravagante la forma en que le demostraban su preocupación. Además, las tímidas palabras de Aioria eran pura verdad. Pasaba mucho tiempo recluido en su taller, curando cada una de sus heridas por cada armadura que lograba resucitar. En un principio le había funcionado, pero al pasar el primer aniversario de su propia resurrección sintió que su labor no lograba satisfacerlo, al menos no del todo.

Cuando el segundo aniversario pasó y luego el tercero, algo ya rondaba a su alrededor. Como una sensación o como un deseo que no llegaba a tener una forma definida; y el no saber que era le llegaba a incomodar. Ese _algo_ faltaba en su vida, pero en su reclusión sería difícil encontrarle.

Por momentos creía sentirle cerca, muy cerca, y de la nada le embargaba una inmensa dicha que podía durarle días, semanas… para después abandonarle y olvidarse de ella hasta que sólo lo percibía como un vago recuerdo de felicidad ajena. Durante ese periodo se le llenaba la cabeza de los errores de su vida pasada y trataba de alejarlas enajenándose con su trabajo, batallando internamente por deshacerse de los fantasmas del pasado y olvidándose de continuar en el presente.

.

\- ¡Ah sí, debe serlo! – Rió de nuevo Milo llevándose las manos tras la cabeza, complacido de que ya todo estuviera arreglado – ¡Nuestro querido Patriarca tiene muy buenos trucos para convencer a la gente!

.

Mu estaba confundido.

.

\- Aún no me puedo creer que mi maestro esté involucrado… – confesó, cubriéndose el rostro con su bufanda.

\- Pues él quería que vinieras, dijo que te haría bien…

\- Pero es que... – dudó, mirando hacia la oscuridad, distraído con sus pensamientos – no me lo imagino en esa clase de eventos…

\- Ha estado en unas cuantas fiestas, tampoco es que se la pase todo el día borracho – respondió como si nada Aioria.

\- Va-vaya… – tartamudeó en voz baja, bajando la mirada al suelo para que sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta de su sobresalto.

.

Tal vez no conocía tan bien a su maestro como pensaba.

Esa revelación se volvía un vacío personal; es decir, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel señor serio e imponente pudiera encontrar regocijo en placeres tan… ¿Terrenales era la palabra correcta?... no sabía ni cómo describirlo. Se sentía raro, un tanto desubicado.

Pero eso no podía significar que estuviera decepcionado de su maestro ¡No, No!

A los ojos de Mu nadie podría comparársele.

¡Jamás podría! ¡Él era tan perfecto, un valiosísimo ejemplo de rectitud y dignidad!...

Mas el admirarle – hasta ponerlo en un pedestal casi inalcanzable – hacía de lado algunas cosas. Sólo que era muy confuso pensar en ello.

.

\- No es como _otros_ que el día de su cumpleaños se teletransportan a Jamir y nos dejan sin cumpleañero… – reprochó Milo, jalando con suavidad las mejillas de Mu y de paso rompiendo con sus conflictos mentales – ¡Tuvimos que festejar sin ti pequeño truhan, no nos dejaste opción, ya todo estaba listo!

.

Bajo la bufanda, el rostro de Mu palideció.

.

\- No recuerdo... no recuerdo que hayan preguntado mi opinión... al respecto. – respondió con dificultad, dejando de lado el tema de su maestro.

.

Que va, su cumpleaños sólo había sido un pretexto más para embriagarse y hacer destrozos en templos ajenos – en esa ocasión, le había tocado al de Aries – y eso lo comprobó tres días después, cuando regresó y se encontró con un enorme agujero en la pared, su pulcro templo hecho un chiquero y la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar desnudo en su habitación, y sobre su cama, al que fuera tiempo atrás el caballero de la arpía de los 108 terrores de Hades, nada más ni nada menos que Valentine.

Aquello terminó por crisparle los nervios, mandando al diablo todo rastro de serenidad.

.

\- ¡Había un tipo en mi habitación!… – recordó alterado, alzando la voz – ¡Tan pronto me vio entrar cerró la puerta! ¡La puerta! – Gritó – ¡Se me tiró encima!

\- Ah sí, creo que llegaron algunos ex espectros – dijo Milo, fresco como lechuga. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla – Humm... ¿Cuántos crees que eran, Aioria?

\- Yo diría que unos treinta y tres si no es que más… más la demás gente que ya estábamos ahí – se contó los dedos pero no le alcanzaron ni de chiste –… ¡Vaya! – silbó impresionado – éramos demasiados, tuvimos que tirar una pared para dar todos…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Mu se giró hacia ellos, caminando de espaldas.

\- Sí, es cierto ¿Recuerdas la cara de Kanon cuando vio entrar a Radamanthys?, tan pronto lo vio se colgó de su cuello y no hubo quien lo separara, pasaron varias horas en el dormitorio de Mu.

\- ¡¿Q-qué, qué?!

\- Ahora que recuerdo, Valentine se ofreció a cuidar el templo hasta que regresaras, dijo que te tenía una sorpresa, que considerado de su parte.

\- Es cierto Aioria – respondió Milo – Mu, creo que le gustas.

\- ¡¿Pero que están diciendo?! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco, nunca he hablado con él! ¡Ni una palabra, ni una! – Alzó un dedo, recalcando sus palabras – ¡¿Desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos de los espectros?!

.

Qué forma de enterarse de lo sucedido ¿Es que esa anoche trataban de provocarle un infarto?

.

\- Ex expertos – corrigió Milo – ahora van por el camino del bien… o algo así – levantó la mirada al cielo en pose heroica – y respondiendo a tu pregunta… – volvió su atención hacia su alterado amigo, girándolo de nuevo para que viera su camino y abrazándolo por los hombros cortésmente – pues desde que Kanon se lio con el cejón de Radamanthys, y doña Pandora con el chico fénix, hemos formado una gran familia – se llevó una mano al pecho, conmovido - que hermosos lazos…

\- De hecho Mu… – se unió Aioria, empujando a Milo y ocupando su lugar – Valentine te conoce porque le hemos pasado fotos de ti, ¿Sabes? sus preferidas son donde apareces durmiendo y en la ducha – dijo al instante, como si violar la privacidad de Mu fuera cosa de todos los días.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! – se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Mu – le habló Aioria comprensivo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda – nada, nada…nada de nada – ni siquiera le miraba, estaba más entretenido en analizar una foto del mismo Mu que se había guardado para su colección – nada… –se mordió los labios – …nada…

\- ¡Ese tal Valentine estuvo a punto de… ¡En mi cama!... ¡Tenía un moño de regalo en su… ¡En su… – un golpe de pánico le sobrecogió – ¡Tuve que golpearle y salir huyendo de mi propio templo! – confesó, sin atreverse a terminar ninguna frase que le regresara a ese bochornoso momento.

\- ¡Wow! Que original – Milo les alcanzó – No es por presumir, pero lo mismo le hice a Camus cuando… – un enorme bloque de hielo cayó del cielo, aplastándole contra el suelo.

.

Segundos después, vieron a Camus pasando a su lado sin inmutarse.

Mu estaba harto, lo único que quería era dormir y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Todavía recordaba el trabajo que le había costado reconstruir el templo de Aries, también el incinerar su cama, conseguir una nueva; y durante la primera semana después del incidente, durmió con la luz encendida, atrincherado en una esquina de su habitación, tras cajas y cajas de armaduras, abriendo los ojos al primer ruido que escuchase.

Pero de eso, nadie debía de enterarse.

.

\- ¡Se acabó, me voy! – sentenció, sin importarle que desde hacía un rato estuviera hablando a gritos, faceta que distaba mucho de su acostumbrada serenidad – ¡No quiero escuchar ni una cosa más!

\- N-no Mu…no p-puedes… – se escuchó la jadeante voz de Milo, del cual sólo se apreciaban sus brazos por debajo del bloque de hielo.

\- ¡¿Cómo qué no?! – Refunfuñó, dándose la vuelta y tratando de aferrarse a cuanta piedra y estructura encontrase en su camino – ¡¿Por qué?! – exclamó irritado viendo como todo esfuerzo por detenerse era imposible. Frustrado, arrojó una piedra que había quedado en sus manos, con tal tino que fue a caer sobre Aioria quien seguía en la meticulosa observación de su trabajo.

\- Que buena foto, soy todo una artista… ¡Ay! – el impacto en su cabeza fue lo suficientemente doloroso para soltar la fotografía en el instante en el que el viento sopló, llevándosela a volar muy lejos. Aioria salió corriendo tras ella, lanzando una que otra palabrota y con un ligero chichón en la cabeza; pasando de Mu y compañía.

\- ¡Quítame esta cosa! – exigió Mu tratando de quitarse el sello, pero Aioria ya había desaparecido.

.

Sin Leo y con Milo fuera de combate, el único que quedaba era el siempre confiable Camus, quien seguía caminando como si nada. A Mu le pareció que de él salían destellos de luz y que ángeles bajados del cielo cantaban a medida que se acercaba con mortal lentitud a su encuentro. Sólo le faltaba blandir una espada y montar el corcel blanco para que esa imagen de héroe estuviera completa; y es que con ese aire de seguridad y confianza que de él emanaba era seguro que le ayudaría en su terrible pena.

.

\- Gracias a Athena – Suspiró – que bueno que sigues aquí, estaba comenzando a pensar que me pasaría toda la noche caminando ¿Te imaginas? – Confesó aliviado – quien sabe hasta dónde llegaría, tal vez hasta el próximo pueblo o un poco más lejos; este sello en verdad que es terrible. No se puede obligar a la gente a hacer algo que no desee... no digo que caminar sea algo malo – negó con la cabeza – a todos nos gusta dar un buen paseo por las noches, sobre todo en estas fechas tan… – Camus le rebasó por unos cuantos pasos, alarmando a Mu – ¡Es-espera! – le llamó, acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo.

.

Bajó de dos en dos los escalones que los separaban, hasta que logró darle alcance.

.

\- Por favor Camus, sé que eres un buen hombre – le habló agitado – y… y creo que eres una persona agradable... aunque haya quien piense que eres un tanto amargado… – la mirada que le echó el Acuario no era precisamente de aliento, Mu rápidamente intentó corregir lo dicho – l-lo que quiero decir es que al ser una persona de bien, sé que siempre estarás de acuerdo en apoyar a quien más lo necesite y… bueno… – comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pues Camus parecía indiferente a sus palabras ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan difícil? – y…en…en estos momentos, por ejemplo, es cuando puedes poner en práctica tus buenas intenciones…

.

Mu tropezó al bajar un escalón y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por que alcanzó a abrazarse a una columna, sin embargo en lo que volvía a su incesante caminar Camus le dejó atrás. Elevó la mirada al cielo nocturno lamentando su infortunio, cada vez con menos ánimos de seguirle. Una vez más sus pies no le dejaron descansar y caminó tras él, encorvado, cansado, sediento y con la sensación de que alguien se reía de su martirio.

.

\- Sólo quiero ir a casa ¿Es mucho pedir? – habló más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado – ¿Por qué tuve que salir?, debí quedarme en mi habitación…pude haberme echó el dormido y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí – bufó y el sello en su frente se movió ligeramente hacia arriba, cayendo nuevamente y pegándose a la punta de su nariz – genial…. – se quejó, tirando del papel a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada – ahora tengo un pedazo de... algo pegado en la cara que no me deja ver bien, como si el andar descalzo y sin abrigo en una noche nefastamente fría no fuera suficiente ¿Cuándo bajo la temperatura?, se me congelan los ….

\- Llegamos. – Camus se detuvo y al estar Mu tan ocupado lamentándose chocó contra su espalda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que llegamos? – se quejó, frotándose la nariz con las manos.

.

No tardó en darse cuenta a que se refería su camarada, pues al elevar la mirada se encontró con el enorme arco de piedra sobre su cabeza que representaba la entrada principal del Coliseo.

.

\- El sello está partido a la mitad… – explicó un estoico Camus a Mu que veía con la boca abierta la antigua estructura de piedra, como si en cualquier momento fuese a caerle encima – sólo tengo unos segundos antes de que vuelvas a moverte. – Y es que en el momento en que llegaron a la entrada del Coliseo, los pies de Mu se detuvieron anclándolo en el suelo sin que este se diera cuenta – Para que puedas quitártelo tienes que volver a unirlo…pídeselo.

.

En el justo instante en que se giró para mirarlo, su cuerpo se movió adentrándose al oscuro y largo pasillo que separaba el exterior. Por instinto, se sujetó a las paredes, pero la fuerza que lo jalaba hacia adentro era mucho más fuerte que sus intentos por escapar.

.

\- ¡Camus, no me puedes dejar así, desde un principio no quería venir!

\- Pídeselo a él – repitió impasible.

\- ¡P-pero! – desesperado, giró su cabeza hacia los lados. Pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver nada – ¡¿Quién tiene la otra mitad?! – Al ver que no había respuesta se inquietó aún más – ¡Al menos dame una antorcha! – fue su último gritó antes de adentrarse por completo y perderse en el oscuro pasillo.

.

Camus se despidió elegantemente con la mano, mirando con incertidumbre por donde su amigo había desaparecido.

.

\- Suerte Mu… – susurró.

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo II**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Y ahora, algunas notas finales (Que he reciclado y vuelto a poner :P... incluso he vuelto a utilizar esto mismo :V) :**

Nuestro valiente héroe sólo le queda encontrar a quien tenga la otra mitad del sello, pero ¿Quién podrá ser? *voz de narrador haciendo pausa de suspenso*

 _¿Qué quién? pues obvio: Cassios._

En fin.

No sé, pero en algún momento pensé en emparejar a Valentine con Mu... ni al caso... ¿O tal vez...

Bueno, quien sabe, tal vez algún día haga un fic sobre ello... si es que logro terminar los que nunca termino ¬_¬ ...

Y... ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y... ¡Gracias por leer!

.


	3. El Coliseo

Hola, les dejo el tercer capítulo :V

¡Gracias por pasarse a leer! :D

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **El Coliseo.**

.

Recorrió el largo camino en silencio, tanteando las paredes húmedas sólo por si volvía a resbalar. Desde hacía un rato que se había cansado de arañar las paredes pero como no le estaba resultando, con toda la frustración que pudo acumular desde que había sido forzado a seguir sin rumbo fijo, optó por dejarse llevar. Quién sabe, pudiera ser que entre tanta oscuridad cayera en un agujero a otra dimensión y terminara con toda esa tontería.

El otro extremo del pasillo le mostró la luz y frente a él se extendió una imagen de fuego y noche que recorría hasta el último rincón del lugar. Al salir, el penetrante olor a tabaco* y alcohol le recibió de lleno en la cara aturdiéndole al instante, como si el lugar entero le tirara bocanadas de viciado aire a propósito. Se cubrió boca y nariz pero sus ojos lagrimaron por las cenizas que revoloteaban en el aire, algunas aún con suaves llamas naciendo de ellas y consumiéndolas lentamente.

Las borrosas siluetas a su alrededor se movían y tomaban forma tras la sombra de sus pestañas, chocando contra su cuerpo y perdiéndose entre su movimiento. Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, se vio envuelto en un mar de personas que iban y venían, que hablaban y gritaban, todo al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. No sólo había caballeros de la orden de Athena sino medio pueblo o más, ¿Quién les había dejado entrar?...

Qué pequeño podía llegar a verse el coliseo ante la enorme cantidad de gente que había en él, no había un solo espacio que no estuviera ocupado: las gradas, las esquinas, los arcos, la arena en la que algún tiempo atrás el honor y la gloria se peleaban a muerte…

¿Qué clase de retorcido sueño era ese?

Lamentablemente estaba muy despierto, los pisotones de los que eran víctimas sus descalzos pies y los empujones le confirmaban que así era. Se quejaba entre dientes, pero aunque quisiera gritar, su voz sería tragada por el bullicio y la música, si es que el estruendo que le taladraba los oídos podía llamarse así.

Antes, en el camino hacia el coliseo, el frío le calaba los huesos pero en ese momento – entre los cuerpos que se restregaban descaradamente al suyo y el aliento de cada una de esas personas – el calor era insoportable.

Y mientras sus pies no dejaban de andar se preguntaba cosas como ¿Por qué Camus le había dejado solo? o ¿Por qué no venía alguien y le daba un buen golpe?, al menos así podría quedarse inconsciente y no tendría que seguir sufriendo las peripecias de una frustrante noche, como el estar bañado en licor por una botella – que salió volando de quien sabe dónde –, derramándose sobre de él, o el ser casi estrangulado al serle arrebatada la bufanda* de su cuello.

Sus pálidos hombros temblaron al perder la preciada bufanda que los cubría, humedeciéndose rápidamente del licor que caía de sus cabellos y dejándole una incómoda sensación pegajosa. Sintiéndose expuesto, se llevó las manos a los hombros, cubriéndose lo más que pudo, mirando con desconfianza hacia ambos lados, esperando no ser observado en tan desfavorable situación. Que mal momento para vestir prendas tan ligeras y descubiertas, si lo hubiera sabido antes…

Estando ahí, si alguien volteaba a mirarlo, Mu bajaba la cabeza o miraba hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. Lo serio fue cuando le manosearon, ahí las cosas se complicaron y en más de una ocasión dio brincos por la conmoción, tacleando a cuanta persona estuviera enfrente para alejarse lo más pronto posible.

Así fue como, en uno de sus intentos por huir, chocó contra su buen amigo Aldebarán pero no evitando caer de espaldas al suelo.

.

\- Con qué golpeando a la gente ¿Eh? – se giró el enorme hombre, dejando la amena conversación con el grupo de alegres amazonas para enfrentar al busca pleitos – creo que tendremos que ponerte en tu lugar – se tronó los nudillos girando un instante a su público para asegurarse de ser visto y quedar bien con ellas.

.

Estuvo a punto de asestarle un buen golpe pero alcanzó a detenerse tan pronto le reconoció.

.

\- ¿Mu? – parpadeó, mirándole como si se tratase de una fantasmagórica aparición. Reaccionó segundos después, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie – ¡Discúlpame, es que no te reconocí!…

.

Vaya, seguro era difícil diferenciarlo entre los miles de cientos de lemurianos* que existían en el Santuario. O tal vez su confusión se debiera a que el color de su cabello fuera tan aburrido y común en esos días.

Entre lila, lavanda (¿Ése era un color?), morado. Algo así.

Si, era tan fácil confundirse.

.

\- Es decir, no creí que... bueno, ya sabes. – corrigió Aldebarán soltándole amablemente, viendo la cara de incredulidad en su amigo.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada… – respondió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la ironía. Aldebarán no tenía la culpa de su mal humor, no era justo desquitarse con él, ni siquiera por medio de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Caray! – sin embargo, como era de suponer, Aldebarán no se dio por enterado. Se carcajeó, aún sin salir de su asombro – ¡Creí que nunca te vería en una de nuestras _conbebencias_! ¡Pero, hombre! ¡Mírate! – le palmeó la espalda, haciéndole dar dos pasos hacia adelante – Es como... no sé... es como mirarte y sentirme obligado a preguntarte ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo me pregunto… – respondió, secándose el sudor de la cara con el dorso de la mano y recogiéndose el cabello sobre un hombro con la otra.

\- No me malinterpretes Mu – se disculpó, creyendo que le había ofendido de alguna manera – No es como si te estuviera sacando o...

\- No, descuida, está bien – resopló cansado, abanicándose – ¿Soy el único que siente tanto calor aquí? – preguntó mientras se amarraba el cabello en un nudo provisional, sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Tauro.

\- Debe ser por las hogueras, ¡Están por todos lados! – señaló – con una que se apague, el coliseo se vuelve sombrío. Por eso las mantienen encendidas, ¡A todas ellas! – se llevó una mano a la cabeza – en verdad, no era mi intención golpearte, créeme…pero ya sabes, hay que quedar bien con las chicas… a estas en particular les gustan los hombres rudos… – le susurró, a la vez que señalaba discretamente con la mirada a las mujeres detrás de él.

\- Claro, claro… – no tenía ni idea a que se refería, pero decidió darle por su lado.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cosa ahí? – preguntó apuntando el papel.

\- Larga historia… – resopló.

.

De pronto, como si no fuera suficiente el haber estado a nada de ser golpeado, sintió que tiraban con fuerza de su brazo. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Aldebarán, Mu fue obligado a dar una vuelta, chocando de frente contra su misterioso agresor. Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con un rostro bastante familiar.

.

\- ¿Saga? – preguntó, extrañado por el trato tan confianzudo con el que el mayor le tenía sujeto del brazo y por ahí una mano ya empezaba a meterse por debajo de sus ropas – ¿Quién te crees para tocarme de esta vulgar manera? – reclamó, forcejeando para alejarse de él.

.

Una desdeñosa carcajada se abrió paso entre sus reclamaciones.

.

\- Mi hermano es un poco estúpido para estas cosas... en cambio yo, sé dónde y cómo tocar… – le habló muy cerca del oído, para el desagrado de Mu – hueles bien…– le susurró, antes de morderle la oreja.

.

Y hubiese sucedió así, de no ser porque Mu logró empujarle (con la ayuda de la fuerte mano de Aldebarán) antes de que su lengua le rozase siquiera.

Kanon… eso lo explicaba todo.

Ese maldito gemelo y su maldita manía de acechador… no sabía de dónde había sacado que podía tocarle a sus anchas sin recibir a cambio su merecido. Ya desde un tiempo atrás había agarrado el mal hábito de emboscarle y caerle encima cuando menos se lo esperaba, pero sus planes siempre eran frustrados por una u otra cosa.

Al menos ya sabía que no era Saga, que ese también no era alguien a quien deseara encontrarse. Y no es que se comportara de igual manera que su gemelo – de hecho, podría decirse que era mucho más serio y mejor comportado que su hermanito el pervertido – pero había ciertos rencores del pasado que no le permitían verle como alguien de confianza.

Porque sí, Mu tras esa imagen de gentileza y humildad, podía llegar a ser muy rencoroso.

Mientras Kanon luchaba por soltarse del agarre que Aldebarán mantenía sobre su cara – elevándolo sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo – Mu se acomodó las ropas que el gemelo le había intentado sacar. Aldebarán le miró como pidiendo su aprobación y el ariano movió la mano en señal de que ya estaba bien, así que Aldebarán le soltó, cayendo Kanon con gracia al suelo.

.

\- Que aguafiestas, yo sólo estaba jugando… – se quejó el gemelo sentado en el suelo, sobándose el trasero.

\- No nos vengas a arruinar la noche con tus estupideces Kanon – le dijo Tauro cruzado de brazos – ya puedes irte por donde viniste.

\- Ya te dije que era una broma, no sé porque te lo tomas tan a pecho _cordero_ … claro, que si tú quieres… – le dijo insinuante e ignorando por completo a Aldebarán – podemos ir a…

\- Creo que el viaje a Ulan Bator* no te bastó ¿Verdad? – respondió Mu, refiriéndose al último intento del gemelo por manosearle y que había resultado en su teletransportación a la capital de Mongolia, sin viaje de regreso.

.

Un momento.

¿Le había dicho qué?

.

\- Mucho frío para mi gusto – contestó cínico, frotándose los hombros con las manos – creo que exageraste esa vez, yo sólo quería darte las buenas noches y tú vas y me mandas a mil trescientos metros sobre el nivel del mar… hum, el viaje fue muy largo, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo me costó regresar al santuario… aunque en el viaje de regreso tuve la oportunidad de conocer el museo del camello… ¿Sabías que…

\- Me parece que ya es hora de que te vayas ¿No, Kanon? – le interrumpió un irritado Mu sabiendo que si no lo hacía, el chico no dejaría de hablar de cuanta tontería le viniera a la cabeza.

\- Pues resulta que me gustaría quedarme un rato más…contigo. – contestó, dando a entender que Tauro sobraba en escena.

\- Yo creo que no – respondió Aldebarán, apoyando a su amigo y molesto por la forma en que el gemelo se le insinuaba a Mu… aunque la mayor parte de su enojo era porque su conversación con las chicas de hacía un rato había sido interrumpida y habían terminaron por marcharse.

\- ¿Y esas ropas? – Kanon reparó en la vestimenta de Mu. Se paró de un brinco y dio una vuelta alrededor de él, escudriñando con esmero su atuendo – te ves… – le echó una mirada de arriba abajo – diferente... – asintió con la cabeza como muestra de aprobación – ¿Pero no tienes frío?…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se estaba cansando del interrogatorio. Kanon estaba loco, eran sus acostumbradas prendas, no había nada de diferente.

\- Pues…estás un poco…descubierto de… ahí atrás… – señaló la expuesta espalda de Mu, inclinando un poco la cabeza para darle un vistazo.

\- No es nada, Kanon deja de mirarme así… – contestó cortante, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda – no tengo por qué seguir escuchando tus tonterías…

\- Sólo me gustaría saber porque estas vestido tan deliciosamente…

\- Bien, ya tendrás tiempo de explicarlo, ya que estás aquí, déjame presentarte Mu, ¡Vamos, ven conmigo! – salió en su defensa Aldebarán, llevándoselo lejos de Kanon hacia el grupo de Amazonas que avistó nuevamente a unos metros de ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué... ¡Aún no consigo que se venga conmigo! – fuese doble sentido o no, Mu no se quedó a averiguarlo. De unas cuantas zancadas Aldebarán dejó a Kanon muy detrás sin que pudiera alcanzarlos por la cantidad de gente que le dificultaba el seguirlos – ¡Mierda, los perdí! – maldijo, sin encontrar algún rastro de ellos.

.

¡¿Cómo podía haber perdido a un chico de llamativa cabellera y a un hombre de más de dos metros?!

Mientras tanto, Mu agradecía que Tauro le hubiese ayudado con Kanon, pero tampoco podía quedarse con él. Si bien, se había quedado quieto durante un rato, sus pies volvían a moverse, esta vez con más prisa.

.

\- Verás Aldebarán… – la voz de Mu sonaba apenada – no creo que pueda quedarme...

\- ¡Tonterías! – le reprendió Tauro – es un milagro verte por aquí, tienes que aprovechar para divertirte… sólo ignora a los idiotas como Kanon y verás que te la pasarás bien – Aldebarán sintió como Mu era quien le jalaba ahora, tensando su agarre – ya sabía yo que si querías… – le dijo sonriendo – pero con calma ¿Eh?, que las chicas no van a ir a ningún lado…

\- Pero yo si…

.

Ni siquiera el agarre de esas fuertes manos pudo contra la fuerza que el sello imponía sobre Mu y a pesar del esfuerzo por detenerlo terminó por soltarle.

.

\- ¡Mu espera! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! – gritó, viendo cómo se alejaba a paso presuroso sin poder alcanzarlo por la barrera de personas que se habían puesto a bailar al cambio de música – ¡Mu!

\- ¡Te lo explicaré luego! ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió a medida que se alejaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Aldebarán no lograba escucharlo debido al ruido.

\- ¡Luego! ¡Dije luego! – repitió Mu, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Olvídalo! – fastidiado, hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

.

Pero Mu ya no le escuchaba.

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo III**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y ahora algunas notas finales de la autora (Oshe si) :**

 _Bufanda*_ Eso de la bufanda me dejo pensando… según, en uno de los episodios especiales de Lost canvas (Capítulo 0 "El Escudo de Titan Color Sangre"… sacado de wikia :) ) la tela que llevan en el cuello es una bufanda. Tokusa (hermano de _mi_ Yuzuriha ) dice que es una bufanda. Mu, Atla, Yuzuriha, Sage y Shion de peque la utilizan ¿Es la misma prenda, no?, espero que sí. Sin embargo, si es otra cosa, no duden en avisarme para editar.

 _Olor a tabaco*_ Seeeeeeeeeeeee, seguro. (Taba juerte la lechuga :V)

 _Lemurianos*_ Aquí tenemos que hacer una pequeña pausa porque me parece bien darle algo de importancia. Anteriormente no lo hice pero, como me falta un pequeño espacio para cubrir mis diez hojas de capítulo, lo haré. No entraré a profundidad (oshe no) en el tema porque… uf, es una historia algo larga.

La cosa es que Don Kurumada en ningún momento dentro de su manga clasifica a los caballeros de Aries (Lease Shion, Mu y el pequeñajo de Kiki) como pertenecientes a esta raza. Todo esto de que pertenecían a una raza diferente salió de un Spin-off llamado el Hipermito (Wikia Saint Seiya) que relata una historia acerca del continente Mu y sus habitantes que eran alquimistas a los que la Diosa Athena encomendó la creación de las sagradas vestimentas para sus guerreros (Armaduras pa la banda :P ).

De todo esto, en el manga de don señor la única relación que hay – al parecer – con esta historia es el nombre de Mu y su condición de alquimista. Sin embargo, viendo que a los chicos de Aries esta historia les quedaba como anillo al dedo, el fandom – o al menos la mayoría – les acogió como seres diferentes a los humanos (o algo así, no me crean mucho). Incluso, si seguimos esta línea, llamarles lemurianos sería erróneo. En todo caso serían Muvianos, muenses o que se yo.

Y entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la palabra "Lemurianos" que aparece y seguirá apareciendo en lo que queda del fic? Nada en realidad. Es sólo que yo, como la autora lechuga que soy, me paso por alto muchas cosas canon para mi propio beneficio :V . La verdad es que me gusta más cómo suena la palabra lemuriano en vez de muviano, je. Por lo que, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo anterior (o mejor dicho, haciendo un revoltijo de todo eso, basándome en unas cosas y en otras no) mi fic hará como que no sabe nada y seguirá su propia historia (babosa).

Así que, querido lector que has llegado hasta aquí (¿En verdad llegaste hasta aquí? Wow, deja de leer tantas tonterías, te hará mal) si eres un seguidor del canon no te tomes a mal el fic, este buen chico es pura y maravillosa payasada. Lo mismo va para los seguidores del Spin-off. Ahora que si eres seguidor del canon y el Spin-off y al encontrarte con mi fic pusiste el grito en el cielo y tienes deseos de darme una buena tunda por el revoltijo que he hecho, solo me resta decirte una cosa:

¡Lero, lero, no sabes donde vivo! *corre como gacela*

 _Ulan Bator*_ Ah… el lugar donde fue teletransportado Kanon es la capital de Mongolia, según es uno de los diez lugares más fríos del mundo y el museo del camello está dentro de su museo de historia o algo así :P… sería un buen lugar para visitar, tal vez algún día manosee a Mu y me lleve ahí :)

.

En fin.

Oshe Kanon, ¿Qué confiancitas son esas? Méndigo sabrozukis

(¿Se han dado cuenta de la cantidad de frases tan bizarras que hay y se usan últimamente?)

Y... ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. El Encuentro

¡El segundo capítulo del día!

Gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar :D

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **El Encuentro.**

 **.**

¡Ah, ese endemoniado Kanon! Si no fuera por el sello, Mu le hubiera mandado directo al desierto de Lut* donde nadie escucharía sus gritos de ayuda.

Una risa malvada se escuchó dentro de su cabeza, saboreando una dulce venganza que aún no probaba pero que se aseguraría por cumplir. ¿Acaso ese gemelo del demonio creía que podría irse muy campante por ahí, sin deber ni temer nada?, ¡Ja!, ¡Por supuesto que no! Mu no se había olvidado de la desagradable historia que Milo y Aioria le habían contado. Mira que utilizar su sagrado lecho para satisfacer sus perversidades… ¡Era imperdonable!

Masculló enfadado, mordisqueando la tela de su ropa.

Sin embargo, por más que el enojo le incitara a blasfemar, se rehusaba a ensuciarse la boca con palabrería grotesca. A diferencia de otros – Kanon – él sabía cómo comportarse de forma educada y a la altura de la situación. No perdería la compostura por nada del mundo. Ni porque hubiese sido tocado de semejante manera.

La tela de su ropa se desgarró.

.

\- ¡¿Quién se cree?! – gritó, con los puños temblándole y los cabellos erizados de puro coraje – ¡Es un…

.

Serenidad ante todo.

Inhalar…exhalar…inhalar…exhalar… que complicado era mantener la compostura con semejantes compañeros.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, buscando tranquilizarse. El agarre con el que mantenía aferrada sus ropas fue cediendo a medida que su respiración se volvía más lenta, sintiendo de nuevo que tenía controlada la situación. Cuando sus párpados se abrieron, ya el enojo se había vuelto una ligera irritación, nada que no pudiera manejar.

Lo juraba, si esto seguía así…

.

\- Mi cabeza explotará… – se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeando con suavidad.

.

Reprimir.

Lo mismo de siempre.

Lo que fuera, muy pocas veces terminaba por ser expresado. En la mayoría de las ocasiones se resignaba a silenciarse, aunque con ello un sabor amargo le quemara la garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba la oportunidad de expresar lo que en verdad quería; se sentía como un extraño al pensar en que alguien viera su lado más humano, el que quería gritarle al mundo que tras esa imagen gris y sin chiste había alguien vivo, alguien que quería seguir pero que no sabía cómo.

Prefería refugiarse tras sus barreras a dar un paso al frente. Y no es que tuviera miedo de tropezar en esta nueva vida, no, no era eso.

Estaba agradecido con la diosa, ella había sido muy amable en verter vida nuevamente sobre él pero…

¿Había valido la pena ese esfuerzo por parte de ella?

Es decir, tampoco es que se sintiera mal porque Athena siguiera al pendiente de ellos, después de todo, siendo una diosa, parte de sus obligaciones como tal era velar por que sus nobles guerreros tuvieran un descanso tras guerras y muerte (unos más merecedores que otros pero al fin y al cabo dignos de un momento de alivio), al menos creía que era un acuerdo justo.

Pero hablando de él en específico ¿Qué papel tenía Mu si ni siquiera sabía cómo disfrutar de una tranquila vida (lejos de caos y destrucción) que se le había regalado? Tenía la cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo metida en el pasado, rememorando cada una de sus acciones del ayer…

Mentira, solo se acordaba de sus errores. Ahí estaba el problema.

No sabía si sus compañeros llegaban a pensar de esa manera, tal vez era el único que se sentía un inútil. Le atormentaba el recordar pero no podía alejarse de ello. Y eso mismo le hacía sentirse indigno del regalo de la diosa y sobre todo, de compartirlo con esa persona; vivir en el mismo lugar, en el mismo tiempo y en la misma vida que aquel gran señor al que tanto admiraba.

Le frustraba el no haber sido capaz de ayudar cuando más le necesitó, el no haber estado ahí en el momento de su muerte. El no poder acompañarlo en sus últimos días, el no enterarse de la maldad que rondaba en el santuario hasta que fue demasiado tarde… el haberle perdido no una sino dos veces…

El no haberle visto partir.

El no haberse despedido.

Y sin darse cuenta, esa obsesión por su pasado le consumía día tras día.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Todo aquello había sido inevitable. No podría haber hecho algo por cambiarlo, cada uno de los acontecimientos tenía un porque, un motivo por el cual habían sucedido. Y de no haber sido así, si las piezas del pasado no hubieran encajado… ese mismo mal que lo empezó todo nunca hubiera sido derrocado.

Esa era la verdad.

Más la culpa y aquella etiqueta autoimpuesta de mediocridad – que se había quedado en él hasta el final de sus días – había revivido junto con su nueva vida cegándole, hiriéndole. No importaba cuanto rencor guardase contra Saga, al final Mu siempre lo volcaba contra sí mismo, recriminándose por no haber actuado de diferente manera.

Saga… ¿Qué pensaría Saga sobre ello?

…

Por ello, no podía disfrutar sin que la culpa le nublara la razón y dejaba de lado sus mejores intenciones y esfuerzos. Reprimía cualquier cosa que le hiciera sobresalir en una vida que no sentía merecer, ya fueran sentimientos o forma de pensar, daba igual.

Ah, podría resultar en extremo deprimente su manera de ver las cosas.

El coraje contra Kanon se había ido menguado por sus laberínticos problemas existenciales, ya ni el gusto por la venganza le había quedado. En realidad, no encontraba dicha en el sufrimiento ajeno y aquello que se decía sobre el dulce sabor de la venganza le resultaba incierto. A su juicio, debía ser de otro sabor un tanto más intolerable.

Aunque… aquella vez había sido sin intención. Mu había despertado una noche sobresaltado por el manoseo en su trasero. Abrió los ojos, saltó de la cama y cuando se dio cuenta, Kanon ya había desaparecido. Un pequeño error de su parte, lo reconocía. Se disculpó semanas después, cuando el gemelo logró volver montado sobre un camello igual de flaco, ojeroso y apestoso que su jinete.

Bien, el único que apestaba ahí era Kanon, el pobre camello no tenía culpa alguna.

Al menos se había librado esa vez. De no ser porque Kanon cayó de su asiento al suelo desmayado por el agotamiento, se las habría cobrado a Mu como solo él sabía. No había pasado nada grave después de eso – nada, hasta lo de recién en el coliseo –, pero por si las dudas el ariano mantenía la guardia en alto; y es que con ese gemelo nunca se sabía en qué momento podría volver para tomar revancha.

Al final, lo único que había quedado de esa no-venganza había sido un Kanon inconsciente por varios días y un camello que Mu tomó a su cuidado, permitiéndole vivir muy felizmente en los campos cercanos del templo de Aries. Una linda historia con un lindo final feliz (o algo así).

Pues bien, regresando a su anterior situación, había tenido la esperanza de que Aldebarán fuera quien tuviera la otra parte del sello; y es que el encontrárselo entre tanta gente había sido una suerte. Pero viendo que aún seguía moviéndose no le quedó de otra que dejarle atrás.

Al menos tampoco había sido Kanon…

No sabía cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde que Milo y compañía le abordaron el templo de Aries, pero el sueño comenzaba a ser estragos en él; sin poder evitarlo sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, cada vez más pesados. Movió con insistencia su cabeza tratando de mantenerse despierto, no quería caer y ser pisoteado.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era una mala idea.

Se golpeó la cabeza con el puño, reprendiéndose. Por supuesto que era una pésima idea. No por estar abatido debía pensar en dejarse vencer; lo podía sentir, estaba cerca de su meta, un esfuerzo más ¡Un esfuerzo más!

Y como si sus deseos hubiesen sido escuchados, sus pisadas se detuvieron en el instante en que la pared que dividía la arena de las gradas estuvo frente a él. Alzó la mirada pero siendo la estructura demasiado alta no logró encontrar algún indicio que calmara su anhelo de libertad (por más ridículo que pudiese sonar)

No tardó para que su cuerpo se moviera hacia adelante topando con la pared. Extrañado, dio un paso atrás pero sus pies hicieron de las suyas y dieron un paso hacia adelante. Quiso retroceder pero su cuerpo volvió a moverse hacia adelante, repitiendo aquel movimiento una y otra vez como si de un juguete de cuerda se tratase. La pared le impedía seguir y lo único que podía hacer era poner sus manos para no estrellarse de cara contra ella.

.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No puedo traspasar paredes!

.

Intentó dar un paso hacia la izquierda pero su cuerpo le devolvió al mismo sitio, mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba con desesperación, rogando encontrar lo que fuera que detuviera la burla en que se había convertido.

La gente a su alrededor – que si bien, en esa parte del Coliseo no estaba una sobre otra, aún seguía siendo bastante – miraba divertida la graciosa escena, señalando y cuchicheando entre ellas a lo que Mu intentaba no darle mucha importancia para no sentirse más torpe de lo que se sentía.

Justo en el momento en que algunas carcajadas se escucharon detrás de él, una conocida y reconfortante voz le adormeció las ansias de golpear a toda esa insolente gente que se atrevía a burlarse de su condición.

.

\- Ven Mu, sube…

.

Si en aquella ocasión Camus le había parecido un héroe, no se comparaba ni por asomo a la majestuosidad de este sublime personaje que desde las alturas, extendía misericordioso sus brazos hacia él. Los ojos de Mu brillaron admirando la imagen que tenía encima, suspirando hasta casi desfallecer por la fortuna de observarle.

Su pecho se llenó de una alegría indescriptible, de una emoción que le envolvía en cálido abrazo. ¿Estaría soñando acaso?, por Athena que no le despertarán entonces; casi podía jurar que volaba, muy, muy pero muy alto, ¡Más allá de las nubes! ¡¿Qué era toda esa felicidad que le había venido de pronto?! ¡Ah, que dicha!

Mientras tanto, algo… algo parecido sucedía en la realidad.

Una cuerda le cayó encima, rodeando su cintura. Cuando le sintió firme, el noble señor dio un tirón y los pies de Mu dejaron de pisar tierra firme, subiendo como costal. La gente miraba con curiosidad como el ariano era jalado hacia arriba, con brazos y piernas colgándole y la cabeza contra la pared arrastrándola contra ella a medida que le subían, mientras los largos cabellos barrían con las costras de arcilla que se desprendían de la pared llevándoselas consigo. Para cuando le tuvo cerca, los rasguños en los brazos de Mu y su cabeza polvorienta no parecían formar parte de lo que el maestro había planeado.

Pero Mu ni enterado estaba (y si lo estuviera, tampoco le hubiera importado).

 _No ha sido tan ingenioso como creí... –_ pensó el siempre cortés señor, sacudiendo la arcilla de los cabellos de Mu y meditando acerca de la utilidad de la telequinesis como una mejor opción para la próxima vez… porque sí, siempre podía haber una próxima vez.

.

\- ¡Maestro! – Exclamó con ojos cristalinos y cayendo de rodillas tan pronto estuvo a su lado – ¡Bienaventurada sea su presencia en este recinto de perdición y crueldad!

-¡Oh Mu, mi único, aquel que lleva mis enseñanzas, mi eterno discípulo! – Le tomó de las mejillas mirándole compasivamente – … te pido que moderes tus palabras, esta pobre gente no merece ser menospreciada de tan cruel manera…

\- Por favor, discúlpeme, no fue mi intención – le miró suplicante, bajando de inmediato la cabeza al sentirse indigno de verle.

.

Y como nunca pueden faltar, a unas cuantas gradas más arriba un grupo de fisgones se entretenía con la peculiar escena, cómodamente sentados con bebida en mano y comentando animadamente lo que observaban.

.

\- ¿Ya vieron? – Señaló uno de ellos, entornando los ojos para confirmar sus sospechas – Mu...

.

Su compañero, un chico con varias copas encima, se giró tambaleante hacia donde el otro apuntaba discreto.

.

\- _Eso parece_ … – arrastró sus palabras, finalizando con una sonrisa tonta pero sin lograr distinguir lo que era señalado.

\- Si... – susurró – interesante…

\- ¡ _A quién le importa!_ – Respondió sonriente – _Achorros..._ – hipó antes de poder terminar de hablar, pestañeando aturdido – _Uh... Aioros de ...Sayitarro… ¿Lo dije bien... esta vez?_ – Preguntó, buscando la aprobación de otro chico tirado sobre las gradas que le hacía de público y orientador motivacional (?).

\- _Prefecto –_ alzó los brazos, mostrando los pulgares – _Nunca estruché labrar a... ¡Prefecto!_ –Afirmó, antes de bajar los brazos y quedar nuevamente seminconsciente.

.

Convencido, el otro se puso de pie no importándole que el suelo se le moviera y apuntó con el dedo al chico frente a él.

.

- _¡Aioros de Sayitarro! ¡Me debes un beso y me lo vas a dar ahora!_ – exigió.

\- Silencio Shura – regañó un cuarto, sentándolo de nuevo en su lugar de un tirón – no escuchó lo que están diciendo…

\- _¿Tú también Kanon?_ – El frustrado amante se echó para atrás, viéndole acusadoramente – _¡A nadie le importan mis rendi... venti...sentimientos!_ – Lloriqueó – _¡Yo también siento!_ – Se lamentó dándose golpes de pecho – _¡Tengo corazón!_

\- _¡Cierto! ¡Te comprendo, te comprendo!_ – se le unió en su dolor su motivador personal (o lo que fuera), que no era otro que Death Mask. Se alzó de las gradas, como momia de su sarcófago, y le abrazó por los hombros en señal de apoyo - _¡S-s-s-s-siento tu dolor!_ – balbuceó.

\- Soy Saga – corrigió el aludido, sintiéndose ligeramente (muy, terriblemente) ofendido.

\- _Juraría que eras Shura..._

\- ¿Qué? Pero si hace un momento dijiste... además, tú eres Shura.

\- _¿Yo soy Shura?_

\- Tú no Death Mask, él.

\- _¿Quién?_ preguntaron al unísono el par de borrachines.

.

Saga les miró hastiado.

.

\- Carajo... – Saga se llevó una mano a la frente – Shura, cállate... y tú Death Mask, deja de darle cuerda a éste borracho – apuntó despectivamente a Capricornio – ni siquiera sabes de lo que está hablando, estás más ebrio que él.

\- _¡Ustedes que saben!_ – Respondió Shura, defendiendo a su amigo de Saga... y de Saga… y del otro Saga que estaban frente a él, que era igual o peor que los dos primeros – _¡Son una triada de déspotas! ¡Sí, eso es lo que son!_ – acusó, moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro.

\- _¡Bien dicho mi amigo!_ – Apoyó Death Mask, chocando su tarro con el de Shura para brindar – _¡Saluuud!_

.

Siguiéndole, Shura se empinó de golpe su tarro.

.

\- Que curiosa situación… – habló Aioros, ajeno a la conversación de borrachos que se daba a un lado de él; más interesado en lo que sucedía a unos metros abajo – muy curiosa en realidad…

\- ¿Qué sucede, que me perdí? – Preguntó interesado Saga, ignorando por el momento a sus compañeros y sentándose a un lado de Sagitario.

\- Le ha tomado y le ha subido a las gradas…

.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio como Mu hacía su exagerada reverencia.

.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – Preguntó un cabreado Saga – ¡Qué diálogos más rebuscados!

\- Suenan un poco exagerados ¿No? – comentó divertido Aioros.

\- Yo diría ridículos.

\- Mu desde siempre ha tenido ese trato con el señor Shion… – contestó, haciendo a un lado el comentario de burla por parte de Saga.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes?, no creo que sepas más de él que yo.

\- Bueno, antes de que cierta persona hiciera de las suyas en el Santuario… – respondió tranquilamente Aioros, Saga por su parte, sorbió un poco de su bebida haciéndose el desentendido – al señor Shion, por sus obligaciones como Patriarca y con la diosa, le era imposible pasar el tiempo suficiente con el en ese entonces pequeño Mu que recién llegaba por primera vez al Santuario... así que en ocasiones me encomendaba su cuidado… – una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro – aún recuerdo nuestras deliciosas noches juntos, sin nadie que interrumpiera aquel íntimo momento… – Saga se tensó mirándole expectante, con el puño temblándole preparado para golpearlo – …de amenas conversaciones. – finalizó, suspirando melancólico.

\- Ah, ya veo… – habló Géminis, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida y bajando la mirada como quien no sabe nada.

\- ¿Te has imaginado algo diferente? – preguntó suspicaz Sagitario.

\- No, no, claro que no, no tendría por qué… – se apresuró a contestar – Y a todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con que Mu traté de esa manera a Shion? – retomó el tema, omitiendo las imágenes que su perversa imaginación le había regalado.

\- Verás… – explicó Aioros – no había una sola noche en que no hablara de lo excepcional que era el señor Shion… y no sólo era durante la noche, podía pasarse el día entero enumerando cada una de las virtudes de su maestro sin importarle que fueran cosas tan normales como limpiarse con la servilleta al comer o su manera de caminar; todo lo que viniera de él para Mu era maravilloso… y veo que las cosas no han cambiado en absoluto… era enternecedor ver a ese niño temblar de emoción con tan solo pensar en nuestro Patriarca.

\- Que absurdo – Saga cambio su gesto indiferente a uno de asco.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porqué se va a llevar el fiasco de su vida…

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo IV**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Y ahora unas notas finales de la autora (me copias, cambio) :**

 _Desierto de Lut*_ El Dash-e-Lut (o Lut, pa los amigos) es un paradisiaco lugar que se ha ganado su indiscutible puesto entre las zonas del mundo más secas y calientes del planeta. Se encuentra en Irán y ninguna criatura vive en esa región… bueno, tomando en cuenta que en una ocasión registró una temperatura de 71°C – la temperatura más alta jamás documentada sobre la superficie de la Tierra – , es bastante comprensible.

.

Oh, bueno.

¡Eh!… ¡Shion y Mu se encuentran! ¡Ay, me muero! ¡¿Cuándo se me iba a hacer verles juntos en mis fics?! (Espera, esto me suena redundante…), en realidad tardo mucho en que interactúen…

Mientras tanto, Saga y Aioros no se cansan de comadrear, hablar y hablar, desvariar, cambiar de tema y volver a lo mismo… como buenas comadres :V

¿Nada que ver en el manga, eh? es lo bueno de los fics, puedes hacer tantas cosas…

En fin.

Y... ¿Qué les pareció?

 **¡Gracias por leer, por comentar, el favorito y los follow!** **Leri, te dejo respuesta a tu comentarios :D :**

Gracias por pasarte por aquí, como puedes ver ya actualicé el fic con otros dos capítulos, espero subir otro combo de capítulos este viernes (si todo sale bien je) mientras llegó al cap donde me quedé. Desde hace un tiempo que no encuentro fic sobre esta pareja y, bueno, quise aportar mi granito de arena (es como si fuera la única persona que escribe de estos dos :V ) pero bueno, algo es algo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Chaito! :D


	5. La Conversación

**Hola, soy Youji y hoy he venido con una pequeña reflexión:**

Están los borrachos divertidos.

Los borrachos parlanchines.

Los borrachos aguantadores.

Los borrachos impertinentes.

Los borrachos melancólicos.

Los borrachos poetas.

Los borrachos ultra-súper-dúper sentimentales.

Y los borrachos, como Aioros.

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios :V

* * *

.

 **Capítulo V**

 **La Conversación.**

.

\- No te entiendo. – Claro que entendía, si no era estúpido. Sabía muy bien lo que Saga ocultaba tras ese pobre intento de indiferencia.

\- Por Athena, que no es un dios, no sé de dónde saca Mu que es la perfección andante – en ningún momento había alzado la voz, pero sus palabras eran demasiado despectivas como para no tomarlas en cuenta. Se rascó la cabeza, irritado – Shion es como tú, como yo, como cualquiera de estas personas – abrió los brazos hacia la multitud – ¿Pero lo trata como un igual? No. Lo trata como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo y mientras lo sigua viendo de esa forma…

\- Ninguno de los dos se atreverá a romper la ilusión del otro – terminó la frase, sabiendo que con esas impertinentes palabras su amigo perdería su de por sí poca paciencia.

\- Que no, maldición… – respondió enojado, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a su compañero – A lo que voy es que Shion no es una blanca paloma Aioros – Saga se sintió el hipócrita más grande del mundo y estuvo a nada de morderse la lengua, pero el enfado no se lo permitió – Si, ya sé que no soy el indicado para hablar así, pero si Mu sigue pensando de esa manera, cuando se entere de las intenciones de su _maravilloso_ maestro, va a querer darse un tiro.

\- Así que lo sabes... – y de fácil manera, Sagitario había confirmado sus sospechas – ya veo porque esa actitud… pero no creo que las intenciones del señor Shion sean sólo el…ya sabes… – contestó, fingiendo inocencia.

\- No estoy de acuerdo contigo.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Shion le ha sacado mucho provecho a esa rejuvenecida imagen que tiene… – replicó – no sería la primera vez que utilizara sus "encantos" – ironizó, moviendo los dedos – para conseguir lo que quiere… es obvio que al próximo que tiene en la mira es a Mu.

\- ¡Me decepcionas Saga de Géminis! – Aioros se llevó una mano al pecho, en una pose completamente teatral de sobresalto – ¡No puedo creer que seas tan envidioso!

.

Saga optó por callar sus insultos ante el mordaz comentario, sabiendo que si decía algo simplemente serviría para darle la razón. El no envidiaba nada de Shion y punto.

Nada excepto una cosa.

.

\- ¿Y a todo eso, tú que tanto sabes de ese dichoso encanto? – no bastándole con burlarse de él, Sagitario le soltó una pregunta que lo dejó pálido de la impresión – ¿Ya has probado el saltar en su lecho? – preguntó sonriente, picando con un dedo juguetón la mejilla de su compañero.

\- Por el bien de nuestra amistad, haré como si no hubiese escuchado nada – respondió, dando un ligero manotazo para que le dejase tranquilo.

.

Esas terapias de control de la ira estaban funcionando terroríficamente bien, vaya que había valido la pena haber gastado una fortuna en ellas… fortuna que no tenía y que había quedado en una kilométrica deuda hacia la señorita Saori, la persona todopoderosa que había gastado su dinero por el bien de la sana convivencia entre sus adorados caballeros y que mes a mes, el ahora tranquilo Saga, tenía que pagar con el salario de su trabajo… pero eso era otra historia.

Athena, tan linda ella.

.

\- Bueno ya, que es broma – le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda – ya todos sabemos que nuestro querido Patriarca no es el elegido por tu corazón…

.

Saga apretó los labios, haciendo una mueca.

Cuan melosamente ridícula podía llegar a resultar esa situación. Aioros, el santo de Sagitario, el que se suponía era el más sensato entre los caballeros de oro ¿De dónde sacaba tanta estupidez?

.

\- Será mejor que dejemos el asunto a un lado. – sugirió Géminis, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Por qué te enoja tanto? – le miró, interesado en su respuesta.

\- ¡Porque no le quiero junto a Mu! – grito exasperado, manoteando frenético por la frustración y tirándole la bebida a Aioros en el camino, que se regó a sus pies.

.

¡Al diablo con las jodidas terapias!

No fue hasta segundos después que se dio por enterado de lo que acaba de soltar. Sus labios temblaron y su dura mirada no encontró sitio donde mantenerse quieta. Nervioso por haberse dejado al descubierto, se hizo hacia atrás, bajando la cabeza para que su amigo no viera la vergüenza en su rostro provocada por esa lamentable confesión.

.

\- Bien, ya lo dije… – respondió en voz baja pero sin disimular su molestia por la incómoda situación a la que se había dejado arrastrar.

.

Que inoportuna manera de confesar un secreto que se suponía nadie debía de saber.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Aioros – el noble Aioros – volvió a hablar.

.

\- Creo… – carraspeó, dejando la frase inconclusa. Meditó unos instantes antes de proseguir, preguntándose que sería apropiado decir para cortar con esa tención que se había formado – creo que…

\- ¿Sabes qué? mejor no digas nada… – cortó por sí mismo Saga los pobres intentos de Sagitario por hacerle sentir bien, prefiriendo ser él mismo quien siguiera la conversación. Era eso o seguir con el incómodo silencio – mira, yo tuve... sé qué pude haber tenido una oportunidad con él... – explicó con más calma, sin dejar de mirar al suelo – hubiera dado lo que fuera para que las cosas se hubieran dado como yo quería pero… – cerró los puños, tratando de mantenerse en el presente.

.

Los recuerdos caían como piedras sobre él, removiendo culpas y prejuicios del pasado. Respiró profundamente, reuniendo la voluntad suficiente para seguir hablando.

.

\- …pero… por mis aires de grandeza que todo el mundo conoció… todo se fue al carajo, incluyendo aquel deseo que nunca pudo darse… al final, él también terminó por odiarme… creo que hasta ahora no me perdona el haber asesinado a Shion.

.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Que difícil era hablar de eso, ¿Cómo seguir sin que los demás le vieran como aquel traidor?... desde el día en que había despertado a lado de sus compañeros esa pregunta nunca dejó de rondar en su cabeza.

Era claro que Athena le había perdonado sus horribles acciones, sino ni se hubiera tomado la molestia de presentarse frente a él y regresarle a la vida. Pero si hasta la diosa había sido indulgente ¿Por qué sus compañeros de armas no actuarían de la misma manera?...

Tampoco se ponía en el papel de exigir su perdón. Ni ellos ni él se merecían el ser obligados a actuar con hipocresía. Libres como la diosa había deseado, en ellos estaba si querían tenerlo a su lado o elegir el ignorarle, cada quien su decisión.

Para su fortuna, y con el tiempo, la relación con sus compañeros mejoró, pues si bien, Saga había sido consumido por una ambición desmedida, no sólo era él quien sentía que tenía deudas pendientes. El tiempo de disculparse se dio entre todos y a partir de ello pudo decirse que un comienzo diferente se abrió paso.

Sin embargo, siempre tuvo presente que no todo podía ser borrón y cuenta nueva.

.

\- No quiero que salga lastimado… – susurró, como si temiera ser escuchado. De nada servía seguir escondiéndolo, sus acciones le habían valido el rechazo de la persona con la que quería pasar esa vida.

.

Nadie nunca le advirtió que, en consecuencia a la indulgencia que se le había ofrecido, Mu se alejaría de él.

.

\- Creo que tu sentir es noble… – habló con firmeza Sagitario, ganándose una cansada mirada por parte de Saga – él no te odia… al menos no como lo hizo en un principio – había que hablar con la verdad, el desprecio de Mu hacia Saga había sido muy real. Tanto como para que el rencor se alojara en su pecho. Pero Aioros creía que ahora la situación podría haber cambiado – Creo que deberías hablar con Mu.

\- Ni pensarlo – se negó Saga – no deja ni que me acerque a él.

\- Pues tampoco te he visto hacer esfuerzo alguno – le regañó – la única vez que lo intentaste, fue tanto tu miedo que no esperaste a que te respondiera y saliste prácticamente huyendo del templo de Aries.

\- Bien, es cierto… – aceptó de mala gana Géminis – pero eso fue al tercer mes de nuestra resurrección, era muy pronto para hablar con normalidad – se excusó – demonios, no debí contarte eso.

\- Si, fue divertido – recordó Aioros a punto de dibujársele una sonrisa. De no ser por la seria mirada con la que Saga le advertía que no se burlase de él, hubiese divagado más de lo que estaba.

.

Carraspeó – parándose firmemente frente a Géminis – cerrando los ojos con la barbilla en alto y levantando un dedo como quien está a punto dar una larga y aburrida cátedra. Sólo que Saga veía un poco difícil que Aioros le hablara, en ese momento, con la propiedad suficiente y mucho menos en un plan serio. Podía llegar a ser muy fastidioso si se lo proponía.

.

\- A lo que voy es que si no te esfuerzas no vas a saber nunca la respuesta. Algún día tendrás que volver a hablar con el joven Mu y, hasta que ese día no llegue, no habrá nada que pueda yo hacer.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y a ti quién te está pidiendo tu ayuda? – interrogó con gesto fruncido. Nada más eso faltaba, que Aioros quisiera hacerle de Celestina.

\- ¿Ah, no? yo sólo decía… es que con esa cara de sufrido pues cualquiera se confunde – le picó un poco Aioros a lo que Saga bufó, desviando la mirada – pero hablando en serio… cuando hables con él debes de tener en cuenta una sola cosa.

.

Saga no respondió, restándole importancia al tono expectante con el que Sagitario dramatizaba sus pausas entre palabras.

.

\- No puedes obligarle a que se quede contigo.

.

Los ojos de Saga se abrieron de par en par. Rápido reaccionó en su defensa, poniéndose en pie de un brinco.

.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos dices! – sintió arder su cara por la vergüenza. ¿Es que acaso era tan obvio?...no, espera, eso no era el punto… ¿Cómo se atrevía Aioros a creer que sus intenciones eran esas? el muy…

\- Mu puede que se sienta inferior al lado del señor Shion y por eso no cruce la delgada línea que les separa… pero eso no significa que puedas aprovecharte de eso.

\- Yo no…lo que… eso no… – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estrujando sus cabellos entre sus dedos. Hasta hacía unos minutos Aioros le apoyaba y ahora no le bajaba de oportunista.

.

¿A que estaba jugando?

¡Maldición! ni siquiera sabía que decir para defenderse.

.

\- No me malinterpretes Saga – trató de calmar Aioros, viendo como su amigo daba vueltas en círculo – lo que quiero decir es que no nos corresponde entrometernos en su relación.

\- ¡¿Relación?! ¡¿Qué jodida relación Aioros?! – dio una patada a la botella en el suelo, mandándola a volar muy lejos – ¡No existe tal cosa entre ellos!

\- Creo que si te calmaras, entenderías mejor lo que trato de decir – se cruzó de brazos, cansado de ser interrumpido por un exaltado Saga que seguía dando patadas a diestra y siniestra – en ese plan de adolescente berrinchuda no vas a lograr nada.

\- ¡Escúchame bien Aioros! – Saga levantó un dedo amenazador, dispuesto a soltarle unas cuantas verdades al caballero de Sagitario – ¡No estás…

\- ¡A ver, Saga de Géminis! – Arremetió Aioros con tono autoritario y severo.

.

Tomando por sorpresa a su compañero que retrocedió un paso, Sagitario se levantó altivo, amenazando con desatar su furia.

.

\- Si te digo que no nos incumbe es que no nos incumbe y punto – sentenció con voz de tifón, volcando su fuerza sobre un mudo Saga.

.

La mirada de Sagitario se tornaba lúgubre y su voz de estruendoso eco parecía haber salido de la más horrenda pesadilla; hasta Saga, que podría decirse que no le temía a nada, se sentía cada vez más pequeñito ante el santo de Sagitario. Pero intentaba disimularlo manteniéndose rígido y callado.

Aioros y sus facetas extrañas.

Un dedo sobre la nariz de Saga y éste volvió a quedarse anclado y muy sentadito en su asiento.

.

\- Bien, así está mejor – asintió satisfecho, volviendo a su anterior y tranquila compostura. Se sentó a lado de Saga y sonrió, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa y los cabellos revueltos en gesto fraternal – es más que obvio lo que sientes por él, Saga – habló alentador, con las manos puestas sobre los hombros de su amigo y mirándole con una calidez de madre.

.

Era eso o Saga comenzaba a desvariar.

.

\- ¿Intentas burlarte o… – alcanzó a decir Géminis, antes de que el sonido de su garganta al pasar saliva se escuchase.

\- Nada de eso… lo que trato de decir es que debes dejarle ir, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

.

Esta vez Saga le miró inquieto. Haciendo a un lado la locura de Aioros, sus palabras tenían algo de razón.

Saga lo sabía, hacía un tiempo ya que era consciente de la situación. Vamos, todo el Santuario era consciente de esa extraña relación que unía a maestro y discípulo.

Hasta podría jurar que el único que seguía sin estar al tanto era el siempre distraído Mu de Aries.

Y eso era peligroso, tanto para el mismo Mu como para aquellos que aún pretendían dar un siguiente paso en su trato con él. Entre ellos el buen Saga y uno que otro despistado. Tampoco era que Mu fuese el más inocente de los involucrados, claro que presentía que algo había cambiado en su trato con Shion.

.

"Lo _que pasa es que no ha reflexionado sobre ello, sabrá Athena porque"_ se decía Saga.

.

Sólo faltaba que el despreciable Shion le bailase desnudo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba coladito por él.

¡Argh!

A lo que Saga se ponía verde por el asco, Aioros seguía en su papel de madre consoladora.

.

\- Me parece que el joven Mu no ha tomado en cuenta que esa admiración, que en un principio sentía, ha tomado un rumbo diferente. Es normal creo yo, a todos nos puede pasar y en cualquier momento… – le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Shura quien dormía y babeaba plácidamente sobre la cabeza de Death Mask, mientras que éste roncaba con la boca abierta babeando el hombro de Capricornio –… pero la decisión va a ser suya, de nadie más Saga… – le levantó la cabeza obligándole a mirarle – y lo que suceda después, sólo les incumbirá a ellos… es casi inevitable…

\- Inevitable… – repitió Saga, calmando sus ansiar de vomitar su cena – ¿Pero porque demonios tiene que ser así? – replicó, y hubiese terminado por decir "No es justo" con pesar, de no ser por la interrupción de su amigo.

\- Son cosas que pasan hijo mío… quiero decir, Saga mío…eh… Saga, sólo Saga… – elevó la mirada al cielo, limpiándose las manos en su delantal.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que tú… – Saga miraba interrogante el atuendo que traía puesto su compañero, pero Aioros se le adelantó, interpretando sus dudas de diferente manera.

\- Yo lo sé… – respondió sabiamente – desde pequeño siente esa obsesiva atracción hacia el señor Shion… no es por nada pero el joven Mu fue muy precoz…

\- Estás loco.

\- ¿Quién compartió las noches con él? – Aioros le miró arrogante, sabiéndose ganador de ese absurdo debate.

\- Tú, pero…

\- ¿Y quién fue su confidente en esas dulces noches?

\- Aioros creo que…

\- ¿Quién se acostó con él?

\- ¡Aioros! – gruñó Saga.

\- No en ese sentido, claro está… aún era un niño, lo hubiera partido a la mitad – aseguró ¿Orgulloso? Aioros.

.

Saga se llevó las manos a la cara, negando con la cabeza. Era imposible tener una conversación con Aioros en la que no abundaran las incoherencias de éste. Podía parecer muy serio pero definitivamente era sólo una fachada.

.

\- Ahora bien… – se giró hacia Géminis, palmeándole la cabeza – si crees que el joven Mu es muy débil para enfrentar lo que venga, déjame decirte que estás equivocado.

\- No creo que sea un cobarde… – contestó, manoteando para quitarse las manos de Aioros de encima. Claro que comprendía a donde quería llegar su amigo con toda esa conversación, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse escéptico –… sólo que temo lo peor.

\- Pues que poca confianza Saga…

\- ¿No me digas? – ironizó decaído, dejando caer sus manos con pesadez sobre su regazo.

\- Pero vamos, que no pasa nada – intentó animarle – como ya te dije antes, creo que es muy noble de tu parte el preocuparte por él… ¡Aunque ya deja de lamentarte! – le dio un coscorrón que aturdió por un instante a Saga – sino, vas a volverte un amargado y ya nadie va a querer tenerte cerca, venga ¡Salud! – recogió su vaso del suelo y lo elevó frente a la cara de Saga incitándolo a brindar.

\- No hay nada en tu vaso… – señaló, frotándose la zona adolorida de su cabeza.

\- Pero el tuyo sigue sin vaciarse, ¡Vamos, no me cortes, anda! – Saga iba a replicar que no tenía vaso alguno pero Aioros rápidamente le puso uno en la mano.

\- Bien, bien, ya… salud Aioros.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – lo reprendió por su falta de energía – ¡Con más ánimos!

\- ¿Salud?

\- ¡Grítalo!

\- ¡Salud! – alzó la voz, sintiéndose estúpido – ¡Con un demonio! ¡Salud! – pero no podía negar que resultaba divertido, de cierta manera.

\- _¡Salud, salud!_ – gritaron al unísono Shura y Death Mask, quienes al escuchar el grito de guerra despertaron y decidieron unirse a la celebración sin importar cuál fuera ésta y derramando cerveza por todos lados.

\- ¿No tenías un delantal? … – peguntó Saga entre el alboroto que armaban sus compañeros, cubriéndose con las manos para que la cerveza no le cayera encima.

.

Aioros se miró de arriba abajo.

.

\- ¿Cuál delantal?

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo :V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y ahora, unas notas finales de la autro… auro… euro… whisky… lo que sea… :**

Este buen Saga es un caso interesante… es tan sentimental cuando se emborracha. Hay que darle un abrazo _y pintarle la cara cuando se duerma._

Oh, bueno.

Y… ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer!

.


	6. La Farsa

Aquí el segundo capítulo del día :D

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **La Farsa.**

.

Con desgano, Shion elevó la mirada hacia el escándalo armado por las personas impertinentes que gritaban y se tambaleaban entre las gradas. Les reconoció al instante y bufó, arrepentido de perder una centésima de segundo de su valioso tiempo en aquel – según su humilde opinión – _"Grupo de bestias ebrias"_ que se rebajaban hasta límites insospechados.

Pero como honorable Patriarca que era, además de compasivo y bondadoso, no podía más que comprender a sus descerebrados caballeros…

¡Ja! Menudo embustero.

En fin, que eso no era lo importante en ese momento.

Volvió su atención a lo que en verdad le interesaba, eso sí que merecía el tiempo del mundo. Sonrió satisfecho a su alumno que seguía de rodillas con la cara oculta en su regazo, aferrándose a la tela de su túnica como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Ya había sido mucho de trucos baratos, era hora de empezar.

Le acarició los cabellos y con el mismo cortés tacto le alzó el rostro, encontrándose con una suplicante y arrepentida mirada.

Se estremeció en el acto, sintiendo como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y se le erizaba hasta el último de sus largos y verdes* cabellos.

 _._

 _~ Si tan sólo... ~_

.

No.

Debía controlarse, aún no era el momento.

Temblándole ligeramente la quijada, tragó saliva y exhaló profundamente.

.

\- Ya, ya, discípulo mío… – le habló con forzada solemnidad y le estrechó en sus brazos sin tocarle… porque las manos le temblaban y no quería que Mu se diera cuenta de su frenesí hormonal.

\- Maestro… – murmuró sobre el hombro del mayor.

.

Le encantaba como esa palabra salía de los labios de Mu en ese tono tan deliciosamente suplicante. Shion tuvo que recurrir a toda la fuerza de voluntad para reprimir el gritillo estúpido que amenazó con escapársele.

Por Athena, que tortura.

Aprovechando que Mu no podía verle, se abanicó con las manos. Asfixiado por el placer, sacó la lengua sintiéndola palpitar ansiosa.

 _._

 _~ ¿Y si… ~_

.

¡Demonios, que no era el momento, carajo!

.

\- No… – tragó saliva nuevamente, retomando su compostura – …no tienes por qué ponerte así, no has hecho nada malo… – suspiró en su oído, consolándole de la misma manera teatral con la que habían estado tratándose, con la excepción de que Mu era el único que se lo tomaba muy en serio.

.

Y Shion, pues…

No estaba de más decir que se divertía de lo lindo con el juego de roles maestro-discípulo de una manera bastante placentera (y morbosa).

.

\- Pero yo… – intentó replicar Mu pero un dedo sobre sus labios se lo impidió.

\- _Shhh…_ – silenció provocativo, arrastrando la voz sin preocuparse mucho por ocultar su tono lascivo – …olvidemos lo sucedido y disfrutemos de la hermosa velada que la noche nos ofrece… – propuso, ayudándole a levantarse para sentarlo a su lado… y aprovechando para deleitarse con la imagen fugaz de su encantador vientre marcándose por debajo de su prenda blanca y húmeda.

\- Gracias maestro, agradezco su compasión para éste, su humilde aprendiz… – respondió obediente, escapando (sin saber) de las manos de Shion al momento de hincarse de nuevo en el suelo para hacer una reverencia como muestra de lealtad absoluta… igual o más exagerada que su manera de interpretar cada una de las acciones de Shion.

.

Pero al instante se acordó de un pequeño detalle.

.

\- No puedo… – se disculpó, poniéndose de nuevo en pie y siendo observado por un frustrado Shion que abría y cerraba los dedos como queriendo atraparlo – sería un honor quedarme a su lado pero… – miró al cielo, cerrando el puño con dramática fuerza al rememorar la ridícula situación que había estado viviendo en las últimas horas – pero este artilugio me tienen preso y no descansará hasta sacarme el último aliento…

\- Ah, ese es mi sello… – comentó un muy tranquilo Shion… que en realidad y tras esa aparente calma, se estaba ahogando en su propio libido – aquí tengo la otra parte…

.

Un movimiento de su mano entrando por las pesadas telas de su túnica y segundos después un inocente papelito reapareció frente a los ojos de un perplejo Mu.

Vamos, era bastante obvio como terminaría aquel embrollo y aún más tomando en cuenta que quien había mandado a buscarle había sido nada más y nada menos que el hombre más importante de su vi… eh… es decir, del Santuario.

El mundo se vio reducido a aquel pedazo de papel que ondeaba en los dedos de su maestro, siguiendo como poseso su movimiento ondulante. Era como si le estuviese incitando a arrebatárselo para dar fin de una vez por todas con ese absurdo dilema.

Pero ya no fueron sólo sus pies. Todo su cuerpo se movió levantándose de golpe y encaramándose sobre el maestro quien por la repentina acción – entre sorprendido y complacido – se hizo hacia atrás elevando el brazo que mantenía sujeto el dichoso sello.

Una rodilla, después la otra y Mu ya estaba por completo sobre el regazo de Shion tratando de alcanzar el papel y afligido por la vergüenza que le traía su atrevida afrenta.

.

\- ¡L-l-l-l-lo siento, lo siento! – repitió alarmado mirando a todos lados menos hacia el rostro de Shion y apoyando una mano en el pecho de éste para que su cuerpo no se restregase contra el de él – ¡No sé que p-pasa, no soy yo, se lo juro! – se excusó mientras que su otra mano seguía intentando cazar el papel.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte… – la provocación con la que las palabras fluían de la boca de Shion era inquietante – todo está bien… – la mano que tenía libre fue a dar a la espalda de Mu que al sentirla bajar lentamente se removió inquieto hacia adelante.

.

Nada más provechoso para Shion quien, valiéndose de su posición, le sujetó con prudente fuerza de la cintura y le empujó hacia abajo.

Inevitablemente Mu cayó de piernas abiertas sobre su regazo. Por el golpe, Shion dio un respingo, sintiendo una punzada de gratificante dolor recorriendo su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior reprimiendo el gemido que quiso escapar de sus labios.

Para cuando abrió uno de sus ojos tenía tan cerca y a su merced el rostro de su incauto alumno que el desaprovechar tal oportuna situación hubiese sido imperdonable.

.

\- Mu… – susurró, bajando levemente su rostro hacia el de su aprendiz.

\- Ma…es...tro… – respondió a su llamado, prendado de la extraña pero agradable sensación que los ojos de Shion le provocaban. Olvidándose de su incómoda posición se acercó a él, menguando poco a poco el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo contrario.

.

Como si por el hecho de encontrarse uno encima del otro le restase importancia, los cientos de asistentes que pululaban a los alrededores y la estruendosa música dejaron de escucharse, silenciando ese íntimo momento que compartían, cortando la distancia, mirándose uno a otro, cerca, muy cerca…

Como si la vida se detuviera por sus suspiros.

Tan grande gozo palpitando en sus pechos era necesario ser derramado en los labios del otro.

Y así con esa idea en mente, el sabio maestro decidió que era hora de mostrarle una nueva enseñanza al siempre aplicado Mu de Aries.

...

Pero como no todo puede ser tan cursi y mucho menos sencillo…

.

\- ¡Aquí estas Shion, te habías perdido!

.

… llegó el oportuno Dohko a ponerles los pies sobre la tierra y de paso romper con ese intrincado ambiente de flores de cerezo bailando con la brisa y miradas soñadoras que se había armado de la nada.

El manotazo que Libra dio sobre la espalda de Shion fue con tanta fuerza que al sorprendido ariano se le fue el aire perdiendo por un instante el equilibrio y golpeando frente con frente a Mu, mandándolo en una aparatosa caída de espaldas contra el suelo.

El maestro soltó el sello cayendo éste oportunamente sobre la cabeza de su noqueado alumno, resbalando y uniéndose con el pedazo de papel que tenía pegado. Hubo una pequeña explosión al unirse los dos pedazos de papel y el sello desapareció en una nube de humo con la brisa nocturna.

.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – interrogó Libra mirando curioso el pequeño incendio que comenzaba a disiparse en la frente del ariano – ¡Fuego, fuego! – gritó alarmado moviendo las manos frenético, para segundos después tirar todo su bebida encima del aún inconsciente chico.

\- ¡Es licor, Imbécil, lo incendiarás! – le gritó Shion alzándose colérico contra él y empujándolo. Rápidamente se arrodilló para socorrer a su aprendiz, volviendo a su misma actitud de antes – ¡Mu, despierta! – le pidió con voz suplicante.

.

Afortunadamente las llamas ya se habían consumido cuando el licor le bañó. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, aturdido y con un ardor en la frente.

.

\- Athena… – se quejó Mu.

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó preocupado tomándole en brazos – ha sido una torpeza de mi parte el dejarte caer, discúlpame… – le tomó de la mano con suavidad, mirándole con arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Eh? – Mu rápido volvió en sí – ¡No, no diga eso, discúlpeme a mí! – ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba disculpando, pero no iba a dejar que su maestro se echara la culpa – ¡Fui yo, yo lo hice! ¡Yo soy el culpable! No es la primera vez que estoy en el suelo! – confesó sin más.

\- Te ha quedado un punto en medio… – señaló el observador Dohko quien apareció de repente a un lado de Shion y miraba con sumo interés la pequeña quemadura en la frente de Mu – ¡Ya tienes tres lunares*! – su rostro se iluminó, orgulloso por su descubrimiento.

\- ¡TÚ! – rugió Shion, atrapándolo por el cuello. Pero pronto recordó que Mu se encontraba ahí.

.

Tragándose su rabia liberó a su presa, para suerte de Dohko que ya comenzaba a ponerse morado.

.

\- ¿Se siente bien maestro?... – Mu no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.

\- Perfectamente… – Con la misma mano con la que había estado a punto de romperle el cuello a Libra, le acomodó mimosamente los cabellos detrás de la oreja, sonriéndole con una dulzura... que bien podría haber petrificado al mismo Hades.

\- ¡Shion eres un bruto, tratando así a tu mejor compañero de armas! – se quejó Dohko, tronándose los nudillos con la intención de devolverle el favor.

\- Maestro Dohko, por favor – pidió Mu – no creo que sea prudente dirigirse con esas palabras a mi maestro…

\- ¿Qué no lo has visto? ¡Ha querido romperme el cuello y quien sabe por qué! – argumentó en su defensa el malherido.

\- Bueno… eso fue… porque… – Libra tenía razón, el repentino cambio de humor en Shion no tenía explicación. En silencio, Mu se quedó pensado en ello.

\- Mi buen amigo Dohko, tan ocurrente… – habló Shion con una forzada sonrisa y palmeando con fuerza el hombro del moreno – y tan oportuno como siempre… – susurró muy cerca de su cara, clavándole dolorosamente los dedos.

\- ¡Shion! – se quejó Dohko, tratando de quitarse la pesada mano de encima – ¡Duele!

\- Claro que no… este gesto de sincera amistad no puede ser doloroso – le clavó las uñas con más saña – Estás de acuerdo conmigo... ¿Cierto, Dohko? – la retorcida sonrisa en ése apacible rostro le ponía nervioso.

\- ¡Bien, bien, de acuerdo! ¡Pero ya suéltame!

.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, le soltó.

.

\- Su amistad es incomparable… – dijo Mu conmovido, seguro de que el mal humor de Shion no era más que una broma entre ellos.

\- Así es, Mu… el maestro de los Cincos picos y yo solemos divertirnos de vez en cuando con esta clase de… demostraciones amigables… ¿No es así Dohko, viejo amigo?

\- Te diré que si, si tú me dices porque carajos estás hablando como un reverendo anciano… ¡Ya Shion, déjate de pendejadas y vámonos de putas como habíamos quedado! ¿Vienes Mu? – preguntó animado, olvidando de pronto que había estado a nada de perder un brazo.

.

Repentinamente la atmósfera se tornó extremadamente pesada y viciosa.

Los tres personajes se miraban, cada uno encerrado en su propio mundo:

Mu se había quedado perplejo, preguntándose si en verdad había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado.

Dohko esperaba una respuesta, impacientándose por el silencio abrupto que se había formado y sin saber por qué. Sin darse cuenta, se había autosentenciado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

.

\- Hey Mu, te hice una pregunta – Dohko fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio, moviendo al más joven por el hombro, pensando que el chico no le había escuchado – te dije que si querías ir por P-U-T-…

.

La fresca y jovial risa del jefe del Santuario llamó la atención de Dohko y despertó de su letargo a Mu quien se giró hacía él, admirando con la boca abierta la sonriente cara de su maestro.

.

\- Oh, Dohko, mi fiel y ocurrente amigo – halagó Shion, mirándoles risueño – la juventud te ha dotado de un donoso humor…

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – Dohko no entendía la indirecta del ariano – si tú me dijiste que me adelantara para…

\- Pero basta bromas – le interrumpió nuevamente, ésta vez elevando la voz y dándole la espalda – por el momento quisiera charlar con mi alumno…

\- Pero…

\- Querido Mu ¿Te apetecería acompañarme a un lugar más… cómodo?

\- ¿Eh? – Mu le miró confundido. Apenas había logrado salir de la sorpresa de escuchar semejante blasfemia… porque eso era, una incómoda y deshonrosa blasfemia. Su Maestro JAMÁS podría hacer algo como ello. El maestro Dohko tenía un humor muy extraño. Lo mejor sería ignorar aquello, como lo hacía su maestro – En realidad yo…

\- ¡Es cierto! – recordó de pronto Dohko, golpeando un puño contra su otra mano. A Shion le entraron ganas de ahorcarle – hubiera jurado que tenías un papel pegado en la frente…

.

Al oír eso, Mu se tocó le frente descubriendo que el sello se había esfumado.

.

\- ¡Al fin! – exclamó aliviado y sintiendo un peso menos encima – ¡Puedo irme de una buena vez!

.

Cuantas cosas había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese culminante momento. Cuantas barbaridades le pasaron en el camino. Cuantas veces estuvo a punto de caer derrotado. Pero ahora ya nada importaba ¡Había logrado salir victorioso! ¡Nada le impediría volver al seguro templo de Aries!

¡Nada!

.

\- ¿Te irás? – se escuchó la desilusionada voz de Shion – me hubiese encantado charlar un tiempo más contigo… – se lamentó y su mirada se oscureció.

.

La triste imagen de su maestro le oprimió el pecho.

.

\- Puedo quedarme un rato más... – respondió enseguida, volviéndose a sentar automáticamente en las gradas y mandando al diablo sus propios deseos.

.

Dohko se rascó la cabeza, completamente perdido.

 _._

 _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? –_ pensó, mirando con desconfianza la pasiva y tímida actitud que Shion demostraba frente a sus ojos… y que distaba mucho del Shion que conocía.

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo VI**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y ahora, una notas finales de Papá Noel:**

 _Largos y verdes* cabellos._ Yep, en Lost Canvas, Next Dimension y el manga normalito, Shion es un rubio sexy (¿Quién dijo eso?), pero la primera vez que lo ví ( _Mi amor de veraaaano, mi primer amor_ ) tenía el cabello verde (la genial animación de la Saga de Hades) con sus preciosos ojos magenta...

 _Lunares*_ Esas marcas corporales están basadas (según don Kurumada) en algo llamado Okimayu (La guía de Saint Seiya). El Okimayu consistía en un… ornamento comúnmente utilizado por los aristócratas del periodo Heian, en Japon (794-1185 dC). Prácticamente consistía en afeitarse las cejas y dejarse sólo una pequeña parte de ellas. En algunos casos, también cubrían esta pequeña porción de ceja con algún maquillaje o algo así, para que resaltase. Personalmente creo que don Kuru cre personajes Lemurian s (Oshe, ya conversamos sobre ello ¿eh?) sin cejas y que esas marcas en sus frentes son en realidad lunares (Lo sé, tengo mis fetiches, qué le vamos a hacer).

Oh, bueno.

Shion, morirás en la horca.

 **¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! Natalia UvUr te dejo respuesta a tu comentario :D**

Bueno, este buen Shion es un poco idiota :V, quizás el haber resucitado le hizo mal... o tal vez está desquitando tantos años de pequeña represión al servicio de Athena XD... no sé, no sé, todo puede ser :V .

Y bueno, en parte tienes razón... al menos por parte de Saga, si hay una atracción... peeeeeero... chan chan chaaaaan

Si, fics sobre Shion x Mu son difíciles de encontrar, hubo un tiempo en que había uno que otro fics sobre ellos, pero de pronto desaparecieron o no volvieron a actualizar :/. Trataré de actualizar y seguir subiendo fics de ellos. Me gusta verlos juntos, aunque sea una pareja un tanto rara :V

Espero vernos en la próxima actualización.

¡Gracias por leer y por comentar!

.


	7. El Entrometido

Se recomienda leer este fic alejándose de la luz de la pantalla y relajando la vista viendo al horizonte. Apagar el equipo y salir a caminar.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **El Entrometido.**

.

Oh Mu… incauto y crédulo Mu… que maravilla que aún poseyese ese conveniente don de confiar en las demás personas sin temor. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto?

Que aprovechable resultaba todo aquello.

.

\- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Shion se iluminaron, retomando su papel de inocente acompañante – ¿Te quedarás?

\- Una vez al mes que salga de mi rutina no le va hacer daño a nadie – respondió mecánicamente, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Aioria le había dicho sin sentir ni por asomo un poco de remordimiento.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud Mu! – elogió Dohko, para disgusto de Shion que se preguntaba a qué hora iba a largarse – ¡Las putas pueden esperar! ¡Bebe conmigo! – levantó una botella de las que traía en el momento en que fue tirado al suelo, destapándola en el acto y acercándosela.

.

Mu negó con las manos de forma exagerada.

.

\- No creo que pueda, pero gracias por…

\- No me puedes dejar con la botella en la mano… – respondió – ¡Anda, una y ya! ¡Viejo verde, acompáñanos!

\- ¿C-cómo? – Vaya confiancita la del maestro de los Cinco picos. Mu se había quedado un poco sorprendido por la forma en que Dohko trataba a su respetadísimo Patriarca. ¿Debería recordarle con quien estaba hablando? el ariano creía que era su deber hacerlo.

\- ¡Es un juego de palabras! – recalcó Dohko, divertidísimo – _"Viejo"_ , porque a pesar de verse tan bueno… – Mu le miró extrañado – ya tiene como doscientos y pico de años… y _"Verde"_ por el color de su cabello… – si alguien le preguntaba su humilde opinión, Dohko diría que su gracioso "chiste" resultaba ser muy original, y se sentía muy orgulloso de ser tan creativo – Viejo verde… – repitió y alzó las manos como si imaginase esa frase escrita en el espectacular de la entrada de algún famoso teatro, o como si fuese el nombre de alguna marca reconocida – suena bien… ¿A que es muy original?

\- Ah… – Mu abrió un poco los labios pero al final no encontró palabras idóneas (y amables) para rebatir ese necio argumento. Entonces prefirió quedarse callado.

.

Oh bueno, por un momento creyó que se debía a…

.

\- ... y también porque es un pervertido. – recalcó un sonriente Dohko como si nada.

.

La risa de Shion sonaba cada vez más forzada y sádica.

.

\- ¿No es estupendo? – preguntó después, con demasiada tranquilidad –…a pesar de todo, Dohko no ha perdido su… – pareció meditar seriamente sus palabras, los adjetivos se le estaban acabando –… extraordinario sentido del humor… – finalizó, juntando las manos.

\- Disculpe maestro… – se giró Mu discretamente hacia Shion, aprovechando que Libra se había volteado a saludar a un grupo de coquetas amazonas que caminaba por la arena del Coliseo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, haciéndose el interesante.

\- Eh… bueno… sé que el maestro de Libra es su camarada más cercano, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – la insinuante voz de Shion removía sensaciones extrañas en Mu que intentaba mantener al margen.

\- ¿No le incomoda que sea un poco… digamos… atrevido con usted? – preguntó cohibido.

\- ¿Te molesta que lo sea? – Shion sólo escuchaba lo que quería sin tomar en cuenta el verdadero transfondo en la pregunta de Mu.

\- Si… honestamente si maestro… un poco. – respondió avergonzado. Pero no por lo que Shion creía. Al menos no del todo.

\- Oh, Mu… no debes sentirte perturbado por ello… – respondió, tomando una actitud comprensible y muy confiada – tú eres el único que me importa.

\- Ah… – se preguntó que tenía que ver eso con que Dohko dijese abiertamente que era un pervertido – ¿Entonces… si yo le llamase pervertido, si le importaría? – Mu estaba completamente perdido.

\- ¿Eh? – ahora fue turno de Shion de mostrarse confundido.

.

Se alarmó ¡Había sido descubierto! ¡Ni siquiera había logrado meterle mano! ¿Quién se lo había dicho?

Instintivamente giró la cabeza hacia Dohko, mandándole una asesina mirada. Por su parte, Libra no supo explicar aquel inesperado escalofrío que le atacó desde la espalda.

.

\- Si… es que… – prosiguió Mu, bajando la mirada y acariciando inconscientemente la suave tela de la túnica del Patriarca, llamando de nuevo su atención – No entiendo mucho el sentido del humor del maestro de Libra… así que, no sé si debo reírme cuando dice algo inapropiado de usted. No quiero hacerle sentir mal por no compartir su manera de divertirse… pero tampoco deseo que usted piense que le estoy faltando al respeto… por favor maestro, dígame… – alzó la cabeza mirándole seriamente, como si se tratase de una situación de vida o muerte – ¿Qué debo hacer? Necesito su consejo.

\- Ah… – Shion entonces comprendió a que se debía su inquietud.

.

Se giró hacia la arena del Coliseo, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo y al final, se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

" _Tú eres el único que me importa"_

Por Athena, que vergüenza. Él creyendo que Mu estaba celoso de Dohko, y luego salía con su drama de… respeto y… ¡Agh! Qué vergüenza.

Demonios ¿Cómo había podido soltarle esa confesión así sin más? Se escuchaba tan estúpida y tan desesperada… ¡Por dios, daba pena ajena!

¿Y si Mu se había dado cuenta de sus bochornosas suposiciones? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para disimularlo? Debía haber alguna manera. No podía simplemente…

.

\- ¿Maestro? – Mu ni siquiera estaba al tanto de los conflictos mentales ajenos. En realidad, estaba preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor en Shion – ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Abrázame… – pidió, aunque su petición sólo fue de palabra, porque fue él mismo quien se coló por debajo de los brazos del chico y se abrazó a su cintura, frotando su rostro descaradamente en el suave vientre y quedando recostado casi por completo sobre el joven.

\- Ah… ¿de a…cuerdo?… – Mu se dejó hacer, sin poner resistencia alguna.

.

Bien, hacerse la víctima era una idiotez más grande. Pero al menos a Mu no parecía importarle.

.

\- Maestro, No ha sido mi intención poner en duda su compañerismo con el maestro Dohko – se disculpó – Si así lo desea, procuraré ser más abierto en mi forma de pensar para tomar las bromas coloquiales entre ustedes como una muestra más de su amistad imperecedera… sin que éstas hagan mella en el trato respetuoso que tengo con usted. – finalizó con entereza.

\- Me parece estupendo. No podía esperar menos de ti. – Shion le animó, orgulloso. Se sentía tan complacido. Atrás había quedado su fugaz momento de pánico, de pronto había recuperado el ánimo.

.

Y cómo no, si seguía aferrado a Mu y restregándose contra él…

.

\- ~ _Maravilloso…~_ – susurró, hundiendo más el rostro y olfateando la delicada y fresca fragancia que desprendía el chico.

\- Que buenas tetas se carga la amazona de Camaleón… – Dohko silbó exaltando su aprobación hacia los bellos atributos femeninos. Caminó hacia los arianos y se sentó en el suelo – ¿Eh? ¿Y a ustedes que les picó? ¿A qué hora se pusieron tan acaramelados?, demonios Shion, a ti no hay quien te detenga…

\- ¿Acaramelados? – preguntó Mu, pasando por alto el vulgar vocabulario de quien se suponía era un respetable hombre.

.

Pero si sólo estaba confortando a su maestro como cuando él era pequeño y buscaba cobijo entre los brazos del mismo Shion ¿Había algo de malo en ello?

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

.

\- No tiene sentido Mu, déjale… – hablo Shion con hastío, apenas alzando un poco el rostro y volviendo a recostar la cabeza en su regazo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se le dificultaba más el mantener aquella imagen de sobrio Patriarca.

\- ¿Se siente cansado maestro?

\- Un poco, si… – contestó el "afligido" Shion, acariciando en círculos con los dedos la pierna de su aprendiz.

\- ~ Yo creo que te falta esto ~ – canturreó Dohko, moviendo alegremente una nueva botella de licor frente a los ojos de su amigo – me la dio la amazona de Camaleón, la chica de los enormes melones que va por ahí…

\- Que vulgar Dohko… – le reprendió Shion.

\- ¡Ja! Como si tú no dijeras cosas peores… – se rió, negando con la cabeza. Aquí había gato encerrado, Shion estaba actuando muy extraño. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar creyendo que la falta de acción estaba haciendo estragos en su persona – ¿Porque mejor no nos invitas a la botella que te regalaron?... ¡Oh, es cierto… no tienes ninguna! – Se burló infantilmente.

\- Tengo algo mejor... – sonrió perverso, entrando en el mismo juego.

.

Dohko levantó una ceja.

.

\- Aaaaaaaah... ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

.

Shion rodó los ojos.

.

\- Es algo complicado, no lo entenderías.

\- No es mi culpa que tengas un arcaico sentido del humor – se excusó.

\- ¿Arcaico dices? Se supone que ambos contamos con la misma edad... aunque quizás, no con la misma madurez – sonrió arrogante, estrechando el abrazo con el que se aferraba a Mu, quien escuchaba en silencio el singular debate.

 _._

 _Me causa cosquillas_ – pensó Mu, mordiéndose los labios.

.

\- Di lo que quieras ¡Estoy en la flor de mi juventud! – exclamó Dohko orgulloso – Incluso soy más joven que Mu...

.

El aludido se encogió en su asiento. El hecho de que su maestro también hubiese resucitado con la apariencia de un joven de dieciocho años, mientras que él con la apariencia de uno de veinte, hacía las cosas un poco bizarras e incómodas. Bien, tampoco es que hubiera una diferencia notable – físicamente se veían igual de jóvenes –, pero prefería no entrar de lleno en el tema.

Le respetaba y admiraba como lo que era, su extraordinario maestro.

Pero… ya habían pasado tres años desde su regreso a la vida, así que eso daba un total de veintiún años para Shion y veintitrés para Mu… no sonaba tan mal si ambos estaban dentro de los veintitantos ¿Verdad?...

Aunque el Patriarca seguía siendo más joven que Mu…

Pero había vivido más de doscientos años antes que eso…

Y Mu sólo veinte… o algo así.

Pero su Maestro seguía siendo más grande…

Aunque también joven…

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

Por eso no le gustaba pensar en ello, era complicadamente bizarro.

.

\- Dohko, tenías más de doscientos años antes de morir... – recalcó Shion, seriamente.

\- Eso no cuenta, yo tengo veintiuno y se acabó… el pasado hay que dejarlo atrás… – se defendió Libra, bastante ofendido por sospechar que Shion le estaba diciendo viejo – Aquí el único anticuado eres tú… y también Mu – les señaló con el dedo, escaneándoles severamente con la mirada – sólo hay que ver los atuendos tan pasados de moda que se cargan…

.

Shion y Mu se miraron uno al otro ¿Qué había de malo en sus prendas? Shion estaba usando una sencilla y oscura túnica larga, sin ninguna clase de detalle ostentoso que le hiciera verse como alguien estrafalario, el juraba que podría pasar desapercibido. Mientras que Mu utilizaba sus acostumbrados pantalones de entrenamiento y aquella extraña prenda que dejaba al descubierto su espalda.

Se veían... ¿Diferentes?

Observaron a Dohko y a toda la demás gente reunida en ese lugar.

Las mujeres iban casi desnudas, con vestidos cortos y vestimentas que se ajustaban a sus insinuantes curvas… mientras que los hombres portaban ropas que iban más allá de una aburrida túnica.

Mu recordó que sus compañeros también usaban esa nueva clase de vestimenta, incluso Camus. De hecho, Dohko andaba sin camisa y con sólo unos pantalones de… ¿Mezclilla era el nombre de ese material?

Por un momento tanto Shion como Mu se sintieron fuera de lugar.

.

\- Parecen salidos de una pastorela de los años antes de Cristo – recalcó Dohko, sintiéndose el ser más omnipotente del universo –… ¡Modernízate viejo!

\- ¿Pero... las pastorelas no comenzaron …. mucho después del nacimiento de Cristo? – pregunto inocentemente Mu.

.

Dohko le miró, tomándose unos segundos antes de reparar en su error.

.

\- Cómo decía… – carraspeó fuertemente, rascándose un hombro – ¡A beber! ¡A beber! ¡A beber! ¡Bebiendo se olvidan las penas!

\- Pero… – Mu quiso protestar.

\- ¡A beber dije! – se apresuró Dohko, ensartándole una botella vacía en las manos.

.

Mu vio como Shion también aceptaba – de mala gana – el licor de Dohko, levantándose perezosamente de su regazo. Alzó la botella un poco a modo de saludo y dio un pequeño trago.

Como bien lo había demostrado, aún seguía siendo un poco sorprendente para él la rejuvenecida actitud de Shion, y no es que hubiese cambiado mucho físicamente hablando – podía asegurar que su maestro siempre había sido atractivo, por más perturbador que fuera pensar en ello – pero había cosas que no terminaba de comprender, como el hecho de que fuera partícipe y organizador del jolgorio a su alrededor.

.

\- ¿Cómo fue que decidió involucrarse en esto? – preguntó de repente. Shion se removió incómodo en su asiento, como si el ser interrogado le provocara malestar. Mu creyó que había actuado groseramente y como solía hacer en esos casos, pensó en disculparse, pero el Patriarca se le adelantó.

\- Creí que sería una buena forma de reforzar nuestros lazos… – murmuró, bajando la mirada y moviendo sus manos como si estuviese nervioso.

.

Dohko podía ser un poco… distraído, pero pudo darse cuenta de inmediato de aquella absurda manera de mentir. Aun así, le siguió el juego, interesado en saber a donde quería llegar con esa actitud de manso cordero.

Shion prosiguió con su relato.

.

\- … deseaba... deseaba llevar a cabo una convivencia en la que pudiéramos participar como la gran y emblemática familia que somos todos los caballeros de Athena. Sé que en el pasado vivimos situaciones terribles, enfrentándonos a poderosos dioses… incluso los unos a los otros… – suspiró dramáticamente y elevo la mirada al cielo – … pero creo firmemente que nuestra piadosa diosa nos ha dado la oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores y vivir en armonía… – su voz se escuchaba firme y serena, tan llena de emotividad – y no sólo entre nosotros, sino también con toda esa buena gente que puso sus esperanzas en nuestros manos…

\- Yo... creo lo mismo que usted, maestro… – Mu se llevó las manos a los labios, conmovido por las "sinceras" palabras del Patriarca – Usted es en verdad una buena persona, de nobles y maravillosos sentimientos…

\- No Mu, no - Shion negó con la cabeza – no soy tan admirable cómo crees…

\- Y por si fuera poco, también es muy modesto... – Dohko no podía creer que Mu hablara en serio – Maestro, usted es impresionante, su nobleza me conmueve, siento como si pudiera abrazar el gran amor que nos tiene. Es un honor tenerle a mi lado, si tan sólo... si tan sólo pudiera demostrar cuán grande es mi satisfacción al…

\- Pffffff…. Qué barbaridad Shion – exclamó Dohko, aguantándose la risa – este chico está loco, te trata como si fueras la gran mierda…

.

¿Acaso eso era un halago?, se preguntó Mu. A esas alturas no sabía si Dohko estaba bromeando o no.

Libra por su parte, le miró incrédulo.

.

\- ¿En serio, Mu? ¿En serio? – El ariano no entendía que trataba de obtener con esa clase de cuestionamientos – ¡Wow! ¡En verdad lo crees! – Libra se rascó la frente – No sé tú Mu, pero yo creo que definitivamente te equivocaste de persona ¿Eh, Shion? – Libra golpeó el hombro de su amigo, quien se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

\- Pero yo… – Mu no sabía que responder ¿Debería reírse? ¿Exigir una explicación? – pero mi maestro… – se mordió los labios, indeciso.

.

Shion se quitó de encima a Dohko y se acercó al chico, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su entrometido amigo en la que le daba a entender que si se atrevía una vez más a entrometerse, él mismo le arrancaría las pelotas*.

.

\- ¿Te preocupa que no sea lo que piensas, Mu? – cuestionó en un susurro, apoyando suavemente la frente en la de su aprendiz, en un gesto tan íntimo como necesario.

.

Mu negó con la cabeza. Las manos de Shion ya no le temblaban tanto al tocarle, por eso podía darse el lujo de acariciarle los hombros como lo hacía en esos momentos, buscando de alguna manera llamar su atención.

.

\- ¿Te decepcionaría, entonces?

\- Jamás podría decepcionarme Maestro… – confeso Mu apoyando lentamente la cabeza en el hombro de Shion, sacándole un respingo de sorpresa por su repentino gesto – es que… – se cuestionó a sí mismo – si yo pudiera hacer algo para agradecer todo lo que hace por nosotros…

\- Que tú estés conmigo es suficiente para alegrarme y saber que he hecho lo correcto… – Shion le tomó las manos – quiero confesarte algo… – Mu movió la cabeza para escucharle mejor –… no quería pasar está noche sin ti, fue por eso que le pedí a nuestros amables compañeros que te guiarán. El sello fue una desesperada manera de tenerte a mi lado. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi imperdonable error, no debí de ser tan impulsivo…– se llevó una mano al pecho – te ruego que me perdones…

\- No maestro, por favor – Mu se incorporó y sin pensarlo, le acarició el rostro, sintiéndose culpable por la tristeza en los ojos de Shion – no debe preocuparse por ello, estoy muy feliz de estar a su lado…

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Si… – suspiró.

\- Oh, Mu… – se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

\- Maestro …

.

Un extraño sonido salió de la garganta de Dohko en su intento de aguantarse la risa, rompiendo irremediablemente con el meloso ambiente.

Mu pestañeó entonces, rascándose la cabeza confundido. Se separó de Shion, apenas recordando que era lo que hacía ahí.

Shion puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo unas ansias terribles por arrancarle la lengua al entrometido de Dohko… pero se contuvo, cerrando con tanta fuerza el puño que todos sus huesos tronaron juntos. Lo último que quería era que su alumno le viese como alguien peligroso.

Pero…

¡Puto Dohko!

¡Había estado tan cerca!

El trance en el que había puesto al chico apenas había alcanzado para manosearle los hombros. Y ahora, no podía volver a intentar utilizar esa técnica… a no ser que las defensas mentales del chico se percataran de un doble ataque y le devolvieran el favor arrancándole algún sentido, o volviéndole un vegetal.

¡Mierda, había sido un plan infalible! ¡Podría haber sido su boleto de bienvenida al paraíso entre las piernas de Mu!*

¡Carajo, ahora tendría que volver al estúpido papel de inocentón de cuarta!

Se estaba cansado de eso. Casi podía vomitar el líbido que se le estaba acumulando. Si no encontraba la manera de que Mu diera su brazo a torcer…

No, aún era muy pronto para darse por vencido… o tomar medidas desesperadas.

¡Tenía un puto encanto, joder!

Mientras tanto, ajeno a los impulsos homicidas de Shion, Libra miraba hacia a un lado tatareando una canción.

.

\- Lo siento… – habló, rascándose la mejilla. Obviamente no había entendido la anterior indirecta del ariano, de ser así, ya se hubiera echado a correr – pueden seguir, por mí ni se preocupen…

\- Puede unirse maestro Dohko… – invitó Mu, recordando que hacía mucho que no veía al que fuese caballero de Libra y no estaba de más ponerse al día con él, después de todo una amena conversación con aquel hombre sería una excelente manera de poner en práctica el objetivo de esa reunión que con tanto esfuerzo su maestro había organizado, y de la cual también recordaba haber hablado.

.

En realidad, lo único que no parecía mantener presente, eran los descarados intentos de Shion por meterse entre sus piernas.

.

\- Vaya Mu, que atrevido… – respondió malicioso Dohko, golpeando suavemente el hombro del chico y riendo como señorita avergonzada, cubriéndose la boca con la otra mano. Tenía una idea muy diferente en la cabeza y de la que Mu no estaba al tanto – Por mi está bien, claro, si no hay objeción alguna… – se giró hacia Shion quien seguía con la misma cara de piedra – Pues bien ¿Qué esperamos?...

.

Fue entonces que Mu, cuan mártir despechada, se soltó a contarles todo lo que le había pasado en la noche, desde la aparición de Milo en el templo de Aries, la interminable caminata hacia el Coliseo – Omitiendo algunos detalles, como el enterarse de lo sucedido en la noche de su cumpleaños, el asunto de Valentine y el acoso del insufrible Kanon – y su tropezada entrada a éste, el intento de conquista de Aldebarán con unas bellas amazonas hasta su encuentro con Shion; todo esto narrado entre botella y botella que Dohko le patrocinaba, aprovechando que Mu había entrado en estado de depresión total, lamentándose dramáticamente de su suerte y desahogándose con litros y litros de licor que desaparecían a la misma velocidad con la que Dohko se hacía con una nueva botella.

Y eso que se había propuesto a beber sólo un poco. Aunque eso sólo había sido al principio, porque después de la primera botella le nació de pronto un gusto por beber y ya no quiso parar, pidiendo más y más… a lo que Dohko no podía negarse, pues resultó que Mu era un buen compañero de juergas cuando estaba ebrio, riéndose de cuanta tontería se dijeran entre ellos y tomándose las cosas con más calma.

Se veía mucho más relajado, más divertido, más… alivianado. Sus verdes* ojos titilaban a la luz de las llamas y su cuerpo disfrutaba de las sensaciones con más libertad, sin tener que reprimirse por la innecesaria presencia del pudor o de dudas.

Y así, sentados en el suelo espalda con espalda, entre risas tontas y ruidosas, comentaban entre ellos las aventuras de Mu, quien ya no tenía empacho* en contar cuanta cosa quisiera.

 _._

 _\- ¿Así que te bañaron?_ – preguntó Dohko, que tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Mu e hipaba por cada palabra.

\- _¡Todo, todo! ¡Estoy bañado en cerveza!_ – Mu a pesar del mareo, aún podía pronunciar una frase completa – _¡Huele!_ – además de que se sentía con la plena voluntad de abrirse en confianza con Libra, lo suficiente para que el otro le manoseara.

.

Muy obediente, Dohko olfateó lo primero que tuvo en frente: el cuello de Mu.

 _._

 _\- Sí, eso es alcohol..._ – respondió muy seguro de sí mismo a pesar de que fuese su oreja, y no su nariz, la que se restregaba en el cuello del chico – … _pero por si las dudas…_ – aprovechando, lamió la expuesta piel del ariano, sacándole una sonrisita por las cosquillas que esa juguetona lengua le producía y que comenzaba a ser acompañada por unos atrevidos labios que bajaban cada vez más por sus hombros, por su pecho, por su…

 _\- ¡Espera!_ – le detuvo, no muy seguro de lo que si tocaban sus manos eran la nariz o los ojos de Dohko – _¡Prudencia, prudencia, mi maestro está presente_! – señaló tambaleante a la figura borrosa que representaba Shion y que en realidad se trataba de una columna cercana – _¿Qué va a pensar si nos ve así? Yo le admiro… ¡Le… admiro con toda mi alma!_ – gritó eufórico al cielo – _¡Adoro su altura, su base de piedra! ¡Adoro los nidos de aves en su cabeza!_

 _\- Él está bien…_ – respondió Dohko con un dedo de Mu enterrado en su ojo y con otro a punto de entrar por su nariz –… _es un buen amigo…_ – le confió, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para quitarle los pantalones.

 _\- ¡El mejor!_ – Mu alzó los brazos pero por sus torpes movimientos perdió el equilibrio y se fue de lado, quedándose recostado y muy sonriente en el suelo.

 _\- ¡El mejor de los mejores!_ – afirmo Libra, olvidándose por completo que era lo que estaba haciendo y prefiriendo mejor abrir una nueva botella y tomársela de golpe.

 _\- ¡Hurra por mi maestro! –_ gimió Mu, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y extendiendo su larga cabellera por todo el suelo, casi en estado de éxtasis.

\- _¡Urraca mí ancestro! –_ le acompaño Dohko, soltando estupidez y media.

.

Mientras tanto Shion, quien estaba en mejores condiciones que Mu y Dohko juntos, miraba en silencio el espectáculo que armaban, sin que al parecer le preocupara que su buen amigo intentase propasarse con Mu.

En efecto, el gran Patriara seguía en calidad de espectador aburrido – con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y cruzado de piernas – pero sin perder su imponente presencia... que provocaba miedo.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de ellos es que por cada exhalación que daba Shion, era una puñalada para Dohko y una retorcida fantasía con Mu.

Él no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, no.

Tramaba algo muy interesante.

 **.**

 **Fin del Capítulo VII**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y ahora, unas notas finales del concejal de la Asamblea de payasos contra las obscenidades:**

 _Pelotas*_ Oshe que vulgar _._

 _Piernas de Mu*_ :V

 _Ojos verdes*_ Bueno, recuerdo haber visto una una variación en los ojos de este chico. Me parece que fue en los primeros capítulos del anime cuando el color de sus ojos era como los de Shion, o algo parecido al magenta, quien sabe porque. Pero bien, su descripción oficial es la de color verde. Pero quizá, más adelante en el fic, le saque provecho a este peculiar dato.

 _Empacho*_ Vergüenza. Yep, Mu, por el momento, se ha olvidado de ello XD

.

En fin…

Si Shion es un viejo verde, Dohko… ¿Es un viejo morado? *inserte risa de Goofy*

Pero Dohko es todo un desmadre XD

Y ese Shion guarro me da miedo... Nah.

Y Mu… bueno, Mu es un cegato.

.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Chaito!


	8. El desahogo

**Copiar y pegar, copiar y pegar. El resultado es el siguiente:**

¡Hola, holitas! ¡Segundo capítulo del día! :D

He de decirles que mientras leía este capítulo en especial, me puse a meditar, a filosofar, a intentar recodar que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando lo escribí por primera vez...

Quizá nada de provecho porque... esta cosa está bien piruleta.

En fin, que le vamos a hacer.

Gracias por leer y por comentar.

(Repito, esto está lleno de tonterías a diestra y siniestra :V)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **El desahogo.**

.

– _Esta cosa*…_ – se quejó Mu, arrastrando cada vez más las palabras y tirando de la tela de su vestimenta – _¿Esto es ropa? ¿Por qué no está completa? ¿Por qué?_ – demandó una respuesta a su duda existencial mientras volvía a sentarse y pestañeaba con rapidez, tratando de que sus ojos dejasen de mostrarle dos, tres, cuatro…

.

¿Cuántos Dohkos había frente a él?

…

Había sido un regalo del excéntrico Afrodita y sólo lo había aceptado por amabilidad y porque su amigo parecía muy feliz al encontrar a alguien más con quien compartir su gusto por la ropa. De no haberlo aceptado, habría tenido que librar con un desconsolado Afrodita que amenazaba con ponerse a llorar a los pies de su templo, quejándose de porqué nadie le aceptaba, que si era porque todavía no le perdonaban el falso atentado contra Athena, que él había cambiado, que ahora se portaba bien y era un buen chico, que porqué aun así no querían estar a su lado, que porqué Death Mask no aceptaba su relación en público, que porqué su cabello se esponjaba en días húmedos, que porqué el rímel para pestañas se le corría, que porqué…

En fin, el hecho era que Mu no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

Realmente no le encontraba un uso adecuado a esa prenda. Sólo la utilizaba en algunas raras (rarísimas) ocasiones cuando el calor era insoportable o a la hora de dormir; y es que esa cosa no era algo con lo que pudiera trabajar en su taller.

Aunque ese día había sido la excepción, porque al no tener más ropa limpia – podía seguir usando los mismos andrajos de siempre pero la pulcritud era primordial – que no fuera esa, no le pareció una mala idea ponérsela con sus pantalones habituales y el par de sandalias de siempre, era eso o andar por ahí medio desnudo a la vista de todos.

Tal vez no combinara con su clásica vestimenta traída de Jamir* pero ¿Qué más daba?, ni que ese día saliera a dar un paseo…

…

El regalito ése era una especie de… pedazo de tela (o algo así) que le cubría hasta un poco más por debajo de su cintura y de color blanco. Atrás sólo tenía un par cintas que se amarraban a su cuello, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y espalda. Pero ese pequeño detalle no se notaba porque siempre traía encima la larga y pesada bufanda alrededor de su cuello y que, junto con su cabello suelto, le protegían su expuesto cuerpo.

Pero viendo que las circunstancias podían dar un giro inesperado, aquella prenda provocaba un deleite visual que Mu ignoraba. Sin bufanda que le cubriera y con las ropas ligeramente transparentes y húmedas – como su cabello y el resto de su cuerpo – no podía pasar desapercibido para nadie, ni siquiera para Dohko, por más borracho que estuviera éste.

Y Shion… ah, Shion… el buen Patriarca se deleitaba con la visión de ese menudo cuerpo desprotegido, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de esas gráciles manos al acomodar sus cabellos lilas sobre sus hombros, dejando al descubierto la leve hendidura que se formaba en su espalda al mover los brazos y la deliciosa manera en que la curva de la misma se quedaba expuesta a ser depredada.

Con sólo verle esa sonrisita perversa en la cara no era de extrañar que disfrutara con fantasear sin que nadie le perturbara su entretenimiento.

 _._

 _\- Quien sabe…_ – Dohko, trataba de centrar la mirada - _no sé de vestidos…_

\- _No es un vestido_ – defendió Mu – _es un… un…_ – echó una ojeada a su ropa – _no sé lo que sea pero no es un vestido..._ – Finalizó, quitándole el vaso a Dohko de las manos y tomándose todo el contenido de un trago… o al menos lo que alcanzó a llegar a su boca, antes de volver a quedar bañado en cerveza.

.

Shion tragó pesadamente y cerró disimuladamente las piernas en un intento por ocultar lo grave que se ponía al observar a Mu con la ropa transparente, húmeda y pegajosa al cuerpo.

Un poco más... sólo un poco más...

 _._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi vaso?_ – preguntó un desorientado Dohko que ni se dio por enterado del momento en que Mu se lo arrebató – _era el único que quedaba…_

\- _No sé…_ \- respondió indiferente el ariano, aún con el vaso en las manos – _yo perdí mi única bufanda y mírame_ – alzó los hombros despreocupado – _sigo estando bien…. he podido superar al fin nuestra separación… éramos tan felices juntos… tan felices… felices… lices… ces…_ – Mu comenzó a sisear, sintiendo sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas – _¿Por qué me dejo? ¡Yo le amaba y me dejó!_ – se lamentó, abrazándose las piernas y hundiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

\- _Se fuerte mi amigo_ – consoló Dohko – _Todo estará bien… vendrán tiempos mejores, ya lo… verás…_ – la voz se le quebró, su tristeza era contagiosa, no podía verle llorar sin que sintiese pena por su desdicha.

.

Tan joven y con mal de amores.

 _Bufandas, malditas perras traicioneras_ – pensó Dohko con desprecio.

.

\- _¡Aibufondaria, ¿Por qué me has abandonado?!_ – gritó Mu con mucho pesar y sin percatarse de que las personas se le quedaban viendo.

\- Hablando de eso…– Shion, quien todo ese tiempo se había mantenido al margen de la absurda conversación del par de borrachines, se acercó con mucha confianza a ellos y depositó sobre las piernas de Mu la bufanda perdida.

.

¿Aibufondaria? ¿La bufanda tenía nombre?

.

\- La encontré atorada entre unas piedras – explicó tranquilamente – en cuanto la vi, supe que era tuya….

 _\- ¡Oh, mi bufanda!_ – los ojos de Mu brillaron y de un rápido movimiento se la arrebató, abrazándose a ella amorosamente – _¡Mi amadísima bufanda! ¡Gracias a Athena está con vida!_

\- Así es Mu – respondió Shion dedicándole una hambrienta mirada – me alegra de que ya estés más tranquilo…

\- _¿Sabes?_ – le llamó con un dedo para que se acercara. Shion no tardó en responder a ese tentador gesto – _Es un regalo de mi maestro…_ – susurró confidente a su oído – _le tengo un enorme cariño…_ – se le escapó una sonrisita y su aliento acarició la piel de Shion, derritiéndole con ese gesto involuntario.

\- ¿A quién Mu? – Interrogó persuasivo, limpiándose el hilillo de saliva que le resbaló descaradamente por la barbilla – ¿A quién le tienes un enorme cariño?... ¿A la bufanda… – al demonio con todo, no podía esperar más. Se acercó a él, hundiendo el rostro en la lila cabellera, intentando cazar su oreja con los labios. Sus ansiosas manos se deslizaron por debajo de esa ligera prenda y llegaron hacia los sensibles pezones que se marcaban por debajo de la ropa –… o a tu maestro? – ronroneó, atrapando al fin esos pequeños botones y apretándolos tan fuerte que Mu sintió un sorpresivo espasmo y arqueó la espalda.

\- _Ah…_ _n-no…_ – jadeó, mordiéndose los dedos.

\- Dímelo Mu…. – masajeó con rudeza y clavó las uñas con fuerza en la punta de los pezones, saboreando la placentera agonía en el rostro del chico.

\- _Due…le_ – se quejó, encogiendo y moviendo torpemente las piernas.

\- ¡Dímelo! – ordenó, jalando algunas hebras del cabello lila con los dientes.

.

Era el momento de revelarlo, ¡Era ahora o nunca!

.

\- _A… m-mi…_

\- ¡Te tengo!

.

Mas un grito de guerra interrumpió su… ¿amoroso? Cortejo.

Por las mil putas.

Al puro estilo de las películas de terror, Shion giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la persona que terminaría descuartizada y bajo algún puente.

.

\- ¿Aioria? – el Patriarca le observó por breves minutos, como si no creyese lo que veía – Aioria… – pronunció peligrosamente, mirándole muy, muy, muy, (muy) sádicamente.

\- ¿Eh? – el chico no tardó mucho en reconocer ese rostro – ¡Ah, hola Patriarca! ¿Qué hay? – preguntó muy animado, saludando con la mano – ¿Bonita noche, eh? Gracias por esta buena fiesta ¡Salud por usted! – alzó el vaso que tenía en la otra mano y brindo a su salud.

\- Aioria… – la voz de Shion no sonaba para nada amigable.

\- Sep, eso soy yo – respondió el chico, apuntándose orgullosamente con el pulgar.

\- Aioria…

\- El de carne y hueso.

\- Aioria…

\- En vivo y a todo color.

\- Aioria…

\- Así es.

\- Aioria… – Shion finalmente había perdido la razón.

\- Eh…

\- Aioria…

\- ¿Ese de ahí es Mu?

\- Aioria…

\- No, Aioria soy yo… – corrigió – él es Mu… creo.

\- Aioria…

\- Aunque ya estoy comenzando a dudarlo…. – de pronto, el de leo se vio preocupado por la veracidad de su identidad.

\- Aioria...

\- Quiero decir, ¿Cómo sé que estoy aquí? ¿Quién puede asegurarme que lo que vivimos no es en realidad un sueño? Es… da un poco de miedo ¿No? – confesó en medio de su shock filosófico.

\- Aioria…

\- … ¿Quién soy yo? ¿A dónde voy?... ¿De dónde… vengo? – se preguntó preocupado, cavilando sobre sus problemas existenciales. Obviamente el chico estaba igual o peor que Dohko.

\- Aioria…

\- …

\- Aioria…

\- ¡Que si soy yo! ¡Créame! – se quejó el chico de Leo, recordando de pronto quien era y quien no era.

.

¿Qué pasaba con ésos seudocaballeros? ¿Acaso no podían diferenciar entre un saludo y una amenaza de muerte?

La aparición de Aioria había resultado terriblemente inoportuna (y para su desgracia, fatal). Desde que se había separado de su compinche Milo, del sádico de Camus y de Mu – la casi damisela en desgracia – no había vuelto a mostrarse, hasta ahora. Fue una casualidad que la fotografía – que durante la mitad de la noche estuvo persiguiendo – fuera a parar justamente sobre la muralla que separaba la arena de las gradas… gradas donde justamente Shion, Mu y el ebrio de Dohko se encontraban.

Casualidades del destino, quizá.

El punto era que, en su afán de capturarla y movido por su instinto de necio felino, dio un salto y se encaramó sobre la muralla, atrapándola al fin y proclamando a los cuatro vientos su victoria. Ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de alguien más hasta que su nombre fue pronunciado por el Patriarca.

Era extraño, a veces sentía que el Patriarca se comportaba raro con él.

 _No_ _sé_ – pensaba en ocasiones Aioria – es _como si me quisiese dar a entender algo_ … _algo que parece estar relacionado con una muerte por extracción de órganos…_

Pero no hubo tiempo de filosofar acerca de mensajes subliminales y cosas por el estilo.

Lo último que sintió antes de desprenderse de la muralla y aterrizar aparatosamente contra el suelo – desde varios metros de altura – fue el brutal golpe en su rostro contra el duro cráneo de lo que al parecer se trataba de un bulto…

Un bulto de carne.

Un bulto de carne en forma de cuerpo humano.

…

El escándalo de la caída llamó la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Shion se daba el tiempo para respirar profundamente, sintiéndose un poco menos estresado.

De acuerdo, se sentía mucho mejor.

Ese desahogo le había sentado bien, al parecer era muy eficaz aquella buena terapia de desquitarse con sus condescendientes caballeros a su cargo. Su humor había mejorado, ya ni siquiera sentía algún rastro de molestia.

La vida era bella.

Aunque quizá se había pasado un poco… _quizá_.

Tal vez no debía haber tomado por el cuello a Dohko ni mucho menos haberlo lanzado contra Aioria… después de todo, no estaba bien visto eso de lanzar cuerpos humanos por el aire a diestra y siniestra.

Sin embargo, su estratégico movimiento – a la velocidad de la luz* – había sido una gran ventaja, al parecer nadie se había percatado de lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Shion sonrió cuando escuchó los murmullos sobre un borracho que había tropezado y había caído accidentalmente sobre otro sujeto distraído. Otros afirmaban que había sido por intentar saludar desde arriba a una chica que pasaba por ahí y había terminado cayendo de cabeza, golpeándose con la pared y terminando por azotar en el piso. Algunos decían que el muy idiota había intentado volar.

El hecho era que Dohko, si no fuera porque tenía la cabeza tan dura como una piedra, hubiera quedado peor de lo que estaba.

Y Aioria… bueno… al menos podría decirse que la fotografía que sostenía firmemente en su mano había quedado íntegramente a salvo.

Eso era estupendo. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Shion no podía estar más satisfecho.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor…

Se giró hacia Mu – a quien había dejado recostado en el suelo y luchaba por ponerse de pie – y suspiró profundamente.

.

\- ¡Aioria! ¡Maestro Dohko! ¡No se muevan! – gritó Aioros, brincado desde las gradas para auxiliarlos – ¡Saga, ven conmigo! – pidió al caer con destreza a la arena.

.

Saga pasó corriendo, deteniéndose por un instante al observar a un perdido Mu que se frotaba el pecho y miraba hacia todos lados como si se tratase de un niño extraviado.

 _¿Qué le sucede? ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará lastimado?_ – se preguntó, preocupado por su penoso aspecto. Sintió la enorme necesidad de acercarse a él y averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, antes de mover un pie, Shion, con total desfachatez, se interpuso entre él y su alumno.

.

\- ¿Se te ha perdido algo... caballero de Géminis? – le enfrentó con mordaz tono.

\- Nada que le incumba, _Señor_ … – respondió, de la misma manera.

\- ¡Saga! – Aioros gritó al ver que no había indicios de su amigo.

.

Shion y Saga intercambiaron retadoras miradas antes de que Géminis se diera la vuelta y brincara hacia la arena.

.

\- ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! – se quejó Dohko al estar rodeado de tanga gente – ¡Tú, la del mandil, deja de tocarme, pervertida! – se abrazó de hombros.

\- ¡Nada de eso señor! ¡Usted se viene con nosotros! – Aioros luchaba para ponerle de pie mientras sostenía a su mareado hermano que murmuraba incoherencias sobre mariposas, fotografías y problemas de identidad – ¡Ayúdame a levantarlo! – pidió tan pronto vio llegar a Saga – ¿Por qué te tardaste?

\- Por nada.

.

Aquella respuesta no convenció a Sagitario, pero como no era momento para ponerse a conversar no le dijo más; ya le sacaría la verdad después, por el momento tenían que lidiar con un rebelde Dohko que no dejaba que le tocaran – y se revolcaba en el suelo como lombriz –, y con un parlanchín Aioria que se abrazaba a su hermano como cría de koala.

...

En medio del caos, Mu no era consciente de lo que sucedía.

En un momento Dohko estaba con él y de pronto, ya no estaba.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué le habían dejado solo?

Se aferró a la manga de Shion, sintiéndose completamente desprotegido.

.

\- _¿Y ahora qué?_ – preguntó tímido, mirando hacia la nada.

.

Y fue como si el cielo se abriera, la noche se iluminara y la tierra temblara bajo sus pies.

Había esperado, cavilado e implorado para que ese juego de palabrería cursi y trato amable pudiera pasar a otro nivel.

Ese era el momento… ¡Ese era el jodido momento que había esperado toda la miserable noche!

La sonrisa en su rostro y el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo demostraban que tan ansioso le ponía el ver su deseo por fin cumplirse.

.

\- ¿Quieres venir… conmigo?

.

Y aquella pregunta había sonado tan inocente y cordial, que Mu no pudo desconfiar en ese hombre que se parecía y le recordaba tanto a su maestro.

Para cuando Saga miró hacia las gradas en busca de Mu, los dos arianos habían desaparecido.

 **.**

 **Fin del capítullo VIII**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y ahora unas notas finales de la autora:**

 _Esa cosa*_ Bien, la prenda que trae Mu en el fic está basada en la vestimenta de este fanart: post/113410757774/fuente-bueno-despues-de-todo-no-era-mu-p#notes

La verdad, no recuerdo en que cuenta de Pixiv la encontré, pero lo que si recuerdo es que el chico de la imagen es Mu (creo :P). Se ve bien ¿Eh?

 _Jamir*_ Bueno, este lugar salió de la mariguana mente de don Kuru, así que en realidad sólo existe en el manga de Saint Seiya. De acuerdo a él, esta región oculta se encuentra en el kokoro de la cordillera del Himalaya (8000 metros sobre el nivel del mar) por lo que es casi imposible llegar ahí (o al menos para el hombre promedio).

 _Velocidad de la luz*_ De entre todos los caballeros de la orden de Athena, los caballeros dorados son los que tienen una mayor capacidad para utilizar esta habilidad. Por lo que Shion, habiendo sido un dorado legendario (y habiendo tenido más de 200 años para sacarle provecho), le resultaría bastante sencillo usarla y pasar desapercibido :V

.

Oh, bueno...

No, tampoco tengo ni la menor idead de que es lo que acaban de leer :P

¡Pero amenazo con seguir subiendo más capítulos! ¡Muajajajajajajajajaja!

¿Han escuchado esa (peculiar) frase de "hoy cena pancho"? (me da risa y a la vez un poco de asquito :P)

¿No? ¿Si?

Bueno... Pues _Hoy ceno Shion._

:V

 **¡Graciar por leer, los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos!** **Natalia UvUr te dejo respuesta a tu comentario :D**

Bueno, es que el borrego mayor tiene mucho amor que dar... sólo que, bueno... que no sabe como darse a entender. En parte, quizá se deba a un poco de represión... es como si no supiera como tratar esas sensaciones que le vienen de pronto cuando ve a Mu... se quiere hacer el tipo genial, pero a veces termina haciendo las cosas muy, pero muy confusas... supongo que no está acostumbrado a demostrar afecto... y si le sumamos sus necesidades carnales impulsivas y locas (khé) pues el resultado es...

Oh, Mu...

En cuanto a los fics rashos ¡Justo en la desactualización de fics! lo sé, no soy muy buena para actualizar... y si, me disculpo por ello, pero ¡Oye! hay bueno fics sobre esta pareja. Veré si puedo encontrar los que leí hace algún tiempo y te traigo una reseña de ellos en el próximo capítulo.

Por el momento...¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulín!

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	9. El Sueño

**Hola, holitas, traigo hartos limones porque es viernes de 2x1:**

 **Advertencia 1: Lemon Parte 1.**

 **Advertencia 2:** Lemon estúpido, en serio. En serio estúpido, no que sea una estupidez seria, o estúpidamente serio o... (¿Ven por qué no deben comer chocolate y atiborrarse de dulces a la media noche? Luego uno empieza a ver arcoíris, a escribir pendejadas, a saltar por el pasillo de la casa provechando que no hay nadie más...) como sea, éste es un capítulo especial porque tiene el doble, el triple de mafurradas (?) y salidas pervertidas que los demás caps del fic.

Las exageraciones, las necedades, las levantadas de cejas y las muecas de extrañeza podrían formar parte de las curiosidades dentro del capítulo (Nah, tampoco es para tanto, estoy exagerando, olvídenlo, esto nunca pasó).

Es sólo otro capítulo babosamente incómodo (como pensar que Mu le lleva 2 años a su maestro, pero sigue siendo un enano a su lado – cof, cof, cof, como yo comprenderé –, porque si, Shion mide como 2 metros de alto (o algo así, no sé, en Hades Mu parecía pequeñito a su lado, chiquitito y bonito (o tal vez fue mi imaginación y miopía extrema (o lo estoy inventando porque secretamente me encanta el cliché de seme alto y asquerosamente guapo, y uke lindo y pequeñito / (ah, qué bonito (Yaoi, devuélveme mis estereotipos comunes y corrientes! D: (¿Puedo seguir poniendo paréntesis dentro de paréntesis? (Esto ya parece ecuación o una fórmula de excel :P (Chiste ñoño, jajajaja...uh ._. ))))))).

 **Actualización 24/04/15:**

Ahora que vuelvo a leer esta presentación… sigo pensando que estaba muy idiota cuando la hice XDDDDDDDD

En fin *inserte suspiro*

Aquí lo tienen.

El inicio de la tormenta...

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **El Sueño.**

.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de Shion.

Su cercanía le permitió observar el barrido de sus pestañas al parpadear, lento, suavemente. Sintió un agradable calorcito nacer de su interior, avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo con la presunción floreciendo en la sutil sonrisa que poco a poco se dibujó en su rostro somnoliento.

Le miraban. Los ojos magenta* también le miraban.

Contemplándole con una ternura cercana a la devoción.

Era... era agradable sentirse dueño de ésa amable atención.

Sin apartarse de esos ojos se quedó prendido de su calidez, de ésa majestuosidad etérea de la que sólo podía disfrutar, en todo su esplendor, cuando el Patriarca se encontraba en absoluta calma.

 _._

 _Su aroma..._

.

Una esencia entrañable, apacible. Como el olor a hierba recién cortada, como... como lluvia... como flores...

... rosas... rosas y rocío.

No sabía exactamente como describirlo.

Mu inhaló encantado.

Ah… estaba soñado otra vez con su maestro.

A veces solía hacerlo, pero olvidaba todo al despertar. Lo único que quedaba era un corazón acelerado con el que tenía que lidiar durante todo el día; y vaya que era molesto no saber lo que le provocaba aquel sentimiento de añoranza. Como si estirase las manos al aire y no recibiese nada, y sin embargo le sintiera palpitando sobre su piel, dentro de él, meciéndose en sus brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho en busca de calor.

Un recuerdo del que no sabía nada y lo añoraba todo.

Cómo le fascinaban sus facciones relajadas y perfectas, su respiración acariciando sus mejillas, el fervor que se mostraba en esos ojos que no se cansaban de mirarle. Le encantaba sentir la tibieza a la sombra de su largo cabello cayendo como manto sobre ellos, asaltándole con el mismo candor que los rastros de polvo dorado deambulando por el aire, meciéndose al compás de sus respiraciones... y que parecían desprenderse de las verdes hebras iluminadas por los rayos de sol entrando por el ventanal.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

Sí, eso que no era tristeza ni tampoco soledad.

Ese sentimiento que pocas veces se daba el lujo de permitirse, el que de repente se pavoneaba frente a sus narices y al que le tenía miedo.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

 _._

 _Qué felicidad…_

.

Ah, así que eso era.

Oh...quien lo hubiera dicho.

Qué extraño, ¿Acaso era una coincidencia que esos momentos de felicidad se dieran la mayor parte de las veces al estar con ese hombre?

¿Y si esas casualidades tuvieran un significado oculto? ¿Y si no fueran tan casuales y el destino intentara decir algo con esas pequeñas indirectas que de pronto solía soltar?

No, no tenía caso, ¿Para qué romperse la cabeza si de todas formas ése encuentro era sólo un sueño más?

Dejarle pasar, disfrutar y olvidar después.

Así serían las cosas.

¡Qué alegría!

Su maestro también se mostraba feliz.

Le sonreía. Era una sonrisa dulcísima. No como las que solía mostrar en público, en eventos formales, en compañía de alguien más, no, no era como ésas. Era diferente, más importante, más única. Porque era para él, cómo las que anhelaba de pequeño, cómo las que esperaba recibir siempre después de un entrenamiento; antes de dormir, después de despertar. Cómo las que de repente se sorprendía deseando al pensar en su maestro, y como las que se negaba a creer que eran sólo para él cuando las veía aparecer.

Una sonrisa que disfrutaba y le ahogaba en un mar de alegría y contradic...

Un ligero palpitar en su vientre entrecortó su respiración. Se quedó quieto, sin respirar, esperando a que ocurriera de nuevo. No se percató del tiempo siendo que cuando se sueña no hay quien sepa diferenciar el transcurso de horas o minutos; incluso los segundos llegan a parecer días y los días años, cuando en realidad son sólo cuestión de un instante.

Cuando el momento pasó y no volvió a repetirse, creyó que se había tratado de un impulso de su cuerpo para despertarlo, como ésos sueños en los que se cree caer a algún vacío y que obligan a abrir los ojos, sólo para comprobar que se sigue sano y salvo.

Pero Mu no quería despertar, y le dejó pasar.

Más no así aquella vocecilla dentro de su cabeza que desde algún tiempo pedía educadamente la palabra. Sin embargo, el joven ariano estaba en la peor disposición de atender a nada que no fuese sus propias ilusiones.

Movió la cabeza negándose a escuchar, aferrándose a esa felicidad.

Y mientras se hundía en la ilusión de una escenografía de ensueño, y en la delicia de ese dulce perfume, la advertencia de que algo no estaba bien se silenciaba.

No quería resistirse, quería dejarse llevar por ese ambiente de paz y alegría que la sola presencia de su maestro le obsequiaba. Se sentía tan bien el estar tirado uno sobre el otro sin hacer nada más que mirarse a los ojos, haciendo a un lado al mundo entero con sus presiones, con sus aflicciones ¿Porque no permitirse ese breve espacio? Al menos por el suspiro que durara.

Porque sí, ya era hora de aceptarlo, para que seguir dándole vueltas cuando al fin y al cabo siempre había tenido la respuesta consigo.

La línea que les separaba nunca había existido, sólo había sido una excusa para no reunir el valor que ameritaba el aceptar que, la felicidad a su lado, era prueba suficiente de que lo que Mu sentía por su maestro era…

Era…

Era…

…

 _._

 _¡A-aah!..._

.

Sus músculos se contrajeron arqueándole la espalda con violencia. Y el grito que le hizo abrir los labios, se le atoró en la garganta cuando un segundo espasmo le sobrevino...

... y luego otro, y otro, y otro.

La presión bajo su vientre se hizo más real golpeándole desde adentro, removiéndose furioso en busca de abrirse paso entre sus entrañas. Sus brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo, apretando su abrazo hacia abajo, tratando de frenar la invasión.

Sintió la humedad en sus ojos amenazando con derramarse por sus mejillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Y luego, calma absoluta.

Su espalda fue bajando de poco en poco, recobrando su normal postura. Los estragos se disolvían quedando sólo como una vaga sensación de invasión.

Cruel y tirana invasión alojada por debajo del vacío en su estómago provocado por la incertidumbre y el pánico.

El entumecimiento nacido de pronto por la rigidez de su cuerpo le recorrió sin prisa, tomándose el tiempo para visitar rincones que Mu ni siquiera sabía que podían llegar a entumecerse.

No... no era como si de pronto fuera algo de primordial importancia, sólo había sido un pensamiento provocado por el momento, eso era todo. Es más, ¿A quién le interesaba saber esas cosas? no se podía ir por ahí platicándole a las personas sobre los asaltos sorpresivos de hormigueo entre las… _piernas_ , sin que la incomodidad por ambas partes no hiciera acto de presencia.

Estaba asustado, era normal que intentara tranquilizarse pensando en tonterías o cualquier otra cosa que le mantuviera alejado de la realidad...es decir, la realidad del sueño.

De no hacerlo, tendría que seguir preguntándose cosas como:

 _._

 _¿Qué acaba de suceder?_

 _¿Dónde está mi ropa?_

 _¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

 _¿Esa silla está flotando?_

 _¿Ese jarrón también?_

 _¿Qué esta... sensación?_

 _¿Por qué tengo mi rodilla tan cerca de mi cara?_

.

Dudas a las que temía encontrar respuesta.

Pero ¡Ah! Que ingenuo.

Su espalda no logró siquiera tocar piso cuando fue preso de un nuevo ataque, esta vez con más intensidad del que le había venido por primera vez. Un desgarre y su cuerpo se retorció herido curveando dolorosamente la espalda, manteniéndose al aire en esa incómoda posición sólo por su cabeza y por la punta de su pie libre firmemente clavado en un lecho que hasta hacía unos segundos no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Su pie cedió y su cuerpo cayó, llevándose consigo el peso de otro cuerpo cercano y ajeno. Más no tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos, pues aquel choque resultó en un nuevo embate dentro de sí, incrustándole profundamente, lacerándole con vicioso ardor.

Movió las caderas hacia atrás esforzándose por alejarse de esa otra piel, pero su interior le arrastró consigo estremeciéndole con su profundidad. Su embate se mezclaba con la agonía y con aquella otra sensación que era culpable de que su espalda se curveara ansiosa hacia arriba, expectante a una caricia vertiéndose sobre la línea de su vientre… que subiera por su pecho, que bajara nuevamente… que le humedeciera con su sudor la curva de la espalda, que le estrujara con su insolencia, con su crueldad...

... que le tocase con _tantas ganas_.

 _._

 _¡¿Pero que sucede?!_

.

Negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca con las manos para que su quejido no se escuchara.

No, aquello no estaba bien, no era lo correcto, no tenía por qué ser así.

¡No tenía sentido! ¡¿Porque dejaba que sucediera?! ¡No, no, no, no!

¡Debía responder, debía defenderse, arremeter!

...¡Y en vez de eso, gozaba con su humillación!

¡Qué degradante, que vergüenza, que...

Pero era un sueño.

Sólo se trataba de eso.

No era real. Ni el dolor, ni el llanto, ni las sensaciones pesarosas, ni nada.

Si quería despertar nadie se lo impediría. Era libre, podía hacer lo que creyera mejor, después de todo, aquello era creación suya. Si deseaba podía deshacerlo, transmutarlo a algo diferente, más cercano a la rutina, a su vida normal...

 _Ansiaba_ lo que el sueño le ofrecía.

Horrorizado, abrió los ojos.

Y entonces le vio.

Su maestro, su inalcanzable maestro.

Seguía ahí.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a olvidar su presencia? ¡¿Cómo?!

Avergonzado, con la culpa haciéndose gigantesca en la inmensidad de sus memorias, se quedó inmóvil. Más al mismo tiempo el maestro perdió el equilibrio, apenas alcanzando a detener su caída pero quedándose tan cerca de Mu que éste pudo saborear su semblante adolorido y sentir la jadeante respiración sobre su rostro. Como si el aliento le estuviese siendo arrebatado.

¿Acaso... acaso sentía el mismo estrujante dolor?

Su cercanía, en vez de confortarle, le llenó de suspenso.

El rostro, anteriormente relajado, estaba surcado por una extraña mueca que le era imposible descifrar. Esos labios entreabiertos temblaban, tanto o más como su mismo cuerpo. Las marcas en su frente se mantenían juntas por una leve arruga, frunciendo el gesto en señal de aflicción. Su respiración fluía impetuosa, escapando de su nariz y boca como si se ahogase. Su lengua se levantaba sigilosa, humedeciendo sus labios cuando tenía la oportunidad de surcar entre ellos.

Y sus ojos, los entrecerrados ojos que miraban hacia abajo – hacia el joven Aries –, se mostraban turbios con una profundidad que rayaba en el delirio.

El Patriarca abrió la boca y de ella salió un sonido entrecortado, lastimero, mordiéndose los labios como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer.

Un rastro de cordura cayó de golpe en Mu.

No podía dejarse caer, mientras él retrocedía por el miedo su infortunado maestro mostraba un sufrimiento atroz ¡Debía hacer algo! ¡No tenía corazón para dejarle así!

 _._

 _Debo... debo ayudarle..._

.

Sin embargo, antes de lograr alcanzar siquiera la ardiente piel de sus mejillas, el Patriarca atrapó su mano en el aire. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y empujo su brazo sobre el lecho.

Un escalofrío traicionero surcó el cuerpo de Mu.

Bajo la sombra de las verdes hebras que les ocultaban, cayendo como gruesa cortina sobre sus rostros, el maestro se arrastró hacia su oído.

.

\- _~Por favor…_ – hizo una agobiante pausa cuando un quejido le quebró la voz, y la sangre* de sus labios se derramó sobre el cuerpo de su discípulo. Sin percatarse de ello, alcanzó a suplicar apenas en un ronroneo – … _no aprietes con tanta fuerza … ~_ – respiró sofocado, en medio de un mar de bocanadas de aire que surcaban sobre la sensible piel del joven.

.

Y Mu, junto aquel desesperado gemido que soltó, se arrancó el último retazo de resistencia, dejándose a merced de esas manos y esa boca merodeando con voraz apetito las delicias de su entrega.

Y por Athena, que ya era hora que sucediera.

Un escalofrío le asaltó cuando su cuerpo fue tomado por las caderas alzándole las piernas en el aire. Mu alcanzó a inclinar levemente la cabeza, más la presión bajo su vientre se volvió un apasionante golpe de deseo en el momento en que fue volteado boca abajo, retorciendo aquello que colmaba su interior de calor.

Como... como si su piel se enroscase y no dejase moverle, a no ser que se friccionara rudamente contra ella.

Shion tembló por la presión.

.

\- _~ Mu ..._ – le llamó, esforzándose por poner en orden sus ideas – _… deja... d-deja que te mueva ... ~_

.

Pero el chico ni siquiera le escuchaba. Preso de sus desbordantes emociones, y aturdido por la esencia en al aire, apenas lograba diferenciar entre un brazo y una pierna. Intentó recostarse de costado pero un movimiento brusco le hundió el rostro sobre el lecho, sintiendo como la mano que le sometía temblaba por la fuerza de su agarre.

.

\- _¡No te muevas! –_ se contradijo a gritos, irguiendo la espalda para mantenerse de rodillas tras de Mu.

.

Mu sintió la humedad en el rostro mojando su barbilla, las sábanas, su cabello. La diferencia entre saliva, sudor o lágrimas era difusa, poco importante; una mezcla de frío y calor que le bañaba a medida que su rostro se hundía y se restregaba con violencia en el lecho. La fragancia a rosas estaba impregnada en las sábanas húmedas de fluidos que, al igual que ella, se mezclaban con la oscura mancha que avanzaba lenta sobre el lecho, extendiéndose perezosamente por las arrugas de la tela enlodándole, vertiéndose de los labios entreabiertos del joven Aries.

Terminaría ahogándose si no hacía algo por liberarse.

Logró por fin girar la cabeza, respirando tan pronto su nariz estuvo libre. El lechó se sacudió y su mejilla enrojecida friccionó contra las sábanas. Tomado por sorpresa, apretó los párpados con fuerza, de la misma manera en que se mordía las uñas, los dedos, las palmas de las manos; muriendo desesperadamente por acallar los gemidos que se levantaban airosos por toda la habitación en un mar de sonidos irreconocibles y abrumantes.

El movimiento errático de sus piernas – removiéndose ansiosas, abriéndose y cerrándose al resbalar sus pies por las lisas sábanas – hizo que Shion perdiera el equilibrio. Un empuje en su pierna, por parte del pie derecho de Mu, y el maestro cayó sobre de él...

.

\- _~ Oh, dios, p-por favor…_ – suplicó Shion con grave voz, pero su petición no coincidía con su retorcida sonrisa. A la par que esa caliente y dura parte de su cuerpo era brutalmente oprimida, una traviesa lágrima de dolor y placer mezclados resbaló por su mejilla – … _t-tranquilo cariño, me lo vas a arrancar…~_

.

Mu estaba delirando, apenas podía rememorar las palabras que acababan de decirle. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo irreconocible para él; todo ese decoro al que solía asirse se le había caído a pedazos, dejándole con una desmedida necesidad de frotarse contra el cuerpo del otro, tocarse y tocarlo, morderle, dejarse devorar…

¿Por qué sentía que el sueño se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia húmeda y morbosa?

...

¡Al diablo con las preguntas, podían irse a la mierda!*

Aferró sus manos al lecho e hizo el intento por levantarse, poniendo fuerza en sus brazos. Shion se percató de ello pero aún estaba un poco fuera de la realidad como para detenerle. Además, el roce de sus cuerpos, ayudado por ese contoneo felino de hombros y caderas del chico bajo de él, le mantenía en un estado de lucidez suspendida.

Mu fue quien hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de levantar el peso muerto de los dos cuerpos, consiguiéndolo con algo de dificultad. Pero no se quedaría ahí, quería volver a sentir esa sofocante invasión arremetiéndole como lo había hecho tan sólo un instante. Empujó hacia atrás sus caderas, golpeando con fuerza. El sutil movimiento hizo que Shion regresara al mundo de los vivos aferrando las manos en las piernas del chico, equivocándolas con la suyas.

Impulsado por sus propias necesidades, Shion le tomó del cuello, apretando hasta casi dejarle sin aliento. En el justo instante en que Mu jadeó por la falta de aire le soltó, jalándole por el cabello para levantarle la cabeza lo suficiente para que su lengua y sus labios se prendieran de la base de su nuca.

Su lengua surcó el expuesto cuello, bañándole de saliva sanguinolenta, mientras observaba satisfecho como la piel del chico se erizaba bajo su tacto. Entonces succionó, sujetando con los dientes el pedacito de piel entre sus labios. Entretanto, sus manos se movían inquietas sobre el cuerpo del chico desesperándole por sus movimientos fugaces, y sin preocuparse por prestar atención a los quejidos de Mu con los que rogaba que le acariciara con mayor intensidad en partes específicas que necesitaban algo de atención adicional.

El orgullo se reflejó en los ojos del Patriarca cuando el moretón apareció. Le presionó con un dedo, terminando por rasguñarlo para comprobar que fuese real.

¿Qué rayos? era una idiotez. Por supuesto que era real, el sabor de la sangre se lo decía.

.

" _Las transfusiones no alcanzarán..."_ –pensó perverso, lamiendo la sangre resbalando entre sus dedos.

.

Si no se controlaba, terminaría por arrancarle la piel a mordiscos... si no es que antes, Mu le arrancaba los dientes a golpes.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que el tiempo corría en su contra.

Quería hacerle miles de cosas pero no lograba ponerse de acuerdo. Ya que, en su afán de cumplir con sus perversidades, se estaba estancando.

Bien, el moretón (y las muchas otras marcas hechas durante su larga y estremecedora noche) estaba hecho, podía tacharlo de su lista, pero ¿Y luego? ¿Que lograría hacer antes de que la emoción le hiciera verse de nuevo como un idiota?

¡Había estado a punto de desmayarse por el placer! ¡Semejante estupidez no podía ser cierta!

¡Pero lo era, lo había sido y seguiría pasando!

No podía ser más patético.

Vamos, que no era un imberbe inexperto para caer en un error tan miserable como perder el sentido por un poco de jugueteo lascivo.

De acuerdo, Mu era un caso difícil de manejar. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado – Ni él, ni nadie en realidad –, sin embargo...

Bueno, no quería parecer presuntuoso pero...

Bien, lo era, al carajo con la modestia.

¿Acaso era pecado enorgullecerse de sus capacidades amatorias?*

Además estaba convencido de que ahí el único que debía temer era Mu. Después de todo, era él el de la primera vez, un detalle importantísimo.

Primera vez.

Mu.

Ser el primero en Mu.

.

" _¡Ser el primero en follarse a Mu!"*_

.

Shion sonrió, primero con una suave curva de sus labios... que fue transmutando a una sonrisa perversa... y luego a una volátil carcajada que encendió sus ánimos; sin que, al parecer, le importara verse como un lunático a la mitad de su encuentro amoroso (?) mientras embestía y salivaba con enfermizo deleite.

Y hubiese seguido carcajeándose como un enfermo salido, de no ser por el arrebato de pasión en Mu quien tomó impulsó y se estiró hacia atrás arqueándose impetuosamente cuando Shion embistió – sin darse cuenta, por estar ahogado en sus propios delirios – en ese perfecto espacio en su interior.

La visión de esos largos cabellos lilas* moviéndose en el aire le pareció algo sumamente seductor. Pero la presión en su miembro, junto con el cabezazo en su barbilla, fue suficiente para mandarlo de espaldas contra el lecho, llevándose a un insaciable Mu con él...

...y ganándose un nuevo, doloroso y placentero retorcimiento que de seguir así, tendría que usar alguna clase de prótesis*.

Mu alcanzó a mantenerse sentado sobre Shion (quien por el placer y el golpe desvariaba, sonriendo y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles). Observó su alrededor, pero no alcanzó a reconocer nada. Angustiado, meció instintivamente su cuerpo y se masajeó los lacerados pezones buscando la manera de estimularse por su cuenta.

Más allá de importarle por qué sus manos se humedecían de sangre al pasarlas sobre su piel, se sentía atormentado por la falta de atención. Si bien, seguía teniendo el duro miembro dentro, éste no se movía; sólo estaba ahí, tieso, sin hacer nada más.

Quería que sus entrañas ardieran como la última vez.

Oh sí, un rico y delicioso regocijo quemándole, desesperándole hasta el borde de la locura.

Quería sentirlo.

Quería más, más, mucho más.

 _._

 _¡Maldición, No!_

.

¡¿Por qué sucumbía a las oleadas que surcaban cada milímetro de su expuesta piel?!

 _._

 _¡Debo despertar!_

 _¡No, que el sueño no tenga fin!_

 _¡Qué es una pesadilla!_

 _¡Es lo más excitante que he sentido!_

 _¡Mu, reacciona!_

 _¡Mu, disfruta!_

 _¡Oh, no!_

 _¡Oh, siiii!_

.

De golpe, su cabeza se llenó de contradicciones. Los pensamientos iban y venían en ráfagas de cordura y locura, arremetiendo todas a la vez las puertas de recuerdos dormidos.

Dolor y placer,

Gozo y culpa,

Deseo y reprensión.

 _._

 _Nadie lo sabrá..._ –pensó de repente, intrigado por el tono lascivo con el que su propia voz se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza; opacando a la otra voz, que también era suya, que luchaba por hacerle entrar en razón – _Es un sueño, nadie lo sabrá..._

Sus palabras le mortificaban, pero aquella opción era tan seductora como para hacerse de oídos sordos.

Sin saber qué más hacer se abrazó, encorvándose y tratando de cerras sus piernas.

¿Qué estaba bien, que estaba mal en esa situación?

Se sintió mareado por la confusión.

¿Qué…

 _._

 _Disfrútalo..._

.

Más el deseo hizo lo suyo.

.

\- _Si...s-si..._ – y con esas temblorosas palabras, Mu tomó su decisión.

.

Sus movimientos erráticos y lentos pasaron a ser fuertes arremetidas contra la pelvis bajo de él. Temblando, apoyó las manos en el lecho y levantó las caderas, incluso alzando levemente el cuerpo de Shion. Se mantuvo en esa incómoda posición durante agobiantes segundos, y sin aviso se dejó caer sobre el ya no tan inconsciente maestro, quien al sentir el golpe se atragantó con la sangre que quedaba en su boca, tosiendo involuntariamente y salpicándole.

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron cuando aquel movimiento que le hizo ver destellos de luz por todos lados se repitió, mandando su alma cielo y volviendo a caer como Ícaro al mar*.

Pero las metáforas seudorománticas no tenían cabida en esos momentos.

.

\- _¡Oh, dios, Mu!_ – gritó, levantando de golpe la espalda con el último movimiento del chico – _¡Me lo estás apretando!_ – jadeó, sin importarle parecer un cobarde en aquella bizarra escena, mientras sus temblorosas manos trataban de frenar (y al mismo tiempo, encajarse más) al chico que no hacía nada por escucharle – _¡Nos vamos a matar!_ – advirtió perdido, sonriendo gozosamente.

\- _¡No me importa!_ –confesó un sollozante Mu, tragándose las lágrimas de la misma manera en que se tragaba… – _¡No m-me import..aah!_ –se estremeció, mirándole deseoso por encima del hombro.

.

Shion le miró directo a los ojos.

Los vidriosos ojos verdes le miraban suplicantes, vulnerables; contrastando de manera perversa con esa sonrisa húmeda y somnolienta que ni siquiera el sutil derramamiento de sangre por toda su barbilla y cuello ensombrecía.

Jamás hubiera creído que ese chico noble de hábitos sencillos y palabras educadas, dueño de una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, de nobles sentimientos hacia su diosa ausente, fiel a su deber como representante de la casa custodiada, caballero de oro de fortaleza única...

.

" _Como él..."_

.

… pudiese llegar a ser tan carnal.

No se trataba de una ilusión, no. Le sentía, en su forma más mundana y entregada. Ahí, en una habitación que se le hacía tan miserable como para ser el lugar elegido en donde le arrebatara todo lo que era a los ojos de los demás, todo lo que en verdad era ante sus propios ojos. Todo en lo que Mu creía...

.

" _Como a él..."_

.

... únicamente para que el propio Shion obtuviera lo que se le fue negado en el pasado.

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo IX.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ô_Ô :**

 _Ojos magenta*_ Si, ese lindo color en los ojos de Shion, de la saga de Hades, es magenta; ni rosado ni lila, magenta (o quien sabe). Personalmente, a mi me gusta más el Shion de la saga de Hades que cualquier otro porque (aunque también está el de next dimension... con su cabello corto y seductor... hum...) me parece que tiene más personalidad, más porte; vaya, que tiene una mayor presencia. Me gusta su mirada maliciosa, su sonrisita de lado y sus gestos de "ven por mi... si te atreves" :V

 _Sangre*_ Hum... bueno, recordé el primer fic que hice con lemon. Un fic de vampiros... vampiros lemurianos...vampiros lemurianos que casualmente se llamaban Shion y Mu. Pero este fic no se trata de nada de eso, sólo me inventé el cortejo entre lemurianos (arianos en específico) para terminar mi documental de vida animal y mandarlo a animal planet... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡N-no tengo tiempo para explicar explicaciones tontas! (en palabras de Seiya, doblaje latino)

… _podían irse a la mierda!*_ Oye, tranquilo, viejo . Este Mu y sus palabrotas. D:

 _Capacidades amatorias*_ por no decir perversidades…

 _% &$#a Mu*_ ¿Sutilezas? Definitivamente después de lo que hicieron, ya no había cabida para ellas :V (wait, ¿Quién llamó a Censura-chan? )

 _Cabello lila*_ Bueno, también podría ser morado... pero me gusta más lila, a gusto de cada quien. Además, prefiero ese color al aburrido rubio del manga ¡Es que la mayoría son rubios en el manga! D: No hay variedad y es tedioso. No hay nada como el cabello de colores estrafalarios para pasar desapercibidos.

 _Prótesis*_ Estos chicos y su singular – bestial, extremista – cortejo. Qué le vamos a hacer.

 _como Ícaro al mar*_ Al demonio con todo, Ícaro no debió tener ese final. Maldito sol y maldito su poder de derretir cosas. Quien hubiera creído que un par de alas hechas de cera sucumbirían al calor.

.

Como sea.

Si, fue un poquito raro.

Prometo no volver a hacerlo (tengo los dedos cruzados, soy una malota :P)

Pero aún falta la segunda parte.

Malditas drogas en forma de deliciosos chochitos de colores, rellenos de chocolate y menta. Los _lapsus brutus_ están a la orden del día cuando se consume una dosis adicional.

( **Actualización 24/04/15:** ¿Cómo fue que escribí esto?)

Shion cambió drásticamente en el último párrafo, me preguntó porque.

También, siento que es mi deber expresar lo siguiente:

¡Pobre (méndigo) Shion, va a quedar inválido! D:

En fin.

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.

…

…

Por cierto, por si les había quedado la duda, Shion mide 1.85 m y Mu 1.82 m (Saint Seiya wikia). La mera verdad, y aunque son unos cuantos centímetros, sigo viendo a Shion muy alto en comparación con Mu :V

Ahora si, ¡Nos vemos!


	10. Lo Innecesario

**¡El segundo cap del día!**

 **Sólo sé que no se nada:**

 **Advertencia:** Choro mareador y letárgico. Cierren los ojos y duerman, duerman, duerman, duerman..erman...man...zzz..zzz...zzzzz...

Gracias por leerzzzzzz... zzzz...

Y por los comentariozzzzzz….

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Lo Innecesario.**

.

\- Aún eres un niño.

.

Shion le miró impasible, a pesar de sentirse ofendido por sus palabras. Siempre se lo decía al reprenderle porque sabía lo mal que se lo tomaba, aun cuando no mostrase nada en ese rostro que en muchas ocasiones le había provocado conflictos entre sus compañeros por equivocar su gesto inexpresivo con insolencia, o incluso soberbia. Más el joven Aries no prestaba atención a los reclamos. Sabía que su indiferencia, hacia todo lo que no fuera su deber como caballero, no tenía por qué ser excusa para disputas injustificadas.

...

Aún recordaba el haberse dejado dominar por ese malsano interés hacia el pasado, y que le había traído problemas hacía algunos años. Un grandísimo error causado por la ignorancia y su inexperiencia que, de niño, le hubo tentado a creerse amo de los recuerdos resguardados en las armaduras con las que entrenaba sus habilidades de reconstrucción. De ser capaz de controlar ese determinado espacio imperecedero del tiempo. Un deseo de poder, de sentir la compañía de recuerdos, muertes, vidas ajenas transcendiendo con su legado.

De ser primero, siempre el primero.

El dueño absoluto.

Y olvidar la recóndita soledad de su reclusión.

Si bien, había logrado superar ese tramo retorcido en su desarrollo como caballero – gracias al apoyo de su maestro que le hubo enseñado la realidad de su gloriosa labor – su apreciación hacia la vida no cambió en absoluto.

Desde que fue consciente de su nacimiento, no mostró el interés exigido hacia el paso del tiempo y su cotidianidad. Nunca saboreó el presente, los días se esfumaban sin la espera de un futuro. Avanzaba sin entrometerse en las relaciones superfluas a las que estaba obligado, a no ser que se trataran de personas como el maestro Hakurei quien, podía decirse, era de las escasas presencias a las que Shion escuchaba.

Aun así, no existía nada que le hiciera sentirse satisfecho, ni tampoco añoraba encontrarlo.

Sus compañeros dorados podían pensar lo que quisieran, no le interesaba. Ni siquiera les conocía, hacía apenas un año que había llegado al santuario para ocupar finalmente el puesto como representante de la casa de Aries, después de pasar toda una vida de entrenamiento en el encierro de las montañas.

Un año podía ser suficiente para darse el lujo de entablar lazos, pero no para Shion. Si la amistad con sus futuros compañeros de armas no se relacionaba con alguna estrategia de combate, o si la diosa no lo exigía como regla estricta de alianza bélica, no era su prioridad.

Ni un deseo.

No hasta que le conoció.

…

Se puso de pie, con algo de dificultad.

Hakurei le miraba con severidad.

.

\- No lo soy – contestó, limpiándose la sangre de su labio roto, producto del puñetazo de su maestro.

\- Vaya – el hombre se cruzó de brazos – entonces he de suponer que crees que tus quince años* de vida te hacen un hombre.

.

El joven se mantuvo de pie en su lugar; firme ante lo que, creía, era una verdad inquebrantable.

.

\- No se trata de edad, maestro... – señaló, recordando lo que alguna vez el sabio Hakurei le había dicho – no es el principio fundamental... en ocasiones, la edad no demuestra nuestro crecimiento personal. Nuestras acciones, nuestras formas de enfrentar el embate del mundo… ésas son las distinciones. Quien no logra tomar la responsabilidad de su propia superación, está destinado a tropezar antes de aprender a caminar.

\- Perfecto – Shion no se inmutó por la ironía – entonces dime... ¿Cuáles son esas acciones tuyas...esas formas de enfrentar los embates del mundo... que nos han arrastrado a esta interesante situación?

.

Ya se lo esperaba. El ataque que había recibido apenas entró a la casa de Aries no había sido por nada.

Hakurei era peligrosamente directo cuando creía que sus alumnos cometían alguna falta.

Pero el joven no estaba de acuerdo en ese punto. Hakurei tenía la libertad de entrometerse, si así lo creía pertinente, en los asuntos relacionados con Shion y sus responsabilidades como caballero, era su deber y su derecho como mentor.

No obstante, los asuntos personales eran punto y aparte.

.

\- Ninguno maestro – contestó –... mis deberes como miembro activo en la orden de los caballeros dorados están siendo cumplidos satisfactoriamente. Más allá de eso, con el debido respeto que se merece, no existe tema a tratar entre nosotros.

.

Hakurei sonrió, divertido por la forma en como su alumno intentaba mantenerle al margen.

.

\- Pero que educada manera de decirme que soy un entrometido.

\- No ha sido esa mi intención. Le ruego que disculpe la equivocación – Shion hizo un intento por arrodillarse, pero la suave risa de su maestro le detuvo.

.

Alzó el rostro y Hakurei negó con la cabeza.

.

\- Aunque ¿Sabes? – El maestro se llevó la mano a la barbilla – tienes mucha razón en ello.

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere – Shion se estaba cansando de tanta palabrería sin sentido. Su maestro no era así. Se preguntaba porque simplemente no le decía de una buena vez lo que quería para dar fin a toda esa nefasta actuación esquiva.

\- Pues eso, Shion – Habló Hakurei, resaltando la supuesta obviedad e impacientando al joven – eso...

\- Dígame maestro – pidió, más por educación que por desear seguir hablando.

\- Que eres un maldito imbécil. – recalcó, pronunciando en voz alta – Y personalmente anexo lo siguiente que, estoy seguro, no me podrás negar que describe exactamente tu condición actual – el joven hizo el intentó por rebatir pero el mayor no le dio oportunidad – Pues aparte de ser un maldito imbécil no has hecho nada... ninguna acción pertinente que remedie el daño causado por tu insolencia de chiquillo caprichoso.

.

De haber tenido la oportunidad de levantar una ceja, Shion hubiese levantado las dos.

Al no tener experiencia en el manejo de las expresiones, el movimiento normal de quijada causado por circunstancias de sorpresa resultó en Shion en un doloroso crujido de huesos, a pesar de tan sólo haber abierto la boca unos milímetros más de lo que acostumbraba normalmente.

¿Cómo... cómo le había llamado?

.

\- Maldito imbécil – repitió pacientemente Hakurei – Ah, pero mírate muchacho... – señaló con aparente sorpresa – ¿A qué se debe esa penosa incredulidad?... ¿Es que acaso no han sido tus propias palabras?

.

Shion bajó la cabeza, ocultando su disgusto.

Su Maestro...

El maestro había leído sus pensamientos.

.

\- De eso nada, muchacho iluso – recalcó el hombre – te he escuchado maldecir al entrar... creo que un par de bofetadas más te sentarían bien, porque parece que te has olvidado del respeto que se merece este sagrado Templo.

\- Discúlpeme, no volverá a suceder – respondió sin prisa, mirando con molestia al suelo, recriminándose en silencio por haber sido tan descuidado como para pasar por alto la presencia de alguien más en el interior de la casa de Aries.

.

Bien, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Más no significaba que dejara que volviese a suceder. Quizá no hubiera leído sus pensamientos pero, al parecer, el mayor estaba adivinando acertadamente con sólo mirarle.

Shion redobló sus esfuerzos por controlarse, tratando de apaciguar la rabia borboteando en su interior que amenazaba con hacerse paso tras su apariencia impávida. De no hacerlo, le estaría dando la razón a su maestro y Shion, por ningún motivo, aceptaría su falta.

Porque no la había.

Porque no había arrepentimiento.

.

– Pero tranquilo, tampoco estás completamente equivocado en tus sospechas...ya que he de confesar que, desde que comenzamos a charlar, he sido ensordecido con el estruendo de tus gritos... – Hakurei mostraba una austera preocupación – porque esos no son pensamientos muchacho, son aullidos. Son tormenta, caos...

.

Shion se sacudió levemente, sintiéndose penosamente expuesto. Dominado por el desconcierto, fue incapaz de advertir el despertar de su cosmos fluyendo inestable a su alrededor, desorientado de la misma manera en el que su dueño se encontraba. La brisa que soplaba dentro del templo fue absorbida por el remolino de aire que comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, vibrando sobre su armadura, ondeando levemente su cabello.

Hakurei dio un paso hacia su enmudecido alumno que no era consciente de lo que sucedía.

.

\- Si esa conciencia tuya estuviese en calma, como penosamente has intentado hacerme creer – elevó el rostro plantándose sobre el chico, dejando caer sobre él el rigor de la verdad que se negaba a aceptar – este anciano frente a ti... no estaría escuchando el sonido del fuego arrasando con el campo de rosas dentro de tus recuerdos.

\- ¡Cállese!

.

Una explosión de energía sacudió los pilares en el templo de Aries. La ráfaga de aire rugió, alzándose amenazadoramente. Arremetió incesante contra todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance, latigando contra muros y piedras, mandando lejos cualquier objeto que se desprendiera del suelo. Y de súbito, con un traicionero ataque, embistió contra las columnas, cuarteándolas hasta el techo por la fuerza de su colisión.

Segundos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el daño estaba hecho.

Los remolinos se dispersaron, disolviéndose con la suave brisa de la tarde.

Hakurei no hizo intento alguno por moverse durante el insolente arrebato de Shion. Las ráfagas de aire habían pasado sin tocarle, rozando sus costados antes de arremeter contra los soportes del templo de Aries.

Cuando volvió la calma y el aire y el polvo desapareció, la calma le pareció muy insulsa.

.

\- Mocoso estúpido – suspiró.

.

Pensó en lo extraño y complicado que debía ser para ese chico y sintió compasión por él.

...

Desde pequeño, Shion escuchaba, actuaba y hablaba como alguien lejano que conoce pero no se percata de nada. Sin involucrarse, se acostumbró a observar en silencio el flujo del tiempo, de la vida; aprendido a crecer, levantarse y a caminar por mera necesidad.

No era egoísmo, no era miedo.

Los antiguos les inculcaban de esa manera. La forma en que su pueblo avanzaba a la sombra del mundo.

Sobreviviendo.

En espera a ser de ayuda para sus hermanos los hombres. Esperando, incluso después de la muerte.

Porque incluso en la muerte, la obligación de su sacrificio era exigida.

En aquel tiempo cientos de años atrás, cuando la guerra hubo acabado con la esperanza de vida del legendario pueblo de Lemuria*, el antiguo continente cayó bajo el yugo de la ira de los dioses, y a partir de ese momento inició el declive de una civilización que antes había sido conocida por su supremacía.

Pero Athena, compadecida por su suerte, les ofreció su protección a cambio de que cada doscientos* años le entregasen al menos un hijo, elegido por las estrellas, para servir dentro de su ejército y luchar contra quienes les habían arrebatado su fortaleza.

Cómo no aceptar la oportunidad. Cómo no bajar la cabeza y sacrificarse por un dios que no era suyo. Como no andar en esa tierra desconocida y austera. Como no dar la vida por esa raza terrenal enferma de codicia y muerte.

Como no rebajarse por un pedazo de esperanza.

Pero la sobrevivencia fue más fuerte que el orgullo de siglos, y el pacto fue aceptado.

A partir de ahí, la historia tomó su curso conocido.

Hakurei era de la generación antigua, había vivido el acabose de su tierra, el sufrimiento de sentirse perdido, de vagar por una tierra extraña. Pero también era de los sobrevivientes originales, como su hermano Sage, que nunca vio maldad en las intenciones de la Diosa. Él había visto su unión como la alianza que en verdad era, ese apoyo del que tanto necesitaban uno del otro. Y desde el primer momento en que sirvió a la Diosa, juró inculcar la piedad y la nobleza de su hermandad a las futuras generaciones a su cargo.

Pero Shion...

Ese muchacho insolente, ingrato.

Tan falto de respeto hacia la diosa.

Tan solitario.

Cuando llegó el turno de Shion de ser elegido para seguir con la herencia de Lemuria dentro de la orden de Athena, había aceptado sin desear y sin odiarlo. Porque así eran las reglas, porque las enseñanzas antiguas lo decían:

 _Acepta el dominio de los dioses._

Desde la primera vez, Hakurei había leído la desesperanza en sus ojos.

 _Sigue Hijo de Lemuria, no mires atrás._

 _Tu andar no tendrá tropiezos._

Y Shion había creído que no había más que hacer.

…

Cuantas reglas tediosas, cuantas lecciones inculcadas. Cuantos entrenamientos al borde de la muerte. Cuan intocable era su honor. Cuán grande era su orgullo. Cuan basto su conocimiento.

¡Y ninguna de esas cosas le había servido a Shion para hacer frente a la soledad de unos ojos! ¡Soledad como la suya! ¡Soledad que se volvía nada cuando se perdía en la melancolía de esos ojos que añoraban un recuerdo sepultado bajo las rosas.

Bajo la armadura... bajo la piel…

Athena... ¿Cómo Shion podía estar seguro de lo que creía sentir? ¡No conocía nada del mundo! ¡Apenas comenzaba a percatarse de que había una vida más allá de entrenamientos y designios divinos! ¡¿Por qué daba por sentado que tenía que aferrarse a ese caballero para sobrevivir?! ¡¿Quién le había dicho que debía ofrecerse por completo?! ¡¿Quién le había enseñado?!

Sólo era un niño que portaba una armadura, para partir a una guerra como hombre.

¿Cómo hacerle entender que no estaba siendo razonable?

.

" _Qué ironía..." –_ Hakurei sonrió con amargura.

.

¿Cómo explicarle a ese niño necio, las razones de un corazón con muros?

.

\- ¡Usted no lo comprende!

.

El grito del joven le tomó desprevenido.

Shion le enfrentó levantándole la voz, mirándole casi con aversión, empujado por la horda de sensaciones que dominaban su pensamiento y el filo de su lengua.

.

\- ¡Podré seguir siendo un niño ante sus ojos, pero ante los de él...

\- ¿Qué, Shion? – Le interrogó, dando un paso al frente – ¿Qué eres a los ojos de ese caballero que sufre por una pérdida que no puedes remediar? – Dio un nuevo paso, haciéndole retroceder – ¿Quién se supone que crees ser ante los ojos de alguien que te ha hablado con verdad, con amabilidad, con paciencia; diciéndote que no hay cabida en su vida para ti más de lo que te puede ofrecer? – Shion le miró herido, Hakurei con solemnidad – ¿Quién te has creído para obligarle a cambiar de parecer? ¡Dímelo!

.

Le exigió enojado por su silencio, por su egoísmo, por su deshonrosa acción, por sus inmaduros celos, por su falta de cordura, por su estupidez...

Por su tristeza.

.

\- Anda, Shion – le habló cansado, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros como si fuese él quien estuviese siendo obligado a bajar la cabeza y aceptar su innegable culpa - dime quien eres...

.

Pero el joven Aries no le respondió, bajando la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

Hakurei cerró los ojos, masajeándose la sien.

¿Porque habían llegado a esto? Este choque de pensamientos le hacía sentir vulnerable.

Su estúpido alumno creía que no le entendía.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

…

Hakurei había estado a su lado viéndole crecer. Le había cuidado, le había protegido. Le miraba y lo que veía era su propia determinación, la esperanza de un futuro anhelado, el aprecio que pocas veces se daba el lujo de demostrar pero que residía siempre en sus alumnos, porque eran ellos – junto con su hermano – la estabilidad de su vida, las columnas que le permitían seguir en pie. El aliento para seguir luchando. La motivación para levantarse una y otra y las veces que fueran necesarias. Todo con tal de que pudiera llegar el día en que tuvieran la vida próspera y alejada de la crueldad de la batalla que deseaba para ellos.

Su familia.

…

.

\- ¿Se siente avergonzado de mi... maestro? – Habló Shion en un susurro, como si temiese por la respuesta.

.

...

Ese muro que había levantado para mantenerse aislado se estaba deshaciendo. Sus esfuerzos por mantenerle firme no bastaban. Ese deseo irrefrenable de sentirse humano lo sometía, dejaba caer sobre él un alud de sensaciones, de anhelos, de sentimientos confusos, intimidantes. Uno tras otro, como si todo lo negado durante una vida – su corta vida – estuviese desesperado por presentarse frente a él, arañando, gritando, volcándose sobre sí mismo, sin darle tiempo de reflexionar o defenderse.

Deseaba experimentar aquello y todo lo que involucrara, aun cuando estuviese en medio de una guerra que podía arrebatarle la vida. De correr el riesgo y entregar esa vida – que hacía nada le parecía sin propósito – en las manos de ese persona que se rehusaba a aceptarla sin darle la oportunidad de demostrarle que podía serle útil, que podía ser su compañía, su fortaleza, su quietud.

Que podía tomar el lugar de quien ya no estaba.

...

Hakurei le estrechó en sus brazos. Shion dio un respigo por su cercanía, extrañado por ese inesperado arrebato de calidez. Se quedó inmóvil, percibiendo la tibieza de ese pecho en la piel de su frente, sintiendo la protección de esos brazos estrechándole, como en las noches de tormenta, en que de niño, se arrastraba hasta el lecho de su maestro en busca de la seguridad de su abrazo.

Su infancia.

El comenzar a apreciar ese cambio en sí mismo era confuso.

 _Las sensaciones evocan recuerdos... recuerdos que dan un significado a mundanidades tales... como un abrazo..._ –reflexionó, sintiendo por primera vez que el significado era preciso.

.

\- Jamás podría... – Hakurei le dio la respuesta esperada.

.

Más cuando la voz de su maestro le correspondió, la imagen de aquel otro caballero que tomaba forma dentro de sus pensamientos se desvaneció. En su extrañeza, había imaginado que era él, y no Hakurei, el que le abrazaba con la misma vehemencia a la que Shion se aferraba a su recuerdo.

.

\- Pues debería – le respondió sin alzar la cabeza. Hakurei aflojó su abrazo, bajando la mirada hacia él. Shion temblaba cuando alzó el rostro y le miró con una determinación soberbia… – Porque no voy a desistir. _Nunca._

.

...y con la tristeza de quien conoce lo inalcanzable.

Shion se apartó del contacto de Hakurei dando un paso atrás, haciendo a un lado los brazos de su mentor con las manos. El mayor no hizo nada por detenerle, en cambio se mantuvo firme, enfrentando la rabia en los ojos de Shion.

.

\- No le estoy pidiendo su consentimiento – habló con forzada tranquilidad, creyendo que el silencio en su maestro se debía a la espera de una explicación – Ya lo he dicho, no es de su incumbencia, y le agradecería que no intentase entrometerse. No existe nada ni nadie que pueda hacer que mis... – Dudó ¿Cómo llamarle si no le conocía? –...intenciones sean doblegadas – prosiguió finalmente, sintiendo que su ignorancia le hacía ver como un inútil.

.

El mayor no dio respuesta.

.

\- Asumiré la responsabilidad del incidente en el campo de rosas. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que venga. Con su permiso – aprovechando su silencio, inclinó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

.

Tras darle la espalda, la voz de Hakurei se escuchó dentro de sus pensamientos.

.

" _¿Nunca, dices?"_

.

Shion, sin voltear a verlo, le contestó de la misma manera.

 _._

 _Nunca. Lo he dicho._

.

Siguió caminando con paso firme hacia la puerta, esperando que su desesperación por alejarse no fuera notoria.

.

" _¿Entrometerme, dices?"_

.

El caballero mantuvo la calma.

 _._

 _Se lo agradecería._

.

Apretó los puños, sintiéndose un cobarde por no enfrentar de frente el interrogatorio del mayor. Más también sabía que no era él con quien debía desahogar su frustración.

.

" _¿Nada... ni nadie, ¿Dices?"_

.

Shion movió la cabeza, tentado a girarse para ver el rostro con el que se atrevía a poner en juego su determinación con esa clase de preguntas necias.

 _._

 _Nada ni nadie. Así será._

.

El lapso entre preguntas se engrandeció. El único sonido era el repique del metal proveniente de las pisadas de Shion. Creyéndose invicto, miró hacia el atisbo de luz que le indicaba que la entrada se encontraba cerca.

.

" _¿Ni tu posición como caballero?"_

.

Aquello le tomó desprevenido, deteniéndose. Miró hacia la puerta, al suelo, confundido por las palabras de Hakurei.

¿Acaso le amenazaba... con destituirlo de su cargo?

No, no era posible.

La guerra estaba próxima, sería una estupidez.

Además, aun cuando hablase con firmeza, su maestro no tenía el poder de hacerlo. Ni el Patriarca. La única que contaba con ese poder era la Diosa. Pero la reencarnada Athena aún no estaba en el santuario. Hakurei no podía romper las leyes por su cuenta. Ni siquiera era ya un caballero activo dentro de la orden.

En vez de asumir su responsabilidad, había decidido por el exilio, disminuyendo su presencia y sus beneficios como miembro interno del Santuario.

¿Quién era él para asumir siquiera que podía intentar quitarle su lugar como caballero dorado?

Se sorprendió a si mismo por la deshonrosa forma en la que se refería a su propio maestro. La rabia con la que pensaba en él era sumamente exagerada. No tenía un porque, no era correcto. Su maestro no tenía culpa alguna por su inestable comportamiento. No se merecía que nadie menospreciara sus acciones, su nombre, su presencia.

¡Era un héroe, la historia se enorgullecía por tener su nombre en las páginas del tiempo!

¡Era una persona admirable, nunca nadie podría ser comparado con él!

Le apreciaba.

Era la persona más cercana a él. La que le había ofrecido su mano en los momentos más difíciles. El que había visto por él y a quien le debía la vida.

¿Porque entonces, sabiendo todo eso, el recelo latía muy cercano a su pecho?

¿Es que ese sentimiento... el anhelo por esa persona...era tan fuerte como para hacerle olvidar los únicos vínculos importantes en su vida?

Y mientras se hundía en la duda y la contradicción, Hakurei arremetió contra él, sabiendo que con eso, la confusión en Shion se desbordaría dejándole vulnerable, preso de sus propias culpas, de sus temores, de su desconsuelo.

.

" _¿Ni siquiera él, al que has herido como no tienes idea?_ "

.

Porque a pesar de ello, Hakurei confiaba que con ese dolor se sanara aquella enferma codicia que le tenía prendido a una ilusión que le hacía creerse dueño y señor de una compañía que no le anhelaba de la misma manera en que Shion moría por su presencia…

El joven se quedó inmóvil en medio del templo.

... pues ese caballero de melancolía eterna, ya le había entregado su vida entera al recuerdo de alguien más y por el que Shion, consumido por los celos, había incendiado el jardín de rosas del doceavo templo.

.

\- Eso no es cierto – negó el joven, sin atreverse a darse vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – interrogó Hakurei, sin permitirle ni un segundo de respiro.

.

Shion apoyó una mano en la columna de piedra a su lado.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Él...

.

\- Me ayudó... curó mis heridas.

\- Tus heridas – repitió el mayor – el veneno pudo haberte matado.

\- Pero no fue así, el fuego... – confesó sin pensar. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, sintiendo un golpeteo anormal en su pecho.

.

Hablar en voz alta le estremeció.

Y el recuerdo de ese día regresó.

.

\- Te atreviste a profanar la última morada de un admirable guerrero... – A pesar de la severidad en sus palabras, Hakurei se mostraba tranquilo –…guerrero que dio la vida por aquel a quien presumes apreciar ¿Cómo fue posible que cometieras semejante estupidez?

.

Shion no respondió.

El recuerdo se hizo más vívido.

.

\- Él te lo dijo. La tumba de su mentor se encuentra en el campo de rosas. Te sentiste extrañamente feliz de que compartiese aquello contigo ¿No es así? porque sabes lo difícil que es para él abrirse con los demás. Y fuiste dichoso porque con un par de palabras, te hizo sentir que confiaba en ti, que habías logrado llegar más lejos que cualquier otra persona que lo hubo intentado. Quizá sea cierto. Quizá vio en ti algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

\- ... Ah... – Shion jadeó, aferrándose a la columna.

\- Así es... tan incondicional como para no sentirse indefenso. Como para no sentir que su compañía te haría mal. Ni la tuya, a él. Y en un principio, a pesar de saber la verdad de todo ello, estabas satisfecho. Lo estabas... – Hakurei enunció, mirando con pesar como los recuerdos de Shion escapaban de su encierro, exponiéndose frente a él – Pero entonces...tu ansiedad de poderío te cegó, y dejaste cobardemente que te dominara...

.

Shion negó con la cabeza, sin desear escucharle.

.

\- Y en un arranque de infundada ira, intentaste desaparecer la tumba, las rosas, el recuerdo de ese hombre fallecido... – cuando la visión de su aprendiz frente al campo de rosas se mostró, Hakurei cerró los ojos – Ese egoísmo... tú... Shion... ¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

 _._

 _¿Le he herido?... ¿Yo?..._

.

La culpa, esa escandalosa maldición que se había negado a escuchar, se carcajeó de su debilidad, quebrantando su orgullo con el golpe certero en su pecho. La sensación de debilidad le doblegó, obligándole a bajar la mirada.

El embate de sensaciones se agitó dentro de sí, abrumándole con su insolencia de recuerdos y pesares.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre sus piernas adormecidas.

Ya no había templo, ni mentor, ni puerta. Shion, sin proponérselo, se refugió en el mismo recuerdo que le atormentaba. Mirando sin mirar, el jardín incendiándose frente a sus ojos.

.

\- Dijo... – balbuceó, hablando consigo, rememorando el fatídico instante – …dijo que yo no podía reemplazarle... que dejase de... intent...de intentarlo.

\- ¿Porque no cediste? – le preguntaron en la lejanía.

\- Lo intenté todo... le ofrecí sin reparo todo cuanto podía, todo cuanto poseo...pero él nunca quiso aceptar nada.

\- Shion...

\- ¡Nunca quiso de mi absolutamente nada!

.

El espejo del recuerdo se quebró por su rabia, cayendo en cientos de pedazos que desaparecieron antes de tocar el suelo.

Cientos de pedazos cristalizándose a su alrededor, demolidos como lo estaba, ahora, el muro de cristal que durante tanto tiempo había jurado no cruzar.

Regresó el sonido de la brisa, la sombra del atardecer, la luz adormecida del sol desapareciendo por las colinas lejanas. Volvieron las columnas cuarteadas, las paredes oscurecidas, el suelo frío bajo sus piernas.

Y la presencia de su maestro tras su espalda, ocultando con su sombra su encogida silueta avergonzada.

Hakurei le alzó por un brazo, obligándolo a encararle.

.

\- Mírate, tan miserable... doblegado por un capricho.

.

El silencio de Shion le enfureció. Con el puño temblándolo de impotencia, arremetió contra su rostro, mandándole hacia las columnas lejanas.

.

\- ¿Dónde está ese chiquillo orgulloso que se vanagloriaba? – Sin darle tiempo de recomponerse, le tomó por los cabellos y volvió a golpearle – ¿Dónde está ese indiferente chiquillo que pretendía salir invicto? – Shion jadeó con el puñetazo en su estómago – ¿Dónde está ese alumno mío que creía sensato? – El mayor le agarró por la nuca y lo lanzó lejos de él – ¡¿Dónde demonios está ese alumno al que le encomendé vivir?!

.

Cegado por la sangre cayendo de su frente, Shion apenas logró alzar la cabeza hacia donde creía escuchar la severa voz de Hakurei.

.

\- V-vivir ... – susurró.

\- ¿Es que acaso ya no sabe ni cómo defenderse de un anciano? ¿Tengo que regresarle acaso, con una reprimenda mayor?

\- ¿Vivir q-que, maestro? – Escupió, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos y temblando por el esfuerzo – ¿Qué se supone... – un espasmo le hizo encogerse, adolorido por el golpe en sus costillas – que... qué valor tiene eso? ¿De qué sirve vivir... si es la muerte la que se lleva toda la gloria?

.

El puño de Hakurei se detuvo en el aire.

.

\- Si muero... quizá pueda ocupar el lugar que me pertenece... ser recordado y vivir en las memorias… de él. – la sonrisa en el chico mortificó al mayor.

\- Menudo imbécil...y te dices caballero... – Hakurei se tragó las ansias de molerle a golpes – escúchame bien: La muerte no es nuestra recompensa, vivimos para cumplir con nuestro deber, para proteger la justicia de este mundo... incluso al amor... – el mayor le miró profundamente –…peleamos para cumplir ese objetivo, no para morir. ¡Y si aun así, es la muerte la que nos espera, seguiremos peleando hasta el que fuego de nuestras vidas se apague totalmente!* ¿Cómo es posible que sabiendo todo eso, aún pienses que tu vida no vale nada? ¡Razona de una maldita vez, Shion! ¡Esa necesidad de pertenecerle a alguien te está cegando! ¡Todo tu mal se resume en ello!

\- No entiendo lo que d-dice.

\- ¡Lo sabes, por supuesto que sabes de que hablo!

\- Déjeme… ¡D-déjeme sólo! – exigió abrumado, cubriéndose el rostro.

.

Su cosmos amenazó con despertar, haciendo vibrar el piso bajo de ellos.

…

Miedo.

Existiendo al margen de la vida.

¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que esa existencia fuera real? ¿Cómo podía saber que vivía si alguien más no reconocía su existencia? ¿Valía la pena seguir si no había ningún indicio de su presencia? ¿Quién podía decirle que estaba tomando la decisión correcta si no había nadie a su lado?

El rechazo de ese caballero hacia sus intentos por ser parte de su vida había incrementado el terror a perderse en el olvido, a no ser nada más que un recuerdo vago en el tiempo que terminaría por desaparecer.

Deseaba algo más, tener a alguien que le reconociera, que esperara a su encuentro. Que si llegara el día en que desapareciera, deseara verle vivo.

Creyó, neciamente había creído que él sería lo que buscaba.

…

.

\- ¡Contrólate! – Hakurei sintió como el cosmos del joven comenzaba a perder control abriendo grietas entre los recuerdos y la realidad.

.

Pero el joven Aries había perdido la fuerza para someterlo. El templo cambiaba, saltando de la realidad a imágenes que escapaban de sus memorias. Entre las sombras aparecían montañas, en el techo el cielo oscuro de una noche; y de repente todo se disolvía y volvía el campo de rosas, el Coliseo, la torre en Jamir.

La fragancia de las rosas.

.

\- No estás solo.

.

Shion abrió los ojos.

Esa voz.

El templo volvió a su normalidad, los recuerdos se disolvieron pedazo a pedazo, hasta que la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente con sus estrellas y su luna oculta tras las nubes.

Estaba ahí, a las puertas del templo, observándole en silencio.

La persona que le desmoronaba el sueño y la conciencia, el que hacía imposible distinguir los límites entre la realidad y la contagiosa fantasía, el que había despertado el deseo, su hambre, su tristeza...

La voz le tembló al pronunciar su nombre, temiendo que con el sonido de su voz, la presencia se esfumara.

.

\- Al..

.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

\- …bafica... – susurró Mu, perdido entre el placer y la angustia que le traía pronunciar ese nombre desconocido.

.

Shion le miró pasmado.

¿Qué... había dicho?

.

\- ¿Cómo lo... – su pregunta se quedó en el aire, tan pronto reparó en lo que sucedía.

.

Una incómoda nostalgia le llegó de pronto.

Que idiota. Hacía mucho que no le pasaba aquello.

Sus recuerdos habían traspasado hacia Mu sin que Shion se diera cuenta. La última vez que le había sucedido había sido por...

Que mierda. No tenía caso pensar en ello.

Shion miró el techo, riéndose de su estupidez.

.

\- Eso fue tan innecesario... – se quejó entre risas, ignorando esa molesta melancolía que trataba de abrirse paso entre su indiferencia y los ocasionales ataques de tos y sangre. Recordar era estúpido. – ~ _Tan malditamente innecesario...~_ – ronroneó provocativo sobre la espalda del chico, lamiéndole la imperceptible línea de la columna y surcó el espacio entre los omóplatos a besos. Besó su nuca y mordió luego su oído derecho.

.

Una simple fuga de recuerdos vagos. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Mu arqueó la espalda, rehuyendo al tacto frío de la saliva escurriéndole por la piel. Pero el Patriarca detuvo sus pobres intentos por escapar aferrando un brazo a su cintura y el otro alrededor de su cuello, enderezándolo con su agarre y obligándole a ponerse de rodillas.

.

\- No me quieres soltar ¿Eh? – susurró en su oído, alzándose para acomodarse de mejor manera tras de él, sintiendo como la presión en su pene disminuía por la posición en la que tenía a Mu. Por la falta de aire, las manos del chico se aferraron al brazo que le sujetaba por el cuello. Shion sonrió y le mordió el lóbulo – Yo tampoco pretendo dejarte ir... _Nunca ..._

.

Sin soltarle movió las caderas hacia adelante, embistiendo el punto exacto en el interior de Mu que lo volvía loco. El joven ariano gimió deliciosamente a oídos de Shion, sumergiéndole en el placer suficiente para hacerle olvidar lo sucedido.

Mu estaba en las mismas condiciones, el último embiste le había arrancado la respiración, y de paso, esa fugaz amargura. De haber estado consciente, hubiera jurado haber tenido un recuerdo extraño que no sentía suyo. Pero eso no era posible, porque su sueño no se trataba de irrealidades tristes ni de evocaciones melancólicas. Así que la tristeza que se escondía bajo su semblante surcado por el placer no era real. Ni eso, ni el llanto que le bañaba el rostro y que de la nada había comenzado...

... fundiéndose con la sangre tibia que goteaba de la misma manera que sus lágrimas.

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo X**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y ahora unas notas finales de la autora:**

 _quince años*_ Bueno, parece que los caballeros dorados, mientras más jóvenes, más preparados para enfrentar la guerra como hombres. Aioros, por ejemplo, el chico tenía 14 años cuando falleció y ya tenía quien sabe cuántos años con la armadura. O el _chiquito, bonito, prechocho I love you_ de Regulus, que con 15 añitos fue capaz de enfrentar cuanto espectro se le pusiera enfrente, incluso al hombre-macho-masculino de Radamanthys. O Mu, quien con 7 años, ya se había ganado la armadura de Aries. Ese Kuru….

 _Pueblo de Lemuria*_ Aquí había puesto una mota… nota que no tenía nada que ver y que en verdad estaba muy pero muy revuelta. Bueno, el caso es que Lemuria y Mu, según algunas teorías que no me voy a poner a explicar aquí porque tengo una barra de chocolate esperándome ( **13/03/15:** En ese tiempo la tenía :V), fueron continentes diferentes; Mu se encontraba en el océano Pacífico y Lemuria en el océano Índico. En todo caso, según la descripción de San Kurumada, el continente al que los reconstructores de armaduras pertenecerían, sería oficialmente Mu, de ahí el nombre de nuestro caballero de Aries, en honor a su pueblo ancestral.

 _Doscientos años*_ Bien, se supone que cada 243 años hay una guerra. Pero los caballeros elegidos debían tener un periodo de entrenamiento, al menos de algunos cuantos años antes del tiempo programado para la guerra.

 _hasta que el fuego de nuestras vidas se apague totalmente!*_ Frase dramática y lacrimógena de Shion (el joven Shion de Lost Canvas) al reflexionar sobre su condición como caballero (mientras lleva en brazos, al estilo nupcial, el cadáver fresco y presumiblemente provechoso (?) de Albafica de Piscis)... sadass _necrofilia_ sajdksahdjh, había una parodia de eso, no recuerdo donde la vi, cuando la encuentre se las muestro XD ( **24/04/15:** hasta el día de hoy no la he vuelto a encontrar, aunque sé que debo tenerla por ahí, tengo esperanza). Bueno, me pareció bien que, aquella lección sobre su deber como dorado, se la hubiese enseñado el sabio Maestro Hakurei, por eso utilice esa frase. No sé, me causa una emoción bonita :P

Oh, bueno _._

Yisus, Hakurei es un viejito tan sexy.

Ejem...

¿Y qué les pareció? (el capítulo, no Hakurei... Hakurei me parece tan...)

¿Que qué rayos fue este capítulo? Hum, no sé.

Pero les advertí que iba a ser extraño, no digan que no. Me preguntaba en qué momento iba a salir con una tontería... y de pronto... fue algo, bueno, se interrumpió todo (what?).

Como sea, leer el gaiden de Albafica me enfermó. Mis feelings estaban alborotados (suspira dramáticamente observando el atardecer). Por cierto, me parece que, después de Regulus, Shion y Dohko eran los más jóvenes entre los caballeros dorados (Lost canvas) con sus 18 añitos, leí por ahí (wikia saint seiya) que los demás, la mayoría, ronda los 20. Sísifo era de los más antigüitos, con sus 29 años (D:).

Me gusta esa variación en las edades, me imaginó a un joven Shion cortejando a un Albafica 2 años mayor que él (Sip, mi pareja indiscutiblemente preferida y única es el Shion x Mu... pero de repente esa otra pareja me parece linda, no sé, como un amor de verano o algo así de meloso XDDDD...)

 **¡Graciar por leer, los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos!** **Sapphirine** **te dejo respuesta a tu comentario :D :**

Gracias por pasarte a leer, es bueno ver a un nuevo lector por aqui. Si, es complicado (A veces creo que soy la única persona que actualmente escribe de ellos en español :V), pero supongo que es porque no es una pareja muy popular que digamos, aunque tambien sé que tiene su pequeño pero amortzo grupo de personas que tambien les gusta esa pareja. A mi tambien me caen bien Shion y su palomilla, es dificil no quererles :D

Oh, Athena, lo que le falta a Mu por pasar... no sé, tengo esta tendencia de hacerle complicada la vida a los personajes que me gradan :V...

Peeeeeeeeeeeeero... eso se verá poco a poco.

Espero vernos en las próximas actualizaciones ¡Nos vemos! :D


	11. El Negocio

**El profeta Youji lo anunció:**

… _entonces vi con horror como la creación del onceavo capítulo se llevaba a cabo. Sobre mí los planetas se alinearon, el cielo tembló y las estrellas cayeron del firmamento como fulgores de vida extinguiéndose._

 _Y el rugido de la tierra, surgido desde las profundidades del abismo a mis pies, lo clamó:_

 _El hiatus ha llegado a su fin._

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Y bueno… Afrodita, feliz cumpleaños atrasado :P

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **El negocio.**

.

El aroma a rosas estaba en toda la habitación. En un principio había sido imperceptible a los ojos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo – un tiempo del que no era consciente – se fue convirtiendo en una escarchada, rosácea y espesa niebla que deambulaba a sus anchas por la habitación; flotando e impregnando su perfume aturdidor.

O quizá…

 _._

 _Me siento mal…_

.

O quizás era otra mala jugada de su imaginación la que le hacía ver y sentir cosas que no eran ciertas. Porque ¡Ah, qué traicionera podía ser la mente!

Si, justo ahora no podía fiarse de ella, ¿Qué malévola jugarreta tramaba? ¿Por qué intentaba hacerle creer que su sueño se tergiversaba?

Porque todo eso seguía siendo un sueño ¿Verdad?, aunque ya no supiera ni de qué se trataba, ni qué relación podía haber entre él y la cámara de video que hacía un _close up_ a su rostro.

…

¿Qué?

La mente de Mu estaba en blanco.

Pero ¡Athena! Qué bien se sentían esas caricias.

Su cuerpo gozaba con esa descomedida atención como con la calidez de la sangre derramándose con el trazo de esos dedos sobre su cuerpo, abriéndole heridas recién cerradas y sin cicatrizar. El ardor que se asomaba entre los surcos de su piel expuesta era fascinante; se alzaba voraz con la fricción violenta de sus cuerpos, chispeando en la atmósfera con la amenaza de incendiar todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance.

Un ardor inflamable, la provocación de una explosión advertida.

 _._

 _Ah…_

.

Ese calor, la temperatura subiendo grado a grado… indicios de una hoguera sobre la silla flotando y rebotando ligeramente contra las paredes de la habitación.

Todo era tan confuso.

Espejos y sillones, alfombras y jarrones, almohadones y sábanas; objetos suspendidos en el aire como colgando de invisibles hilos, con la madera y el metal enrojeciendo por un fuego próximo a convertirlos en cenizas. Las chispas de polvo dorado centellando, parpadeando como luciérnagas a la deriva, orientándolo entre la oscuridad de sus pensamientos y las nebulosas de una ensoñación caprichosa.

Todo era tan sofocante.

Una duda invisible agitándose en la prisión de sus costillas, arañando su cordura a la par que el delirio la engullía para acallarla.

Cuanta contradicción sin inicio ni final certero.

Y esa silla incendiándose en el aire…

…

Un momento ¿Qué?

 _._

 _Alguien ha perdido la razón… –_ escuchó su propia voz dentro de su cabeza, mofándose de sus desvaríos.

.

Disparates. Pensamientos desertores. Eso era lo que sucedía.

No podía confiar ni en sus propias paradojas ¡Estaba ebrio de placer, sólo bastaba contemplar el desorden turbio de sus memorias!

Pero ¿Acaso no era cierto eso que se decía sobre los ebrios y la verdad? Oh, pero que reprobable conducta. No podía tratarse de él. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo… ¿Qué cosa? Oh, por Athena ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba entrando en un debate sin sentido consigo mismo! ¿En qué momento había perdido la cordura?

Debía ignorarle, ignorarse a sí mismo.

¿Por qué seguir obligándose a pensar cuando ya ni siquiera conseguía enlazar frases sensatas?

 _._

 _No puedo respirar._

.

Un ataque de tos sanguinolenta le convulsionó tomando desprevenido a su captor quien, por un instante, disminuyó la presión en su cuello. Pero su aparente muestra de preocupación llegó tarde: Mu terminó atragantándose con la saliva y la sangre que no alcanzaron a escapar por sus labios o por su nariz durante su tos ferina.

¡Por la Sacrosanta Athena, que alguien llamase a…

.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

… y así, el caballeroso Milo se ofreció a abrir el frasco.

No tenía por qué hacerlo, nadie se lo pidió, ninguno de los tres lo necesitaba. Mu sospechaba que esa innecesaria y exagerada muestra de fuerza bruta era sólo una excusa para arrancarse la camisa y exhibir su dorso desnudo – gruñendo y haciendo poses de fisicoculturista aceitado – a un impasible Camus que leía un libro sobre terrarios y escorpiones.

Pero Milo terminó haciéndolo con tal torpeza que el cristal se rompió y la nube de pimienta cayó en la cara de Mu en el momento en que masticaba gustoso un buen pedazo de pan. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tosió tan fuerte que las tímidas migajas de su merienda le saludaron desde el pañuelo con el que, minutos después, se limpió la irritada y mocosa nariz*.

Pero qué asco.

.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

¡¿P-pero de dónde había venido eso?! ¡¿Qué clase de repugnante y vergonzoso recuerdo era ese?!

Mu volvió a la realidad – o al sueño, o a la fantasía o a dónde diantres se encontrara, a esas alturas no importaba – manoteando desesperado a medida que se ahogaba. Shion le miraba sin reaccionar en un estado de idiotez, como si su mente se hubiera ido a volar lejos con las estrellas y a dar una vuelta por el universo, mientras Mu se convulsionaba de lo lindo.

Porque al parecer, ningún momento era tan oportuno para petrificarse y volverse un inútil, que el preciso instante en el que el amante se le ahogaba frente a las narices.

.

" _¡Con un demonio!"_

.

Reaccionó segundos después – tardos y malgastados segundos después – dejando su letargo atrás y golpeando desesperadamente la espalda del chico sin preocuparse por menguar su fuerza para no terminar asesinándole por su propia mano.

Muy lamentable escena.

.

" _¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!"_ – Se quejó Shion, aun cuando el que se estuviese asfixiando (a causa de la misma bestialidad del Patriarca) fuera Mu.

.

Quiso hablarle para tranquilizarlo, más su propia tos ferina hizo de las suyas. Se cubrió la boca con las manos por mero instinto – incluso cuando sabía que eso no detendría el regadero de sangre que caía sobre el chico – y miró con los ojos muy abiertos como su aprendiz perdía el equilibrio y se iba de boca hacia el lecho, prometiéndole un encantador espasmo al ser arrastrado con él.

.

" _O-oh"_ – pensó en medio de su pánico, sonriendo nerviosamente tras sus manos aferradas a su cara; y sin esforzarse por hacer algo para impedir la caída.

.

Pero antes de que su regocijo se ensalzara, se dio el milagro. En un esfuerzo increíble de sobrevivencia – y con una voluntad nacida desde lo más profundo de su ser* – Mu detuvo su caída apoyando su peso sobre manos y rodillas, y de paso, deteniendo a Shion que se quedó con la sonrisa congelada en la cara, entre la decepción y el alivio que le provocaba quedarse sin ese delicioso agarrotamiento.

Las extremidades de Mu temblaron por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en esa posición. El vértigo de la interrumpida caída le había mareado, sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas. La vista se le nublaba por momentos, no sabía si era por la conmoción, por el mareo, o por la mezcla de sangre y sudor que resbalaba por su frente y le mojaba las pestañas; también tenía la boca reseca a pesar de que el sabor de la sangre, la saliva y algún otro líquido viscoso y tibio embadurnaba su lengua, el interior de sus mejillas, la garganta y quizá hasta su nariz.

 _._

 _¡Una más, una más! –_ Alentó su voz interna, deshaciéndose en gemidos.

.

Algo en su interior le anunciaba una pronta culminación, temiendo y esperándole por igual, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo se regocijaba ansioso con su llegada. Sintió un hormigueo subiendo por su cuerpo, erizándole la piel, alojándose maravillosamente en su entrepierna. Incluso el ataque de tos se había detenido por esa vorágine que le permitía percibir hasta el tacto más minúsculo dentro y sobre el cuerpo. Sus sentidos, que hacía nada parecían adormecidos, estaban intensificados, alertados, incrementando la percepción de su entorno a un nivel cósmico, extraterrenal, divino.

.

 _¡Una más, una más!..._

.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Conformarse era su vida.

No lo tenía todo pero tampoco le faltaba nada – suponía –.

¿Quién era él para pedir, para obtener?

Los errores se lo gritaban desde el pasado.

No era nadie.

.

 ** _Creo que me agradas._**

.

La diosa le había regresado a la vida pero ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso hacia algo para aprovechar esa nueva oportunidad?

Si no tenía el coraje para luchar por su propio bienestar, no tenía derecho a anhelar nada.

Una miserable presencia sin voz ni sombra…

 ** _._**

 ** _Me gustas Mu._**

.

… viviendo encogido en un rincón del mundo para no ser percibido.

Justa recompensa por sus faltas.

La transcendencia de su mediocridad.

 ** _._**

 ** _Me gustas mucho._**

.

Y si así era… si eso era todo…

¿Qué había visto esa persona en él, años atrás?

.

 _No lo entiendo._

 ** _¿Qué cosa?_**

 _Porque me hablas de esa manera._

 ** _Sí que eres desconfiado._**

 _¿Qué pretendes?_

 ** _Gustarte también._**

.

Lo había dicho sin un dejo de vergüenza, como si no temiese por alguna respuesta en específico, sonriéndole como lo hacía siempre sin tomar en cuenta que Mu le ignorara o pretendiese hacerlo.

Su atrevimiento, esas sonrisas, sus repentinas visitas, todo en él resultaba molesto. Pero desde que había aparecido un día al pie de la torre en Jamir, trayendo su armadura a cuestas para ser reparada, Mu había encontrado algo inusual en ese imprudente aprendiz de caballero.

 _._

 _Todos los gatos son así de zalameros cuando quieren algo_ – contesto aquella vez, en una de las tantas inesperadas visitas del chico.

.

Aquel intento por mantener la distancia entre ellos, inconscientemente, les concedió una cercanía inesperada. Y fue extraño porque, desde aquel tan admirable señor fallecido, nadie le había hecho sentir de esa manera.

 _._

 ** _Te quiero a ti._**

.

Mu le miro con extrañeza.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había confiado en otra persona, que por un instante dudó de lo que hizo.

Pero esos ojos que le miraron satisfechos, le mostraron una perspectiva diferente.

 _._

 ** _¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho más cuando sonríes… como ahora..._**

.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

Era exasperante la forma en que perdían el tiempo en abstraerse en recuerdos estúpidamente innecesarios. Parecía que en vez de sexo tenían una sesión de "Haga las paces con su yo interno", "Kamasutra motivacional", "69 maneras de condenarse a la abstinencia" o alguna otra terapia para superar sus traumas del pasado por medio del coito espiritual.

Sólo había que mirar al somnoliento Mu que no hacía nada más que sonreír bobamente a la cámara de video empotrada a los pies de la cama ,y que había estado ahí desde hacía un rato – sin que al parecer, el joven Aries se diese cuenta de que era la estrella del filme amateur en cuestión –, mientras se quedaba estancado en un limbo de recuerdos melosos y lindos de su adolescencia olvidando por completo la presencia de Shion, a quien la falta de cariño le estaba provocando un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Lo extraño era que los recuerdos del chico, en comparación con los del maestro, no traspasaban más allá de su mente. No obstante ese no era el problema, el Patriarca ni siquiera pensaba en eso. Lo que realmente le agobiaba – más allá de la importancia que debería darle a la privacidad perdida de sus propias memorias y al hecho de que sus pequeños traumas del pasado estuvieran siendo ventilados – era que la presión en su pene estaba disminuyendo, y si no hacía algo se vería en la penosa necesidad de cogerse* a un inconsciente Mu y eso sí que no podría hacerlo.

No de nuevo.

Maldito Afrodita y maldito su perfume exorbitantemente caro y repleto de efectos secundarios. ¡Le había estafado por primera y última vez! No sólo los estaba envenenando con su fragancia a rosas, sino que también les estaba ocasionando revelaciones espirituales – o lo que fueran ese montón de lapsos inconscientes – que ninguno necesitaba en medio del sexo.

¿A quién se le ocurría que eso era necesario? ¡¿A quién?!

.

" _¡Grandísimo hijo de p…_

.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

\- Confíe en mi jefe, es 100% seguro y efectivo.

\- Más vale que sea cierto – advirtió al joven frente a él, pasándole discretamente bajo la mesa el maletín que llevaba en la mano.

\- Lo es, lo es mi señor – respondió, aceptando gustoso el pago – lo tendrá literalmente besando sus pies – sonrió el santo de Piscis, que de santo no tenía ni las pestañas postizas que movía coquetamente al pestañar.

.

Shion tosió un poco y se acomodó los lentes de sol.

.

\- Yo no voy a… – carraspeó –… utilizarlo para fines delictivos ¿De acuerdo? – se excusó sin que hubiera necesidad, dejando más que claras sus obvias intenciones. Desviando la mirada, volvió a hundir la espalda en el respaldo del asiento, como si tratara de ocultarse, y se levantó el cuello de su gabardina para cubrirse. Las manos le sudaban así que, discretamente, las metió en las bolsas de su ropa, secándose el sudor de las palmas en la tela. Tenía un ligero, ligerísimo destello carmín sobre las mejillas, que desapareció en cuanto volvió la mirada hacia Piscis – No soy un delincuente, no de ese tipo… ah, no siempre… como sea, además no es mi estilo – alegó , respirando aceleradamente tras el cubre bocas que traía puesto.

.

Afrodita asintió en silencio sin contradecirle, no pretendía terminar su día dentro de una bolsa de plástico bajo algún puente o camino desolado. Tomó la taza que tenía enfrente y le dio un sorbo.

.

\- No necesito de artilugios para cumplir "ciertos" propósitos con "cierta" persona… – siguió hablando Shion, con expresión desinteresada y haciéndose el misterioso – Sólo necesito prolongar… – ¿Cómo?, eso sonaba como si fuese un viejo impotente ¡Y no lo era! –… e-en realidad es un incentivo, si, si… – corrigió sutilmente –…. por si, en el remoto de los casos… esa "cierta" persona se arrepintiera.

\- Por supuesto – contestó Afrodita, dándole por su lado.

.

Pues sí, ciertamente estaba desesperado.

Esa era la cruel verdad que se negaba a confesar, y menos en presencia de alguien como Afrodita.

Dos años.

Dos largos, angustiosos y fracasados años de sutil – invisible – cortejo.

Y esos pésimos resultados de intentos fallidos terminaron por orillarlo a prestar atención a un rumor que había escuchado por casualidad, uno que hablaba acerca de un maravilloso artilugio que le haría las cosas más fáciles.

Y esa _casualidad_ le había venido en forma de infomercial durante una madrugada de insomnio. Al principio no le había reconocido, pero al acercarse a la pantalla del televisor y mirar muy, muy de cerca a la sensual rubia que conducía el comercial televisivo, no le quedó duda alguna de que esa chica era en realidad Afrodita con peluca*.

Así que ese era el trabajo de medio tiempo del cual hablaba. ¿Y qué? Le venía importando un cacahuate* lo que el santo – ¿Es que todavía podía referirse a él de esa manera? – de oro hiciera con su tiempo libre.

Su atención se centró en el producto que promocionaba con tan mala – terrible – actuación de chica fogosa, y en los testimonios de quienes habían experimentado las bondades de la dichosa mercancía.

Por más pixelado que estuviese su rostro, y que su voz estuviese distorsionada como para que sonase aguda y exasperante, reconoció a su buen amigo Dohko hablando con emoción sobreactuada y pantomima:

.

 _¡Oh si, antes ninguna mujer me volteaba a ver! Y si lo hacían, sólo era para recordarme las órdenes de alejamiento que tenían puestas en mi contra –_ su testimonio tenía incluso subtítulos para el sonido de su llanto sobreactuado – _Pero desde que usé Afrolir, ahora las chicas son las que me persiguen sin descanso ni tregua._

 _¡Oh cielos! –_ exclamó con la emoción de un doblaje latino de comerciales ochenteros* de ventas por televisión. A lo lejos una voz (la de Afrodita) le reprendió, más el hombre no pareció hacerle caso – _¡Mi vida ha cambiado por completo! ¡Gracias Afrolir!_

.

Al segundo personaje estuvo a nada de reconocerlo.

Aun así, su testimonio lo dejó pensando:

.

 _Si, bueno, no es que no sea popular, tengo mis admiradoras ¿Sabes? Ellas me adoran como el Dios que soy. Incluso tengo mi propio séquito de ninfas que escuchan mis interminables y tediosos solos de lira sin interrumpirme. Vaya, hasta yo sé que pueden llegar a ser aburridos ¿Pero alguna se ha quejado? Por supuesto que no. Y si por alguna razón una fémina llegase a resistírseme, no importaría que tan mortal o divina fuera, siempre puedo tomarla en sueños como a mí se me dé la gana y de las formas más insanas que puedas imaginarte. Después de todo, ¿Existe algo que pueda impedírmelo?..._

 _Eso es lo maravilloso de ser quien soy._

… _por cierto, ¿Cuál fue tu pregunta?_

.

Pero el tercer testimonio fue el que terminó por convencerlo:

.

 _Ah, no sé si debería estar hablando de estas cosas ¿Estás seguro que no me reconocerán?... d-de acuerdo, supongo._

 _Sao… ¡Demonios, casi digo su nombre! ¿Esta parte va a ser editada, verdad? No quiero parecer un estúpido._

 _Bien, la chica que me gusta no podía estar conmigo por… una serie de situaciones que definitivamente no tienen que ver con peleas contra dioses ni que ella misma sea una… q-quiero decir, no la diosa que conocen, es otra… como sea. Eh… pero ahora es diferente, ya que gracias a Afrolir ¿Afrolir, verdad? bien… ya que gracias a Afrolir ahora mi Athena y yo conocemos juntos el verdadero amor… espera, esta última frase me ha parecido un poco fuera de sentido ¿Podemos repetir la escena? Creo que el guion es confuso. Me parece que…_

.

Por todos los cielos…

¡Ese era Seiya!*

Si ese cachivache extraño había podido funcionar en alguien como él, entonces era absolutamente eficaz.

Haciendo caso omiso al trasfondo del comercial – la obvia farsa que resultaba ser – Shion se apresuró a colgarse del teléfono más cercano…

…terminando así, dos días después, en esa pintoresca cafetería* al norte de la ciudad de Atenas, frente a un atento Afrodita.

.

\- Por cierto – Shion miró la cantidad de gente dentro del atiborrado establecimiento – ¿A esto le llamas lugar discreto? – gruñó en voz baja, enterrando las uñas en la mesa.

\- Calma jefe, confíe en mí, no es como si alguien fuera del Santuario reconociese su rostro ¿Verdad?

\- Eh… – el Ariano se mordió los labios, sintiéndose evidenciado.

.

Aquello que había dicho Afrodita no era del todo… correcto. Quizá no se supiera que era líder de un Santuario de ubicación desconocida para el hombre promedio, pero sí que podría ser reconocido por otros motivos. Tal vez no ahí, pero…

En fin, que esa era otra historia.

.

\- ¿Qué mejor lugar para reunirnos que éste? Es cuestión de estrategia: A nadie se le ocurriría que usted rondase por aquí, por eso es un buen lugar para reunirnos sin ser sorprendidos – afirmó convencido Afrodita – y si por alguna remota razón nos encontrásemos con alguien conocido, nuestros estupendos camuflajes nos ayudarían a pasar desapercibidos.

\- ¿Desapercibido, dices? – cuestionó suspicaz, pues el Piscis iba vestido como una secretaria salida de video porno con toda la indumentaria necesaria: lentes, medias negras, falda corta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y usando la peluca rubia con la que aparecía en la televisión. Shion incluso se preguntaba si se encontraba en el set de filmación y si todos los hombres ahí reunidos se follarían a Afrodita, incluido él – No creo que te esté resultando – le dijo al mirar de reojo como un par de chicos, que estaban a unas mesas más adelante, hacían gestos obscenos a espaldas de Afrodita y le desnudaban con la mirada.

\- ¿Ah? pero si hasta me he traído una carpeta y block de notas para apuntar – alegó, acomodándose los lentes – Incluso me he cerciorado de utilizar un buen relleno para el sostén ¿Quiere ver? – propuso, desabrochándose dos botones de la blusa.

\- Ugh. Paso. – respondió, arrugando imperceptiblemente el entrecejo – No he venido hasta aquí para hurgar dentro de la ropa interior de un hombre travestido.

\- Como prefiera – comentó, volviéndose a abotonar la blusa y cruzándose de piernas. No tenía caso decirle la verdad ¿Para qué? Además, en parte también había aprovechado la petición de Shion como una excusa para presentarse vestido de esa manera sin que hubiera preguntas de más. Tomando en cuenta aquello, continuó: – le recuerdo que llevo estas ropas únicamente para mantener nuestras identidades ocultas – mintió – justo como usted me lo pidió. Por lo demás, no es culpa mía que mi atractivo innato no pase inadvertido – se jactó, alzando su taza con gesto arrogante.

\- Di lo que quieras. Pero por lo que se ve, disfrutas demasiado con este juego de roles.

.

La taza se detuvo a medio camino de llegar a sus labios. Afrodita le miró intrigado. Creyendo que aquella última frase era una invitación abierta, sonrió provocativo.

.

\- Me encantan. ¿A usted no… jefe? – preguntó, tomando la taza entre las manos y rozándole sugestivamente la pierna con el pie.

.

Una gran metida de pata.

El chico sintió una leve vibración entre sus dedos y a continuación, lo último que se supo de la pobre taza fue que terminó cuarteándose entre sus manos. Enmudecido, se limitó a observar como su café sin beber se filtraba entre la agrietada porcelana y caía gota a gota sobre el pulcro mantel hasta dejar unas cuantas manchas.

Aquello era una maravilla… o debía serlo para Afrodita, ya que durante los tres minutos que siguieron no hizo más que mirar como las manchas se engrandecían mientras el resto de su bebida se escurría por uno de sus brazos, quemándole ligeramente la piel.

Shion entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo.

.

\- La próxima vez que hagas eso, te arrancaré las #%$# * y te las meteré en ese sostén ¿De acuerdo? – comentó segundos después, mirando con expresión serena y aparente curiosidad el exterior que le mostraba el ventanal a su lado.

.

Oh, claro.

Su error fue olvidar con quien estaba tratando. Aquello había sido un pequeño recordatorio de que no podía hacerse el tonto con semejante bestia.

¿Y así se le había ocurrido que podía llegar a chantajearlo?

Bueno, chantajear era una palabra muy fuerte… _negociar_ era un mejor término, sí. No había otra mejor definición que concordara tan perfectamente bien cuando se hablaba de ponerle un precio a la privacidad.

Aunque tampoco era como si hubiera pensado seriamente hacerlo, no, por supuesto que no. Sólo había sido un pensamiento espontáneo que pasó fugaz por su cabeza cuando se enteró que su próximo cliente sería nada más y nada menos que el Patriarca.

 _Qué pasaría si…_ Eso había sido todo, lo juraba. No significaba que por ello se planteara realmente en tratar de sobornar… eh, de negociar. Seguro cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado de esa manera ¿Quién podía culparlo?

Pero definitivamente no, jamás lo haría… y mucho menos ahora. Irrebatiblemente, esa idea insensata estaba completamente erradicada.

A decir verdad, amaba observar en el espejo su cabeza perfectamente acomodada en su cuello y no esa masa sanguinolenta y horrenda que le quedaría si se atrevía a hacer algo que le incordiara, ya fuera extorsionarle con ventilar su pronta compra o tocarle nuevamente sin su permiso.

Afrodita podría parecer poco de fiar, pero respetaba mucho, muchísimo la privacidad de sus clientes. Sobre todo la de las personas que podían volverle un hermoso pero desventurado vegetal sin siquiera ponerle una mano encima.

Teniendo presente esa irrefutable realidad, había que hacer las cosas más llevaderas si quería llegar a su próxima cita en óptimas condiciones. Pero ¿Qué hacer?, el silencio era abrumador y la atmósfera alrededor de ellos, aunque pacífica en apariencia, se sentía demasiado peligrosa teniendo tan cerca a ese hombre.

¿Tal vez era el momento oportuno para decirle que había sido una broma? Podría ser. Y es que ciertamente eso había sido, una inocente broma. Aunque la única forma de convencerle sería diciéndole la verdad y eso… eso tampoco, quizá, llegaría a sonar convincente.

Sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo por la fama que Afrodita tenía. Y aunque sonase un poco despectivo, su apariencia de ese momento no era un punto a su favor si quería hablarle con franqueza sobre sus… peculiares aficiones.

Sin embargo, posiblemente Shion fuera una persona de mente abierta, en comparación con muchos otros.

Pero estaba ese factor de la poca confianza que se tenían entre ellos – por no decir nula –. Si, el Patriarca se había aventurado a contactarle para una compra selecta pero eso no los hacía confidentes. Su acuerdo de confidencialidad era un mero negocio. Negocio que era muy importante, por si quedaba alguna duda.

Pero de ahí a que Afrodita – o el mismo Shion – viera su reunión como algo amigable pues…

Además el de Piscis tenía su orgullo. Vamos, no podía ir por allá revelando sus intimidades sólo porque se sintiera un poco atemori…

De pronto, Shion estornudó.

.

\- ¡No me interesan los chicos! – gritó alarmado Afrodita, poniéndose de pie y azotando, sin proponérselo, las manos sobre la mesa.

.

Al demonio con la intimidad. Si confesarle su secreto le haría salir de ese problema, le confesaría los que fueran necesarios.

El grito no sólo ahuyentó lo que podría haber sido un segundo estornudo, también terminó llamando la atención de terceros. Las personas, cercanas a la mesa de los dos extravagantes personajes, observaban con curiosidad y morbo la escena de lo que parecía ser un desenlace trágico de una relación o una declaración fallida, justo como los dramas telenoveleros que le encantaban a una buena parte del público, sólo que con más libertad sexual y menos chicas pobres que se convirtieran de un día para otro en esposas de grandes magnates.

Y si, había quien sentía un poco de pena ajena por el pobre diablo que se había enterado, de la manera más inesperada, que su prometida no se casaría con él.

Aunque también estaban los que murmuraba acerca de que la mujer tenía derecho de seguir su vida como se le diera en gana, y si quería separarse de su violento esposo golpeador y dar por finalizada una relación de diez años de maltratos y conflictos, para llevarse a sus hijos pequeños con ella y su respectiva pareja, hacía bien.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a los comentarios y suposiciones telenoveleros con giros argumentales insospechados, el Patriarca hizo lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho en su lugar.

.

\- Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio – agradeció en voz baja a la inmóvil camarera, que había llegado oportunamente a servir una rebanada de postre en el momento en que se inició todo ese show, y salió tranquilamente por la puerta del establecimiento.

.

Afrodita se quedó inerte viendo como el hombre escapaba sutilmente de la bochornosa situación. Segundos más tarde, ya consciente de lo que había provocado, salió tras Shion a paso apresurado, sin olvidar el valioso maletín y pasando entre comentarios hostiles y de apoyo.

 _._

 _¡Tienes derecho a ser feliz!_

 _Ella lo engañó… que zorra.*_

 _Él se lo buscó._

 _¡Pero que desperdicio!_

 _Seguro el tipo es impotente._

 _¿Alguien grabó eso?_

.

Le dio alcance unas esquinas más adelante. Aún con la adrenalina provocada por su confesión anterior, tomó impulso y le sujetó por el brazo, deteniéndole.

.

\- ¡Es en serio, se lo juro! – exclamó jadeante, mirándole desesperado– ¡Jamás me acostaría con usted!

.

Shion se giró, mirándole primero a él y después a la mano que le sujetaba. El de Piscis reparó en lo que acaba de hacer y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tratando de remediar su error le soltó de inmediato, levantando las manos frente a él a modo de barrera, como si con ello pudiera evitar su inminente castigo que le aseguraba no volver a verse en el espejo de la misma manera.

.

\- No, disculpe, no quise hacerlo – movió las manos, acentuando su nerviosismo – d-ebe haber una manera de… ay, Athena…

.

Se vio empujado suavemente hacia atrás, mientras su Patriarca se quitaba con elegancia los oscuros lentes y el cubre bocas, adentrándose en un callejón de la avenida solitaria en la que se encontraban. Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de voltear a ver la mohosa y húmeda pared con la que su espalda chocó, pues toda su atención se centró en el hombre frente a él que de pronto le tenía arrinconado entre sus brazos, mirándole silencioso y escudriñándole con esos ojos malsanamente cautivantes.

Giró la cabeza hacia la entrada del callejón, evitando con ello la pavorosa sensación de mirarle a la cara. No estaba lejos, si se lo proponía, tenía la oportunidad de salir de ese embrollo. Un puñetazo y una patada en la entrepierna, si, con eso sería suficiente. Tenía de su lado a su velocidad, era rápido cuando de salvar su vida se trataba.

Sólo había que esperar el momento oportuno, esperar que se confiara y luego ¡Zas! Darle en toda la cara y quizás un golpe triunfal en las costillas…

Mierda, estaba muerto.

¿Cómo podía creer que semejante plan funcionaría? No había podido siquiera vencer a Mu durante la guerra con Hades, cuando todavía contaba con la mayoría de sus técnicas ¿Y aun así pensaba irse contra el maestro? ¿Contra un guerrero que le doblaba, por lo menos, en poder y era sobreviviente de una guerra Santa?

Para cuando su cosmos lograse materializar* una de sus rosas defensivas ya sería demasiado tarde. Y ya ni se hablara de intentar escabullirse*: No lograría avanzar ni medio metro antes de que le cerrasen el paso con una pared de cristal y Shion le devolviera el favor de haberle pretendido atacar con algo todavía más letal de lo que él mismo se consideraba.

Un sudor frío bajó por su espalda al sentir la mano del Patriarca sobre su pierna, adentrándose lentamente por debajo de su falda.

¿Estaba pensado en… a él?

Maldita fuera la hora en que se le había ocurrido abrir la boca.

No, no, no. Eso estaba mal. Eso estaba terriblemente mal.

 _._

 _Oh, Athena, Athena… –_ clamó en silencio cuando Shion le tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle – _Ay, mi diosa adorada… –_ Más aquel último pensamiento no tenía relación alguna con el primero.

.

Sin pronunciar palabra, el Patriarca siguió observándole con expresión serena. Distraído, como si hubiese olvidado de quien se trataba, inclinó levemente la cabeza a un costado, admirando con meticulosa atención los nimios gestos del chico. Ajeno a ello, Afrodita estaba inmerso en sus propios problemas. Pero todo volvió a conectarse cuando Shion se inclinó a él y se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello.

El tibio aliento chocó contra su piel y Afrodita cerró los ojos, asqueado. De haber sabido que terminaría de ese modo, ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de levantar el teléfono y aceptar la llamada.

¡Por Athena, era un guerrero dorado, no le habían regalado su cargo, joder! ¡Debía defenderse, sabía cómo hacerlo! ¡No era el primer sujeto que intentaba sobrepasarse con él!

¡¿Quiénes se creían para tratarle como un objeto sólo por su aparente fragilidad?!

Cómo los aborrecía. A todos aquellos que habían tratado de sobrepasarse y hacerle menos… y que habían terminado hechos polvo por la fuerza de su puño.

Y ella… ella contaba con esa fuerza para sentirse protegida.

No podía permitirse caer tan pronto si ella esperaba por su encuentro.

Bien decían que el romance solía ser un poco confuso. Pero al menos, el coraje que Afrodita mostró le valió para que Shion le viera de forma diferente… o al menos lo que le duró entre que el chico lanzó el golpe a su cara y la facilidad con la que el Patriarca cazó su puño en el aire y lo azotó contra la pared, rompiéndole la muñeca y de paso dejando un boquete en los destrozados ladrillos.

Su deliberado ataque, producto de su arrebato pasional, no había resultado. Pero le quedaba la satisfacción de haberse defendido ¿Quién podía quitarle ese gusto?

 _._

 _Voy a morir –_ Se dijo convencido, con un gesto que pretendía ser una tímida sonrisa de resignación.

.

Cuando cerró nuevamente los ojos, le pareció que el mundo se despedía con grandes honores de él, como el valiente amante que era.

Y por Athena, que todo aquello era pura tontería.

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo XI**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y ahora una notas del autor:**

s _e limpió la irritada y mocosa nariz*_ Sep, las migajas de esa buena pizza se nos pueden escapar en ocasiones por la nariz al estornudar o al atragantarnos, por nuestra glotonería de náufrago famélico, aprovechando esa grandiosa relación que hay entre la nariz los ojos y la boca (es decir, la magia que hay detrás de poder lanzar leche por los lagrimales… ¿Por qué los record guinness son tan extraños?)

 _desde lo más profundo de su ser*_ ¿El séptimo sentido? :V

 _cogerse*_ Tomarse el té a las tres de la tarde.

 _con peluca*_ Peluca rubia. Merecido homenaje a la tendencia rubia predominante en el manga.

 _importando un cacahuate*_ También podría haber sido un pepino.

 _comerciales ochenteros*_ ¡Rayos! ¡Recórcholis! ¡Carambolas! ¡Oh, cielos! :V . Por otro lado, mi primo me mostró un episodio de la serie del 911… no sé si es de los 80´s, pero me he pasado un buen momento con ese doblaje tan lleno de expresiones XDDD (también con las escenas en donde la persona sigue moviendo la boca media hora después de que su voz ya no se escucha :V)

 _¡Ese era Seiya!*_ ¡Seiya, el eterno friendzoneado! ¿Qué más puede decirse?

 _Cafetería*_ Se dice que en la ciudad de Atenas se tiene una cultura del café muy arraigada, desde la mañana y hasta el anochecer hay docenas y docenas de atenienses que pasan las horas en cafeterías (sacado de hostelbookers :P)

 _#%$#*_ ¡Censura-chan, lo volviste a hacer! … wait, ¿Shion arranca las _#%$#_ con las manos o con la boca?... ¿Y porque se censura eso y no las palabrotas?

 _Ella lo engañó… que zorra*_ Recordé aquel capítulo de los Simpsons donde hay un debate y todos dan sus opiniones: ¡Él es mujer! ¡Ella es hombre! …¡Ambos son ambos! XD

 _Materializar*_ Según la guia de Saint Seiya Afrodita es capaz de materializar sus rosas por medio de su cosmos y darle las propiedades defensivas dependiendo de cuál rosa necesite.

 _Escabullirse*_ También, es capaz de desvanecerse en el rocío que generan sus propias rosas, y así escapar de los ataques del oponente y poder atacar por sorpresa.

:V

...

He encontrado la parodia de la escena donde Shion da su discurso lacrimógeno mientras lleva cargando a Albafica (en la parodia, el de Piscis está hasta las chanclas de borracho y no muerto como recordaba… pero bueno, todos sabemos que fue lo que pasó en realidad ;V ) El fanart se encuentra en deviantart y la autora es Miss-Jose (así pueden encontrarle) Si les agradan sus parodias, no olviden comentarle :D

Y bueno… los fics en donde salgan Shion y Mu son escasos – sobre todo en español, ni que se diga de los que los tengan como pareja protagonista – pero, si les parece, les puedo recomendar algunos como:

(Lo siguiente es una opinión personal sobre algunos fics que conozco, no estás obligado a leer, a tomarme en cuenta ni a estar de acuerdo conmigo... en gustos se rompen géneros :V)

 **Título:** _Pretty woman_

 **Autor:** _Usurpadora (Zack Fair)_

 **Resumen:** Universo Alterno. Saori organiza una pasarela de modelos por gusto propio. Pero no desea que su participación sea eclipsada por modelos profesionales que puedan hacerla ver como una mujer simplona y sin chiste (además de que desea ganar el primer lugar). Por eso, su loca mentecilla, idea una estrategia: utilizar a sus siempre leales caballeros dorados para sus perversiones... eh, para su conveniencia. De esa manera, sus caballeros se ven en la penosa opción de vestirse como mujeres para ayudar a su diosa a ganar el dichoso certamen. Más no todos pueden hacerse pasar por mujeres sin que el jurado sospeche que hay plan con maña y los descalifique (y de paso a Saori, por tramposa). Por lo que sólo algunos participaran en el concurso, junto con las respectivas parejas que Saori les obliga a tener para concursar. Este es un fic sencillito y carismático, la trama, como ven, se presta a un sin fin de eventos desafortunados y salidos. Aparecen varios personajes (de la saga de Asgard, de Poseidón, de Hades) y cada uno tiene una participación que te saca al menos una risa XDDD

Podrán encontrar en el fic frases como:

… _creo que merezco ganar porque tengo glamour, soy elegante, y además graciosa y ambiciosa, más aún que la peli-rosa..._ –Kanon, siendo humilde con respecto a su encanto natural.

 _Yo le pongo 10... –_ Minos de Grifo, siendo un juez profesional.

 _¡Machoteee!... –_ Alberich apreciando... eh... el porte varonil de su pareja.

…

Bueno, me voy yendo, una mula está a punto de darme una patada D:

Gracias por pasarse a leer y los comentarios.

¡Chaito! :D


	12. El Taimado

**¿Qué hora es?**

¡Hora de subir un nuevo capítulo! :V

Ay, Afrodita…

Gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar :D

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **El taimado.**

.

Los minutos que pasaron fueron suficientes para que divagara en la idea de que su desventura podía dividirse en tres capítulos dentro de una historia insulsa, donde ni siquiera era el protagonista y en la que su participación principal – y quizá, la única – fuera la de una mera aparición dentro de un recuerdo ajeno.

No obstante, esos desvaríos no tenían cabida ni ahí ni en cualquier otra realidad que creyera que existía.

Con valentía abrió uno de sus ojos y pudo mirar que Shion, el gran Patriarca, estaba sentado en el sucio suelo del callejón entre botes – y bolsas de basura desparramadas –y con expresión ausente.

Como un melancólico indigente.

Arrojarle unas cuantas monedas no hubiese estado tan mal – desde su punto de vista – pero se abstuvo, pensando que si lo hacía podría ocasionar que su situación empeorara. Además seguía con el desconcierto de seguir con la cabeza en su lugar; y todavía aún, con la leve sensación de entumecimiento, provocado por el miedo, que le impedía despegarse de la pared a medio destruir.

Y ya ni hablar de preocuparse por la muñeca rota que le colgaba de su brazo inmóvil.

De acuerdo, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos seguía en pie y con algo de esperanza… en comparación con el otro hombre que parecía haber perdido, de un momento a otro, el sentido de su vida.

¿Acaso sus anteriores palabras le habían afectado finalmente? Si así era, pues se lo merecía.

No creyó que provocaría un daño severo en su orgullo. Vamos, si sólo se había tratado de una simplona expresión.

 _¡Nunca me acostaría con usted!_... se escuchaba tan telenovelera que inclusive él se sentía avergonzado de haberla dicho... aunque fuera cierto.

Y sin embargo, parecía haber hecho mella en el Patriarca.

Era extraño, Shion no se le hacía de esos hombres que se preocuparan por esas cosas. Aunque si tomaba en cuenta el motivo principal por el que habían acabado en esa situación, pues…

Vaya, siempre podía aprenderse algo nuevo cada día.

Se regodeó silenciosamente, más muy en el fondo sabía que él no era el motivo del decaimiento en el ariano.

Peor aún. Después de todos esos problemas y situaciones casi mortales, se sintió preocupado por él. Pero sólo un poco.

Y fue bueno que no lo exteriorizara; de haberlo hecho se hubiese sentido algo contrariado cuando, de repente, Shion se percató de su presencia.

...

Le aborrecía cuando le miraba de esa manera. Como si le comparase con alguien más, un desconocido que se llevaba todas las de ganar.

No le interesaba saber contra quien perdía y tampoco le interesaba Shion. Pero era incómodo saberse sorprendido por esos ojos observándole con algo parecido al interés, y luego verse repelido por su atemorizante repudio. Y ese rechazo no estaba relacionado con sus acciones del pasado ni su comportamiento que le llevó a ser conocido como un traidor. No, ni siquiera estaba relacionado con él.

Afrodita se sentía como si fuera un…

Un reflejo que evocaba un recuerdo punzante dentro de aquel hombre.

Y no parecía uno muy agradable o al menos no para olvidarle, porque era bien sabido que, los recuerdos más tormentosos, eran precisamente los que tendían a hacerse eternos.

O algo así, Afrodita no recordaba cómo iba la frase.

.

\- Entonces tú… y Death Mask… – la voz de Shion le sobrecogió.

.

No parecía enfadado, pero ese hombre tenía la habilidad de amenazar cruelmente con un tono traicioneramente afable.

.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

.

Oh, maldito sentimiento de empatía, cuan inoportuno era.

Se tapó la boca, apenado.

Esa tonta frase que había soltado podía ser malinterpretada pues, viniendo de Afrodita, sonaba como si le estuviera tachando de demente cuando en realidad estaba preocupado.

Ah, pero ni siquiera debería tomarse la molestia de querer ayudarle ¿Acaso no había sido Shion quien había estado a punto de…

¿En realidad había querido hacerlo?

Ah, no, atrás confusos cuestionamientos.

Esta vez no caería en su juego.

El Patriarca le había atacado, era un hecho y de no ser por su valeroso comportamiento Afrodita hubiera terminado mal – mucho más –. Estaba clarísimo que su intención había sido…

Maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que dudar ahora?

Fuera como fuese, lo importante en ese momento era no volver a provocarlo de ninguna manera. Lo más sensato sería responder a su interrogante… si supiera al menos cual había sido.

Shion entrecerró los ojos.

.

\- ¿D-Death Mask? – Ahora sí que lo recordaba. No había sido tan difícil – ¿Usted cree que él y y-yo? – le preguntó con un poco de indecisión.

.

El Patriarca asintió.

Afrodita no podía creer que quisiera comenzar una conversación justo en ese instante, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Algo tramaba, de eso estaba seguro. Lo poco que había conocido de ese hombre durante las últimas horas era que no podía ser de fiar…

Aunque él tampoco lo era.

.

\- No, nunca. – contestó con franqueza.

.

Sus opciones se habían reducido a responder o esperar a que Shion volviese a su actitud de hostigador. Ninguna de las dos era conveniente para él, sin embargo la primera parecía la menos peligrosa.

.

\- Sólo es un rumor – continuó – a veces suelo sacarle provecho, pero jamás he tenido algo con él o con algún otro hombre. Aunque… – recordar aquello inconscientemente le hacía sonreír y esa vez no fue la excepción. Shion puso atención a ese gesto – …hacer rabiar a Death cuando me burlo de él por eso, vale mucho la pena.

\- Ya veo… – murmuró. Le miró de reojo y luego volvió su mirada hacia los contenedores de basura – ¿Y… esas ropas… – dejó la pregunta al aire, aprovechando el leve cambio en el humor del chico, quien sonreía discretamente.

\- Tengo mis fetiches* – confesó sin más.

.

La sonrisa se le esfumó tan pronto se percató de lo que acaba de decir.

Ya que estaban en confianza ¿Por qué no le decía que talla de ropa interior usaba? ¿O por qué mejor no decirle que su fetiche por usar prendas de mujer le había servido para algo más que regocijo superfluo? Es más ¿Por qué no lo confesaba de una maldita vez que el vestirse de mujer también le permitía estar con ella sin que huyera de su lado por el pavor histérico que tenía hacia los hombres?

Ah, qué estupidez.

No era como si estuviera desesperado por contarle su vida amorosa a alguien.

Ya tenía al idiota de Death Mask como confidente y eso era decir mucho.

Afrodita sabía que no había hablado por cuenta propia, pero las palabras habían fluido sin que pensara siquiera en lo que hacía, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No tardó en sospechar que Shion tenía que ver con eso.

.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, receloso.

\- Me ha dado curiosidad – contestó con sinceridad. O tal vez fuera desfachatez. De cualquier manera, Afrodita pensó que ese era un mal uso de su dominio mental – No te preocupes, la misma técnica no funciona dos veces en el mismo caballero* – le recordó con algo de cinismo pero sin perder su tranquila postura – Puedes estar tranquilo, ahora que sé que no me has mentido, no habrá represalias de mi parte por lo sucedido anteriormente.

\- Vaya, que alivio… – ironizó – pues fue un placer hacer de títere para usted.

\- Pretender tentar a tu suerte es una mala idea, caballero de Piscis – exhortó.

\- ¿Suerte? – Sentía temor, pero el enfado de haber sido utilizado como un objeto de diversión le envalentonaba – Señor, he sido humillado, me ha obligado a exponerle mis asuntos personales, he creído morir, tengo un brazo roto, la ropa estropeada y la mente violada. Y todo eso ha sucedido en un lapso de menos de dos horas ¿En serio cree que mi suerte puede ser peor que eso? Usted me ha estado tratando como si fuera…

\- Podría empeorar – señaló con sutileza.

.

Afrodita le miró enfadado pero no tardó demasiado. Refugiándose de sus ojos, bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó resignado después de un rato, alzando nuevamente la cabeza sin mirarle y apoyándose tras la pared.

.

¿Qué más le quedaba? Tal vez si acataba alguna de sus órdenes pondría fin a todo ese embrollo.

.

\- Quiero darte un obsequio…

\- ¿Eh? – sonrió engreído e hizo una mueca – que amable, pero no. Gracias.

\- … para que se lo des a alguien. – el Patriarca terminó su frase, con pausado sosiego.

\- Ah…

.

Como fuera, no había que darle mayor importancia.

.

\- Así que, un regalo… – habló pensativo, haciendo como si su anterior muestra de presunción nunca hubiera existido – y supongo que ese regalo que debo entregar es…

\- No – le interrumpió quedamente – nuestros negocios son un asunto diferente. El obsequio quiero que lo consigas tú.

\- Creí que había dicho que me lo daría… o al menos, que ya lo tenía – dijo, refiriéndose al artículo que ni siquiera le había entregado.

\- En parte, sí. Tienes tu paga y algo de efectivo dentro de eso… – señaló el maletín – puedes quedarte con lo que sobre, si te parece.

.

Afrodita alzó una ceja.

.

\- ¿Está sobornándome?

.

Qué curioso.

Era bastante irónico.

.

\- ¿Te parece que soy esa clase de desagradable persona que juega con los intereses de los demás?

\- Bien, entiendo su punto – resopló.

.

No era justo. En su opinión, debía ser Shion el que se sintiera ofendido y no él.

.

\- Creí que había dicho que no volvería a leer mis pensamientos – se quejó.

\- No lo hago.

\- Ah…

.

Más importante aún, tenía que comenzar a pensar un poco más lo que decía sino quería seguir poniéndose en ridículo.

.

\- Me he percatado de tu incuestionable conocimiento sobre las tendencias de nuestra actualidad. Basándome en ello, presiento que tu ayuda podría ser grata y profesional – halagó Shion, lo suficiente para que el chico se mostrase interesado.

.

Sin sospecharlo, Afrodita cayó rápidamente en su juego.

.

\- No se equivoca – afirmó.

.

Sólo había sido cuestión de unas cuantas palabras para alimentar el ego de ese chico…

.

\- Confío en que elegirás algo igual de espléndido que tu particular atavío*.

\- Cuente con ello.

.

… y había conseguido un trato.

.

\- ¿Quiere algo en especial?

\- Una prenda de vestir.

\- ¿Cómo? O sea… ¿Cómo?

.

¿Era en serio? Eso era tan impersonal. Y ordinario. Afrodita se había imaginado algo diferente, importante… cualquier otra cosa que justificara el misterio con el que estaban tratando el asunto.

.

\- Señor, si está pensando en calcetines, creo que es mi deber decirle que ese es el peor regalo que puede ofrecer.

\- No, claro que no – soltó una suave risa que le heló la sangre – ni siquiera pensé en ello.

\- B-bien – tartamudeó, intranquilo por su extraño gesto – ¿Quizás un vestido? ¿Alguna camisa? – interrogó tratando de sacarle algo más de información.

.

¿Tanto lío por una prenda de vestir?

El de Piscis se sentía estúpido tratando un tema tan mundano con alguien como él. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa trivialidad dentro de su forzada conversación? Debía haber una buena razón para que el Patriarca le confiara un encargo aparentemente simple, pero que en el fondo era algo sumamente importante. Al menos para él, suponía.

Tenía sus propias conjeturas de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Realmente no había sido difícil llegar a esa conclusión. De hecho, era bastante obvio.

.

\- ¿Masculino? – preguntó y Shion negó con la cabeza – entonces algo femenino…

.

El ariano volvió a negar.

.

\- ¿Acaso importa? – comentó sugerente, haciendo alusión a la apariencia del de Piscis.

\- Pues…no realmente – Afrodita desvió la mirada, entendiendo la indirecta.

.

Tenía curiosidad, sí. Sin embargo no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente quien era la persona a la que intentaba cortejar.

Porque de eso se trataba ¿No?

.

\- Algo… sutil. Ligero y agradable a la vista – sugirió Shion, mirando hacia la calle con expresión soñadora y rozándose los labios con la yema de los dedos –…que resalte su agraciada complexión… y me deleite visualmente.

\- Bueno, eso me da alguna ideas… creo.

.

Esa conversación estaba dando un giro muy extraño…. e incómodo.

.

\- Me encantaría verle usándolo en el momento en que le tomase.

\- De acuerdo, esto se está poniendo muy intenso, señor – respondió ligeramente abochornado.

.

Lo admitía. Le era muy desagradable escucharle hablar de esa forma. Le hacían sentir de alguna manera indefenso.

.

\- Creo que con lo que me ha recomendado, será suficiente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – Shion se humedeció los labios y suspiró – Es una persona de hábitos sencillos, algo estrafalario podría no ser de su completo gusto. Confío en que sabrás cómo lidiar con eso. Cómo he dicho antes, sé que eres una persona con un gran conocimiento sobre el tiempo actual; más aún, sobre las costumbres y usos de la vestimenta de esta época – mirándole interesado, añadió – También sería adecuado que lograras que recibiese el obsequio sin preguntas de por medio.

.

Sus palabras sonaban tan rimbombantes y elogiadoras, que volvieron a ensalzar el temperamento altivo del joven.

.

\- Bueno, no es por nada pero… – su seguridad volvió, tan o más imperiosa como para olvidar la idea de reprocharle que no era un recadero y porqué Shion no era quien conseguía su dichoso regalo y lo obsequiaba personalmente – sé cómo juzgar a una persona… sabré elegir con absoluta precisión. Además soy muy elocuente, terminaré por convencerlo y el regalo será entregado, tal y como desea.

\- Por supuesto – Shion se estaba riendo de él – lo doy por hecho.

\- Entonces… ¿Quién es? – se aventuró a decir finalmente.

\- Tienes una fotografía dentro del maletín.

\- Ya veo, es una persona misteriosa – incluso se sentía con tanta confianza como para volver a las bromas simplonas.

\- Así es – Shion asintió, persuasivo.

.

Pensándolo bien, el Patriarca no era tan mala persona. Es más, hasta comenzaba a agradarle. Afrodita incluso podía sentir que le comprendía y se ponía en su lugar.

Le estaba mostrando un lado más amable, hasta tímido. ¿Quién lo diría? El Patriarca también sentía atracción y timidez por otra persona.

Era tan irreal, siempre lo había visto como alguien serio y distante. Y justo ahora le demostraba que era una persona como cualquier otra, con sentimientos, con inseguridades, cambios de humor y tentativas de homicidio en su haber.

.

\- Permíteme… – cuando se dio cuenta ya le tenía enfrente, sujetándole suavemente con ambas manos la muñeca. Le cubrió por completo la mano herida y bajó sus dedos un tenue brillo resplandeció – tómalo como una muestra más de agradecimiento – explicó brevemente, alejándose de él.

\- Pues… gracias, supongo. – contestó en un susurró, moviendo su muñeca para asegurarse de que estuviese completamente curada*.

.

Tan buenos sentimientos, un hombre encantador.

Aunque tenía que hacer algo con sus ropas. Ese aspecto no era el ideal, le hacía verse como un acechador o alguien así de desconfiable. En parte comprendía que quisiera mantener su identidad oculta, pero el cubre bocas, la oscura gabardina, los lentes de sol y el sombrero fedora ***** definitivamente no habían hecho más que resaltar su presencia. Si quería pasar desapercibido debía haber usado algo más sofisticado, más urbano, más… normal.

Al menos había procurado guardar su largo cabello trenzándolo y metiéndole dentro de su gabardina. Pero si le preguntaban a Afrodita, la trenza no era más que bollo de cabello a medio peinar y el resto sin amarrar, podía verse gran parte de él bajo la gabardina.

Y lo que estaba dentro parecía estar tan embollado que resaltaba como si tuviese una joroba o una columna vertebral muy prominente. En ambos casos sonaba horrible.

 _._

 _Por Athena, ¿Es que este hombre no aprendió a atarse el cabello? Eso explica porque siempre lo tiene suelto…_ – pensó Afrodita con desaprobación.

.

Pero en fin, quizá era algo pronto para asesorarle.

.

\- Entonces… – Afrodita miró hacia arriba y se llevó las manos hacia la espalda, aparentando desinterés –… está lo del perfume… – le recordó.

\- Cierto. ¿Te apetecería mostrármelo?

.

El joven sonrió complaciente.

Metió la mano dentro de su escote y de él sacó un pequeño tubo de cristal que le dio a Shion.

.

\- Interesante… – el ariano observó el frasco que parecía una muestra gratis de colonia y que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano.

.

Eso… eso era…

 **.**

 **Fin de capítulo XII**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Y ahora unas notas de la autora:**

 _Tengo mis fetiches*_ Bien, para no meternos en controversia, digamos que, en términos generales, lo que se busca con el travestismo es sentir las sensaciones que produce el roce de las prendas del otro sexo. Otras veces, lo que se buscan es la transformación completa; sentirse como una persona del otro sexo. Pero ojo con ello: en el caso de las personas con orientación heterosexual, al buscar la transformación completa no se quiere una identificación con el otro sexo, sino la excitación que les produce encontrarse vestidos de ese modo.

Si hay alguna duda o comentario respecto a esto, es bienvenido.

 _la misma técnica no sirve dos veces en el mismo caballero*_ "Regla" en Saint Seiya que se aplica en unas ocasiones… y en otras a todos les vale cacahuate :V

 _atavío*_ Arreglo, vestido o adorno que se pone a una persona o cosa. Vamos, vestimenta en general :V

En algunas ocasiones, Shion utiliza vocablos un tanto… formales (¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de eso? :V). Quizá se deba a que, detrás de esa conducta idiota y desatada que muestra en el fic (:V), su comportamiento formal, de siglos, también hace acto de presencia sin que se percate.

O quien sabe, está loco :V

 _completamente curada*_ De acuerdo a la wikia de Saint Seiya, Mu tiene la habilidad de curar heridas. Basándome en ello, he tomado la idea de que esta técnica puede aplicarse también para tratar emergencias como hemorragias o miembros rotos. Y al ser una técnica de un caballero de Aries, lo más razonable sería que Shion también contase con ella (sería como una derivación de su habilidad para recibir, contener y repeler ataques de cosmos). Incluso podría aventurarme un poco más y suponer que esta peculiar habilidad curativa de los arianos (junto con la habilidad de reparar armaduras) es una característica más relacionada con su origen ancestral (ya saben, lo de que son descendientes del continente Mu según algunos Spin-off como El Hipermito y, más actualmente, el Gaiden de Shion).

Por cierto, no sé qué tan cierto sea esto, pero según las primeras traducciones del quinto capítulo del gaiden de Shion que he leído (o he malinterpretado :V), Avenir es perteneciente al pueblo de Mu ._.

Si es así… ¿Entonces porque tiene cejas? D: … ¿O es que todos tienen cejas, pero él es el único que no se las depila?... ¿Cejanir se sentirá discriminado por ser el único caballero de Aries con sensuales cejitas?... ¿Shion y palomilla le tendrán envidia porque él si puede alzar las cejas y ellos no? …. Y más importante aún… ¿Por qué sigo haciéndome esas preguntas? :V )

 _sombrero fedora*_ Es un sombrero clásico, erróneamente llamado Borsalino (Borsalino es una marca y no un tipo de sombrero :v). Se empezó a usar en los años veinte como complemento de moda, siendo tremendamente popular durante décadas siguientes. El fedora está hecho de fieltro, pero también pueden llamarse así a los sombreros que guardan semejanza con el modelo, aunque estén confeccionados con otros materiales. Lo han visto como un accesorio más en el atuendo de personajes como Indiana Jones y el simpático estereotipo de mafioso italino (:V) . Aquí una imagen: **kiki-de-aries. tumblr.** ( **com /** ) **post/116427437194/al-cruzar-la-linea-referencias-para-los-capitulos**

En fin.

 **¡Graciar por leer, los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos! Jabed** **dejo respuesta a tu comentario :D :**

Sip, lo sigo publicando, a veces me desaparezco pero luego luegito regreso :V . Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, es bueno encontrarse con personas que seguían esta historia. jajaja, los pobres caballeros de Athena se volvieron un montón de mentecatos XDDD, dentro de unos capítulos más volverán a aparecer, en el fic hay de todo y me gusta darle una participación a todos (aunque sea por un momento y sólo sea para hacer el ridículo :V) eso es lo bueno de tener tantos personajes a la mano :P, por ejemplo, ahí tenemos al buen Afrodita, que está lidiando con los acosos y las metidas de mano de Shion... wait...

Bueno, al pobre Mu le va a dar algo cuando se entere de las intenciones de su simpático maestro (que a estas alturas, ya pasaron de ser simples intenciones :V) muajajajajaja... en cuanto a lo de Saga... quizá pase algo, quizá no... o quizá si...muajajajajajajaja

¿A que te refieres con "Lo de mi pequeño Mu en Hades"? ¿Te refieres a la actitud de Shion o en verdad dijo eso en alguna traducción? porque suena interesante :V

Espero verte en el próximo capítulo ¡Chaito! :D

...

Bueno, esto se está alargando más y más :V

Veamos que nos depara el próximo capítulo.

Pinshi Shion, haciendo _cocowash_ desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y por comentar, es genial encontrarse con sus diferentes opiniones :D

¡Chaito!


	13. El Incauto

**¡Aquí Youji, huyendo de la justicia!**

Y compartiendo babosadas desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Podría escribir muchas cosas justo ahora… pero no se me ocurre ninguna de momento.

Pero Mu…llegó la hora del despertar.

:V

¡Gracias por pasarse a leer y por los comentarios!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **El incauto.**

.

¿Esa mísera cosa había valido tanto? ¡Pero si era un gotero!

Paseó su mirada del frasco a Afrodita, buscando algún gesto delatador en ese pulcro y acicalado rostro. El de piscis no tardó en notar su desconfianza y se volcó a aplacar sus dudas.

.

\- Lo sé, parece un poco vacío, pero le aseguro que es por seguridad… debo decirle que no es el que comúnmente distribuyo, ni la cantidad ni los ingredientes son los mismos. Lo he hecho de acuerdo a lo que me ha solicitado. También le tengo este… digamos, antídoto – volvió a meter la mano entre sus ropas y sacó otro frasco pequeño, completamente lleno de un azul y traslúcido líquido – Va por cuenta de la casa.

\- Antídoto… – repitió con voz monótona.

\- Si…para la pérdida de memoria – admitió con tono avergonzado – los ingredientes utilizados en su perfume son un poco… agresivos – recalcó, sonriendo ligeramente como tratando de restarle importancia – pero no se preocupe, con el antídoto podrá remediar la pérdida de memoria… y con las debidas instrucciones… _lo demás_ … – murmuró entre dientes – pero eso se lo diré más adelante, vayamos con lo que seguro le debe importar en este momento.

\- Por supuesto.

.

Shion no estaba preocupado, de una u otra forma le sacaría la verdad.

Tomó entre sus dedos el frasco y preguntó:

.

\- ¿Cómo funciona?

\- Bien, escuché con atención. Este afro…

\- Espera – le interrumpió, moviendo las manos de repente con desaprobación – preferiría que no le llamases así ¿No te parece demasiado cliché?

\- Pero si es justamente lo que me pidió – Afrodita hizo una mueca al rezongar.

.

Shion desvió la mirada, como si de pronto se sintiese apenado.

Afrodita suspiró derrotado.

.

\- Bien, veamos… – el santo de Piscis resopló y su flequillo se movió con elegancia hacia arriba. Meditó durante un breve momento antes de continuar – ¿Qué le parece estimulante natural? – sugirió.

.

Asintió satisfecho cuando recibió una mirada de aprobación por parte de su Patriarca.

.

\- De acuerdo… este estimulante natural* tiene un efecto inmediato – explicó sintiéndose un profesional – Una sola gota es suficiente para desatar su efecto embriagador.

\- Espléndido.

\- Claro que si, fui yo quien lo hizo – se pavoneó – por cierto, el frasco en sus manos tiene la cantidad de cuatro gotas.

\- … gotas.

\- Si.

\- …cuatro.

\- Si que sí.

\- … _Sólo_ cuatro gotas. – recalcó con seriedad.

\- Oh vamos, no lo diga así… ¡Confíe en mí! ¡Le sobrará para futuras ocasiones, jefe! – Insistió entusiasmado – Lo que tiene que hacer en facilísimo, verá: sólo debe dejar escapar una sola gota en cualquier lugar de la habitación ¡Y listo! La fragancia hará lo suyo.

\- No suena complicado.

\- ¡Así es! – Le mostró los dedos pulgares, en señal de aprobación – El gotero de la tapa hará las cosas más sencillas. Pero eso sí: tiene que asegurarse que la habitación esté completamente cerrada. Ni una sola rendija debe quedar descubierta. Su efecto es tan activo que cualquier otra persona que lo perciba caerá en un estado letárgico y vulnerable, debe tener mucho cuidado con ello… a no ser que… – le miró insinuante, moviendo las cejas – quiera a más de una persona en su lecho en un mismo instante – comentó, guiñando un ojo picarón.

.

Shion le miró en silencio, y después se llevó una mano a la barbilla dándose la vuelta, caminando con aire reflexivo.

.

\- Interesante…

.

Se detuvo y sus manos se entrelazaron tras de él. Meditabundo, elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, deliberando la tentadora opción.

.

\- Pero no – comentó al fin, aferrando el agarre que tenía sobre su muñeca izquierda y dando un ligero golpe contra su espalda – prefiero disfrutar de sus delicias en privado – murmuró.

.

Sin embargo, solapado tras su aparente indiferencia – y aprovechando que el joven no podía verle – sonrió perverso.

Su imaginación ya comenzaba a darle forma a sus ideas, cuando de repente se vio interrumpido por la voz de Afrodita, atravesándose entre sus fantasías.

.

\- Hay una cosa más – habló el de Piscis. Su voz había tomado un tono serio y precavido – Es muy importante que lo sepa.

.

El Ariano hizo un gesto de hastío y el párpado inferior de su ojo derecho tembló por efecto de un tic momentáneo. Le sacaba de quicio que le interrumpieran sus momentos _reflexivos_ , aun cuando no fuera intencionalmente.

Sin voltearse, Shion le miró por encima del hombro.

Afrodita irguió la espalda. No entendía porque, pero el Patriarca parecía levemente enfadado.

.

\- Así que… ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

.

El de Piscis se debatió entre guardar silencio o no. Pero como sabía que guardarse aquel importante dato no sería bueno para él, decidió hacer lo suyo.

.

\- S-si – pronunció inseguro.

.

Había algo diferente en la atmósfera. Algo que no concordaba con la aparente tranquilidad en el Patriarca.

Que poco había durado su cordial trato. Afrodita se preguntó qué era lo que lo había perturbado.

La mirada de Shion se afiló.

.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

.

Había olvidado el efecto tan contradictoriamente aterrador del trato afable de ese hombre.

Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, se animó a hablar.

.

\- No… no puede usar más de una gota por sesión… si lo hiciera, sería muy peligroso.

\- ¿A qué clase de peligro te refieres? – se giró de nuevo, con el semblante oscurecido.

.

Afrodita dio un paso atrás.

.

\- ¿Pe-peligro? Pffff, no, no quise decir eso – Shion le barrió con la mirada – Eh… no, quiero decir… lo que trato de explicar es que… ah… pueden haber ciertas consecuencias… ¡Pero s-sólo si no se siguen las instrucciones al pie de la letra! – Sonrió nervioso, pero viendo que su intento de amabilidad no obtuvo respuesta, su gesto se deshizo rápidamente – ¿Le ocurre algo, señor?

.

El patriarca negó suavemente la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

Más que tranquilizarle, aquello había detonado más inquietud en Afrodita.

La alarma volvió.

.

\- ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones? – ordenó, sin alzar la voz.

\- Verá… – el chico tragó saliva – una g-gota estimula sexualmente… d-dos, provocan un estado letárgico y alucinante…

\- Eso no suena mal – musitó Shion dando un paso al frente, haciéndole retroceder torpemente.

\- No… lo verdaderamente malo es cuando se utilizan más de dos… – advirtió, nervioso por la cercanía de ese hombre – Señor, mi espacio personal…

\- No te preocupes… ¿Qué hay de la tercera gota?

\- Eh… s-si utiliza una tercera, el resultado s-será una hemorragia interna – confesó, chocando de espaldas de nuevo contra la pared.

\- ¿Y la cuarta? – preguntó persuasivo, tomando un mechón azulino y llevándoselo a los labios con intención de...

.

Afrodita cerró los ojos con fuerza.

.

\- La muerte… – jadeó, nuevamente asqueado.

.

Shion se detuvo y rodó los ojos.

Se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos y suspiró.

 _._

 _"Es mucho más cliché de lo que pensé… –_ pensó, cruzándose de brazos – … _diálogos insulsos para una insulsa escena..._ – irguiéndose, miró con desaprobación hacia la pared – _Estoy en mi derecho de exigir algo más original…" –_ se quejó, como si la solitaria bombilla parpadeante (y a punto de apagarse) arriba de ellos fuera alguna clase de representante de departamento de quejas para actores mal pagados.

.

Todos se quejaban de todo. No había como satisfacerlos. ¿Qué se podía hacer? La inspiración últimamente era una bestia recelosa y esquiva.

Un momento…

¿Qué?

Shion se giró hacia el fondo del callejón, donde la oscuridad se desplegaba sin dificultad sobre paredes y suelo.

 _._

 _"¿Qué fue eso? –_ Sin apartar la mirada, se tocó el oído derecho – _Creo haber escuchado el mugido de una vaca…"_

.

Por otro lado Afrodita, dándose cuenta de que Shion parecía haber vuelto a su extraño mundo alucinatorio, arrastró la espalda por la pared y emprendió la graciosa huida hacia el lado contrario.

Pero con tal suerte, que la barricada de botes y bolsas de basura le hicieron tropezar y caer, deslizándose boca abajo lo que le quedaba del tramo hacia la anhelada escapatoria.

.

\- Agh… – balbuceó, con el rostro enterrado en lodo y desechos – maldición… – se quejó, dejando caer su pierna, la única parte de su cuerpo que se había quedado sin embarrar, al suelo.

\- ¿A…A-Afrodita? – una suave y tímida voz le llamó.

.

Alarmado, abrió los ojos y despegó la cara del suelo, sentándose con rapidez sobre sus piernas y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

.

\- Ah… – las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta observando, con gesto atolondrado, el confundido rostro de la joven de pie.

.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, hasta que la chica bajó la mirada. Presurosa, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y le limpió el rostro.

.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces…hum…aquí? – preguntó cabizbaja, picándole un ojo por accidente.

.

A Afrodita se le escapó un quejido y aquello alarmó a la joven.

.

\- No, n-no fue mi int-tención… – tartamudeó avergonzada, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

.

Con un veloz movimiento, el de Piscis alzó un brazo y se frotó con rudeza el rostro, limpiándoselo sin mucho éxito.

.

\- No pasa nada ¿Ves? Todo está bien – sonrió bobamente con la cara aún lodosa, mirándole con una ternura impropia en él.

.

O que nunca nadie hubiera podido creer.

La chica apoyó las manos sobre su regazo, mirando al suelo con nerviosismo. Afrodita resintió la aflicción de la joven como un golpe entre las costillas.

Cuan maldita podía ser su suerte.

En su afán de escabullirse del Patriarca… ¡El tiempo se le había escapado a él!

Justo en ese instante debía estar en la cafetería, esperándole con el regalo que tenía precisamente para ese día y con el que pretendía sorprenderla…. ¡No estar en la calle con semejante apariencia descuidada, con desperdicios en la cabeza y oliendo a comida descompuesta!

.

\- ¡Cierto! – Recordó oportunamente, aferrándose a su última oportunidad de evitar que ese día se volviese un completo desastre – ¡Mira, te he conseguido la Suspiro Carmín*! ¡¿No es genial?! ¡Son tan difíciles de conseguir, pero me las he arreglado para tener un espécimen! – Exclamó con desesperado entusiasmado, forcejeando con la cerradura del maletín – ¡Dijiste que sería agradable tener una en tu invernadero! ¡Pues bien, la tendrás! – Sin embargo la cerradura, en ese momento, se había vuelto un enemigo más – ¡Demonios, ¿Cómo se abre esta cosa?! – bramó, mordiéndolo exasperado.

.

La mano de la joven tocó su pierna, calmándole los irritados ánimos.

.

\- Lo… lo recordaste… – susurró.

.

Había sido sólo un comentario dentro de una conversación casual que le pareció que no transcendería más allá que eso. Una conversación entre dos desconocidos durante una tarde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se conocieron.

Afrodita le miró, mordiéndose los labios.

.

\- Te veías preciosa… justo como ahora… – confesó.

\- Hum… – Ella bajó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro bajo la sombra de su sombrero floppy*.

.

En ese instante, el cerrojo del maletín cedió y la tapa del maletín se abrió, interrumpiendo su meloso* momento.

.

\- Eh… – el de Piscis carraspeó y se rascó la nuca – Ten, es para ti…

.

Tomó el estuche de terciopelo, donde la pequeña flor y su maceta se amoldaban perfectamente, y lo sacó con la intención de entregárselo a la chica. Al levantar la funda, un pedazo de papel apareció debajo de ella.

Los recuerdos de una conversación anterior volvieron a su cabeza.

La fotografía estaba impregnada por una leve capa de polen. Sin prestarle atención, lo sacudió con la mano y un dulce olor llegó a su nariz.

.

\- ¿Qué? – La incredulidad en su rostro preocupó a la joven – Pero si es…

.

Afrodita estornudó y la nube de polen se alzó y salió expulsada directo hacia la cara del chico, tomando desprevenido a ambos.

.

\- ¿Estás… b-bien? – preguntó la chica, a pesar de que era ella quien se veía asustada.

\- Si… creo que si – respondió el de Piscis, frotándose los ojos y estornudando por los restos de polen que seguían revoloteando dentro del maletín.

.

Ayudándole a ponerse de pie, la joven le limpió el rostro con el pañuelo.

.

\- ¿Qué… q-que fue eso? – le dijo, viendo con desconfianza el maletín en el suelo.

\- No… no sé… – respondió confundido.

.

Fue extraño. Por un momento creyó haber visto una rostro familiar en…

¿En qué?

…

¿Qué había pasado?

.

\- Creo que lo olvidé – le miró contrariado, sin que ella supiera de que estaba hablando – como sea, toma la flor y larguémonos de aquí.

.

Antes de dar siquiera un paso, la chica se quedó inmóvil cuando, de pronto, una figura espectral surgió de entre las sombras del callejón.

Unos brazos se extendieron tras Afrodita y abrazaron la cintura del sorprendido muchacho.

.

\- ¿Es ella? – preguntó, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de un petrificado Afrodita y aferrando el agarre sobre su cuerpo; todo ante la aterrorizada mirada de la mujer – ¿Es esta la doncella que teme a lo que hay debajo de tu falda?

.

Sonrió y estiró un brazo, rozando con los dedos la mejilla de la joven.

Ella abrió los labios, pero su voz enmudeció. Su ansiedad se revelaba en la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, en como el aire se le escapaba por la boca a través de bocanadas violentas, y en la forma en que suplicaba una explicación al chico frente a ella.

Sus verdes ojos se humedecieron, acongojando al de Piscis.

.

\- ¡No, no es lo que… – saliendo a penas de su estupor, intentó aclarar lo que sucedía.

.

Pero el miedo en ella la hizo retroceder.

Su vestido onduló mientras su rostro se desencajaba por el miedo. Las náuseas volvieron y apoyó una mano en la pared para no caer.

Un espasmo le sobrecogió y dio otro paso atrás.

Su castaño cabello pareció erizarse mientras el sudor resbalaba por su rostro. Cuando el desconocido de lentes oscuros y sombrero volvió a sonreírle, la sensación de asfixia se volvió más intolerante y sin pensarlo se alejó corriendo rápidamente, dejando tirada la maceta, su sombrero y a un sorprendido Afrodita.

.

\- ¡Ciclamen!*

.

Afrodita empujó a su captor y le lanzó golpes hasta que le soltó.

Se dio el lujo de recibir el ataque sin hacer el esfuerzo por esquivarlo. Con mucha tranquilidad, se sacudió el polvo del hombro y la barbilla, lugares donde los puñetazos le habían alcanzado, mientras un desesperado Afrodita luchaba por quitarse los zapatos.

.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?! – reclamó furioso, lanzándole una de las zapatillas de tacón.

.

Sin responder se alzó de hombros, haciendo enfurecer más al de Piscis.

.

\- ¡Usted… – Afrodita tembló por la impotencia. Si seguía perdiendo el tiempo no podría alcanzarla – ¡Espero que olvide por completo todo lo que le dije! – gruñó, lanzándole la otra zapatilla, y se alejó corriendo.

.

Solo, bajó la mirada y se encontró con la abandonada flor que había sido dejada atrás por los singulares amantes. Se inclinó para recogerla, junto con el maletín, y volvió a guardarla.

.

\- Es cierto… hacer rabiar a alguien es divertido… – reflexionó con seriedad y cruel cinismo, acomodándose el cuello de su gabardina.

.

El de Piscis no tenía ni idea.

El polen de la pitonisa de las flores* había comenzado a actuar en el chico desde el momento en que había abierto el maletín. Al final, sería él quien no recordaría algo de ese día, ni siquiera el motivo de su resentimiento hacia el Patriarca… resentimiento que estaría vagando por un tiempo en su cabeza y que desapareciera con el paso de los días.

No era de extrañar que Afrodita, como representante de la doceava casa, tuviera basto conocimiento sobre el uso de las diversas propiedades de las rosas y una indiscutible inmunidad ante ataques sigilosos como ese… pero era ella quien había perfeccionado y heredado ese conocimiento ancestral a las futuras generaciones.

¿Quién mejor que ella para actuar contra un heredero de ese legado? Después de todo alguna vez, hacía mucho tiempo ya, había portado la armadura de Piscis…

O algo así.

Lo único que le quedaría de todo eso, sería la idea de obsequiar aquel regalo como si se tratase de algo que le hubiera nacido hacer y no una orden como lo era realmente.

Una pieza más dentro de un caótico, complicado e innecesariamente enrevesado plan… o estupidez; a esas alturas ya no había mucha diferencia.

Pero… ¿Tendría que preocuparse por la chica? Al parecer sería la única que recordaría su encuentro en el callejón.

Shion suspiró, recordando las palabras de la pitonisa.

.

 _Él tendrá la mente en blanco… no sabrá de que le estarán hablando._

.

Sin prisa se colocó de nuevo el cubre bocas y, acomodándose muy campante sombrero y lentes, se alejó a paso tranquilo por la calle.

 _._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _._

 _…uta!..."_

.

Shion pestañó, confundido.

Miró al chico debajo de él, percibiendo un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

 _._

 _"Espero no haber caído en un recuerdo_ _idiota donde se haya revelado, de forma ridícula y sobreactuada,_ _lo que he estado ideando últimamente…"_

.

Tal vez no había de qué preocuparse, Mu seguía perdido en sus propias alucinaciones. Su sonrisa adormecida daba a entender que, al menos él, se la estaba pasando muy bien con sus fantasías.

.

\- No importa – sacudió la cabeza, quitándose la idea de que estaba olvidando algo importante…un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle – esto ya se ha alargado bastante, discípulo mío…

.

Oh, sí.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas tomarían un rumbo diferente.

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo XIII**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ahora, unas notas finales del ausente y esquivo autor (¡Santas interrupciones estúpidas, Batman!):**

 _._

 _estimulante natural*_ Ese Shion se pasó :V

Bueno, no es un secreto que las rosas son utilizadas, en ocasiones, como afrodi…frodi… ¿Frodi de Gullinbursti? :V

Well, no sé qué tan cierto sea pero, según, algunas especies de plantas son utilizadas como estimulantes sexuales naturales, ya sea en su totalidad o como ingrediente dentro de otros menjurjes más elaborados :V . De entre estas plantas las rosas son, al parecer, las predilectas y las más utilizadas a la hora del romance y la seducción (khé). Quizá porque son consideradas casi sinónimo del amor pasional (o algo así, no me crean mucho). Lo cierto es que esta flor, con cada una de sus especies, es muy popular en cuanto al tema se refiere.

Así que, bueno, supongo que no sería tan raro que Afrodita, a parte de sus técnicas mortales en donde sus rosas son la ley, también tuviera conocimiento sobre esto… y le sacara provecho :V

(Wait… entonces en el perfume de Shion… ¿Utilizó alguna de sus rosas pirañas… o demoniacas? D: )

Como dato extra, también se dice que las rosas tienen una buena dosis de vitamina C, vitamina que ayuda al cuerpo a actuar contra los resfriados (Si esto es cierto, creo que comeré unas cuantas rosas así como Homero come tulipanes a escondidas :V )

 _Suspiro Carmín*_ Bueno, esta flor no existe pero está basada en algunas de las flores más caras de todo el maldito mundo mundial (?) como por ejemplo la orquídea de Kinabalu que puede llegar a costar hasta 4,026 dólares (y está en peligro de extinción), o la Rosa de Azafrán o _Crocus sativus;_ para tener una idea de su precio sólo hay que calcular que se necesitan unas 140 flores para obtener 1 gramo de este azafrán, que se vende en el mercado a un precio estimado de entr euros.

 _meloso momento*_ No lo puedo evitar, cargo con una gran mazo rompe momentos mágicos :V

 _sombrero floppy*_ Son sombreros de ala ancha y destructurada (ala caída). Suele estar adornados con una cinta en la base de la redondeada corona. Su copa en es pequeña, lo que le permite quedar bien encajado a la cabeza. Les dejó una imagen por aquí: post/116427437194/al-cruzar-la-linea-referencias-para-los-capitulos

 _¡Ciclamen!_ … el nombre de la joven es una derivación del nombre científico de la _Cyclamen persicum,_ una pequeña flor también llamada Violeta Persa, Violeta de los Alpes, entre otros. Quería un nombre relacionado con flores. Esta en particular me recordó a la idea que tenía sobre esta chica nerviosa y con pavor hacia los hombres (Puede llegar a ser tóxica para los hombres…bueno, el ser humano en general… todo concuerda :V… Nah ). Es la flor nacional de Grecia y, en el lenguaje de las flores, ésta planta simboliza el amor maternal y la sinceridad (aunque en algunas partes se refieren a ella como "la planta de la desconfianza", supongo que por la toxicidad :V … en su bulbo). Sin embargo, ofrecer un ciclamen expresa ternura y amor sincero. De hecho, según la información en la que me basé, en Japón es la flor sagrada del amor.

 _pitonisa de las flores*_ Bueno… de algún lado Shion debió de haber sacado sus trucos de magia… ¿Qué mejor que de una pitonisa?... Nah, en realidad el sello que utilizo con Mu – para atraerlo al Coliseo – y el que utilizó con Afrodita son diferentes (en realidad, el de Afrodita ni siquiera es un sello :V). Con Mu se trató de un sello de Athena, ya saben, esos pequeños papiros con el nombre en la diosa y que sirven para atrapar y mantener en estado de inactividad o neutralizar(wikia saint seiya) cualquier poder (Cómo el que se utilizó para la vasija donde descansa don Pose o en la cajita donde duerme don Hades:3), claro que con un menor poder espiritual; sólo el suficiente para que Shion pudiera someter a su esquivo alumno durante determinado tiempo (podría decirse que funcionó como aquellos papelitos "mágicos" en donde escribes lo que quieres que haga tal persona... si, Shion y sus trucos baratos… y también es superhipermegaultrachicken seguro que don borrego mayor obtuvo el sello de forma ilícita :V). En cambio con Afrodita la fotografía sirvió como mero vector para transportar el polen aromático de la pitonisa y que pasase desapercibido.

.

En fin.

 **¡Graciar por leer, los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos! Didboroth** **dejo respuesta a tu comentario :D :**

Ya regresé :P gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. Tuve un pequeño problema al subir los anteriores capítulos, pero creo que ya lo arregle (creo :V). Bueno, es que ese lemon... rashos fue raro. Y todavía se viene la segunda parte (o algo así), ya Mu tiene que enterarse sobre lo que está pasando (sólo se está engañando a si mismo), abrir los ojos y enfrentar lo que venga... que puede ser muy bueno... o terriblemente malo...

El buen patriarca es el retorcido :V

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulín! :D

...

Y bueno, como los fics con esta pareja son tan escasos… ¡Les traigo la reseña de un fic con algo de Shion x Mu! ¡Oh si, nena! :V :

(Lo siguiente es una opinión personal sobre algunos fics que conozco, no estás obligado a leer, a tomarme en cuenta ni a estar de acuerdo conmigo... en gustos se rompen géneros :V)

 **Título:** _Necesidad._

 **Autor:** _Abata_chan_

 **Resumen:** Hum, veamos. La historia se desarrolla en un Semiuniverso Alterno. Los aspirantes a caballeros dorados han llegado al santuario, junto con sus maestros, para terminar sus entrenamientos. Entre ellos se encuentra Mu, un joven aspirante quien, estando en la flor de la juventud, descubre de pronto que se ha enamorado de ese buen caballero llamado Saga quien, a su vez, ignora que se ha vuelto – a lo Sakura – la persona especial de ese jovencito interesante al que se le ha encomendado parte de su entrenamiento (debido a que el Patriarca Shion tiene demasiadas responsabilidades por la pronta llegada de Atenea).

Saga está muy contento de tener a un joven tan dedicado y respetuoso como alumno, más no sabe que, tras esa apariencia noble e ingenua, Mu esconde un seductor secretillo que ha hecho que uno que otro caballero busque su compañía más que para probar el té de las 3 de la tarde...

Les diría más, pero ¿Dónde queda la diversión? El fic es de corte humorístico (a mí me causa mucha risa… oh dios, lo de la planta de Saga XDDDD) y con un poquitín de drama para darle sabor. Muchas parejas, triángulos, cuadrados amorosos, hay para elegir.

Podrán encontrar en el fic frases como:

… _IO, C_ _HON DE MARIES …_ _–_ El Patriarca exclamando a los cuatro vientos su título como caballero de Aries.

 _¡_ _Trofeoooooooooo! –_ Saga, en medio de una crisis neurótica.

.

Hasta aquí llego hoy, igual si les parece, les contaré acerca de otros la próxima vez (y si no, pueden saltarse las notas finales :P).

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Chaito! :D


End file.
